Once Upon a December
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: A trip to a bar for a friends birthday launches Sookie Stackhouse deep into the world of vampires, a world she knows all too well and wants nothing to do with, but for some reason she just can't seem to stay away. E/S. Rated M. AU. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once Upon a December

Summary: At a very young age a vampire attacked Sookie Stackhouse, now she fears all of them, and with good reason. She is a runaway slave, she hopes maybe she's free from all vampires, but then a vampire bar opens up in Shreveport and her best friends drag her there for Arlene's birthday where she meets Eric Northman.

She's terrified and intrigued at the same time, but everything tells her to run except for her heart, her heart keeps pushing her back toward the strangely familiar man, she knows she knows him from somewhere, but where?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or the characters.

_I, naturally, twisted the characters so I guess its kind of AU? But not AH. Characters are the same, but they've got different personalities (some of them anyways) and relationships with Sookie since I twisted around her past and such. Anyways, enjoy. The first few chapters are easing into the story, so there isn't going to be much going on. _

Chapter 1-

7:30.

I'd been dreading the numbers ever since Tara called me to tell me where we were going for Arlene's birthday this year. It was a big birthday for her, apparently, and she was excited that we had offered to have a surprise party for her. Then again, she wasn't _me. _She wouldn't dread walking into that bar, into their nest, right into their territory, right into their fangs.

_Fangtasia._

The vampire bar, just the thought of the bar existing made me shake with fear, but the thought that my friends were not letting me out of going? That made my stomach feel like it was about to drop out of my ass. It's not like they knew anything though, they didn't know about my past.

They didn't know about why I feared vampires, or why I really didn't want to go. Tara had suspected something though, because she showed up an hour early, picked out my outfit, did my hair and make-up, and was currently shoving me out the door and into the limo.

"This is so exciting!" Arlene squealed once I was sitting in my place, "I can't wait to see where we're going! Is it a vampire bar? Or a vampire hangout?"

I groaned, why in Hell did everyone find vampires so fascinating? They were just dead corpses that walked around and drank blood and killed people. What was so interesting? I could hear from Lafayette's mind that he agreed with me about vampires being boring. Telepathy could make me feel better sometimes, even if it was a disability that vampires would stake each other to have power over. Best not linger on that little fun fact.

I figured I was relatively safe going to the bar though, for two reasons, one is ever since the Great Revelation, when the Japanese finally succeeded in making synthetic blood so the vampires could come out, they'd been forced to free all held captive. The second was that if I didn't say anything _about _my telepathy or show them what I was, they wouldn't have a clue.

"Vampires aren't that interesting." Lafayette intoned in that special accent only he could manage, "they're just reanimated corpses." I shot Lafayette a smile, which he returned, as I peered around at the group assembled in the limo.

Dawn was sitting across from me in a short black sleeveless dress that clung to her body like a glove. Her dark hair was hanging down on her shoulders; her dark eyes were lined with black eyeliner and a lot of mascara. Beside her was Tara, who was wearing a more modest blue dress and had her hair, pulled half up half down with minimal makeup and a smile on her face.

Lafayette was sitting beside her in a pair of loose gold pants and a matching gold vest that made his skin seem more like dark chocolate then it usually did. He had a ton of makeup on, mostly gold tones that matched his pants and vest. Arlene herself was in a black dress that hung flatteringly on her; her red hair was freshly dyed and curled around her face. She was going light on her makeup, with only a bit of eyeliner and some mascara.

I looked down at the white dress Tara had shoved me in, it had one shoulder strap and stopped mid-thigh. It was my favorite dress and I thought it was a shame that I was wasting it on something as stupid as a visit to _Fangtasia_. She had forced me into black stockings and a pair of three inch black pumps and she straightened my hair, lined my blue-grey eyes with black liner, and a lot of mascara.

I already knew what was going to happen when we arrived; I'd stand apart from those fangbangers and draw unneeded, unwarranted, and unwanted attention to myself. I had argued with her for the whole time that I would look like dinner and eventually she won. Because I gave up and told her if one even tried anything on me I'd kill her. She reasoned that all of my other dresses would make me stand out anyways. I didn't own much black or red. But that wasn't even anywhere close to the point in my mind.

I tugged the dress down farther when I stepped out of the limo and made are way into the line of people. Arlene, Tara and Dawn we talking excitedly about the vampires that were probably inside, I rolled my eyes at them and glanced at Lafayette who gave me a look that told me, without me reading his mind, that he thought they were crazy. In my opinion they were the crazy ones, even though they all thought I was crazy, I wasn't excited to meet _corpses_. I could just read their minds.

The wall I was currently leaning against was steel grey; the door was a brilliant red and the word "Fangtasia" was spelled out in fancy red neon above the door. The line was long and filled with other excited fangbangers and tourists hoping to get a picture of the vampires they all loved, Lafayette and I were already clashing with the crowd. White and gold in a sea of red and black, and we were also the only ones that would rather be anywhere else, and everyone seemed to know it.

A few of the fangbangers in lines gave of looks that would have insulted or offended anyone else, but they just rolled off of us like droplets of water. There minds were angry, and it took most of my willpower not to laugh out loud at some of the thoughts mixed among the most dominant ones about sex.

Lafayette and I had both had run-ins of the really-fucking-bad variety with vampires pre-outing. Lafayette revealed to me, a few days after he picked me up in California, that he had been captured and tortured by vampires when he was younger for selling V on the market from a willing source. The other vampires hadn't liked it too much, a Queen ordered her sheriff to capture him and torture him until he revealed his source. He never gave his source up, but with the out-ing he had to be released and compensated, greatly, to keep him shut up. Lucky him. I still wasn't sure why he wasn't glamoured.

I hadn't told him that night what happened to me, but I eventually told him about the vampire who had abducted me, tortured me, and stolen my childhood from me all for my telepathy and the splash of Fae in my blood. I had escaped when I was 13, which was 11 years ago, after 9 years of his torture. I had only been four when I was captured.

"ID." I shook my head in shock; I'd spaced out and hardly realized we were at the door standing in front of the bouncer.

She was young, in appearance, with that chalky pale complexion vampires had, her eyes were a stunning deep blue that looked so familiar to me I couldn't understand it. She had white blonde hair that hung straight down her back. She was in typical vampire gear. A black dress that clung to her body and pushed her cleavage up and almost out of her dress, it stopped just barely under her butt. If it wasn't for that she would actually look kind of sweet, like a loving mother. Why the hell did she look so familiar?

She gave me a look that I decided was impatience and curiosity while I fished my ID out of my bra where I had stashed it. She watched with open interest as my hand dipped into my cleavage, I held the card out to her between my two fingers. She took it narrowly avoiding brushing my fingers.

"Sookie Stackhouse…" she muttered mostly to herself a weird look passing across her otherwise stoic face. She handed the card back and took Lafayette's before ushering us both through. She didn't card anyone behind us which freaked me out a little, she had my card long enough that she probably knew where I lived now, along with my name my name and my birthday. Now I was concerned. Lafayette placed his hand on my lower back and pushed me toward a table, thinking loudly that it was nothing to worry about and we just looked younger than everyone else. He tried to make his minds thoughts sound happy about it, but didn't do a really good job. Points for him for guessing what I was thinking though.

Once everyone was sat a waitress came by, she was in the shortest skirt ever invented and a skimpy corset like top that her cleavage was falling out of. Her hair was ragged and strawberry blonde, her neck was littered with scars from vampire bites. I grimaced and turned away from her, feeling my stomach tangle into a tighter ball then it had when I stepped out of the house.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked like she could care less, the thought of spitting in our drinks crossed her mind because some of us had captivated some vampire's attention, and by some of us, she meant me and Lafayette.

"I can handle getting us some drinks." I snapped, shooing her away, she huffed and shot me a nasty glare before stalking away, swaying her hips like she was the sexiest thing in this bar. Which she was far from, I was pretty sure I saw a broom on the way in that was sexier then she was.

"What was that about Sookie?" Arlene asked with a frown, "She was just doing her job. Y'don't gotta be so mean."

"She was going to spit in our drinks." I replied with a shrug, earning weird looks from everyone else, "Besides, I don't mind getting our drinks."

The three girls looked at me like I was crazy, they all thought I was because of my disability, but shrugged anyways. They weren't going to argue if they didn't have to get their own drinks.

"I'll go with you. Whatchu girls want?" Lafayette asks sliding out of the booth, they ramble off their drink orders and Lafayette and I walk over to the bar where a vamp was standing filling drink orders. An unstoppable shiver of fear ran through me.

He was American Indian with long coal black hair and dark eyes, his eyes reminded me of my captors, my stomach clenched in a tight knot, "can I get you anything?" he asked in a smooth voice, his fangs running out a little. I forced myself not to jump or scream, or show any real sign of fear, my heart beating rapidly was more then enough of a give away, but perhaps he would assume it was excitement.

I ordered a gin and tonic; Lafayette ordered the same and then placed the girls' orders. I leaned against the bar while we waited and surveyed the occupants. Most fangbangers were dressed in dark clothes, mostly based off of vampire garb they'd seen in movies; all had their necks bare, showing off the scars marring them, and to show they were willing to be someone's dinner. The tourists were easy to spot, they were dressed in typical tourist fashion and had camera around their necks, Fangtasia gift shop bags hung from their wrists.

The walls were painted in the general scheme of grey, red and black, framed pictures of movie vampires lined the walls and in the midst of all of the fangbanger wannabes, waitresses and tourists were the real vampires. I could sense maybe 20 voids, which is what all vampire minds were to me; it chilled me to the bone. The thoughts that flowed from the human brains revolved around sex, everything in the fangbangers minds was sex. Their thoughts dominated the few others I managed to pick out. I quickly slammed my mental shields up to silence them; I could feel the headache forming behind my eyes.

"Here are your drinks." The vampire said with a smile placing them by Lafayette, I grabbed two of the drinks and stalked away as quickly as I could; I set my drink on the table and glanced at the other drink, rum, which I handed to Dawn before I slid into the booth and pressed myself against the wall, shivering as the cold burned up my hot skin.

The others paid no mind to my freaked out behavior, and they continued sending us to the bar to get their drinks, I only had two gin and tonics and then switched to soda, after awhile the girls were pretty intoxicated and dragged me out to dance with them, I didn't want to but three against one was not fair and even drunk they managed to tug me after them.

Why the hell were they so persistent?

The song playing was dark, slow and sensual, fangbangers were grinding up against each other, eyes trained on whichever vampire caught their eye, but the vampires I spotted were more interested in the dirt under their finger nails then the people practically fucking one another on the dance floor.

I paid mind to fangbangers or vampires after I started dancing; I was lost in my own world, nothing but me and the music. Until a pair of hands touched my hips, I spun and almost punched Lafayette in the face, "the girls headed back to the table, come on." He laughs lightly; he had caught my fist right before it would have smashed into his nose.

We're walking back to our table when that stupid waitress from earlier walked right into me and dumped her tray, filled with three TruBlood's, down my dress. _Ha, take that bitch. _She thought. Before I even gave it a second thought I slapped her across the face, she screamed like someone had stabbed her in the gut and I suddenly wished I had punched her instead. I would have too if Lafayette wasn't on my right side. I was no good at punching with my left.

It was a matter of seconds before vampires surrounded us, I grabbed Lafayette's arm in silent fear as a tall, blonde vampire who was probably from the Viking era, stepped into the circle with the vampire from the door, Pam-_thanks to Miss Ditzy waitress for her name_, right behind him. Seeing the Viking and Pam together made them both so much more familiar looking to me. I quickly shook that from my mind, focusing on a way of getting out of the ring of vampires and far away to like….Canada. Yeah, Canada might be far enough away.

"Miss Stackhouse, I didn't peg you for a trouble maker." Pam purred with a supposed-to-be-seductive smile in my direction. It made my stomach knot that she remembered my name my name; I knew vampires never forgot things like that, but it was still scary.

"I'm not usually, but _your_ dipshit waitress dumped _your_ vile blood all down my favorite dress." I snarled back, Lafayette's mind screamed at me to shut up as he squeezed my hand in fear; it wasn't really smart to talk like that to a vampire. But I had two defense systems, run in fear, or turn into a bitch that seemed like she didn't give a shit. I usually chose the latter.

The tall Viking vampire looked down at my dress obviously displeased, or at least he looked to be, "Ginger that is coming out of your pay check. You are dismissed for the night. Longshadow make sure she gets home." The bar tender stepped up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her from the circle and down a back hallway. I knew for a fact that if she made it home at all, she wouldn't remember this incident.

All the vampires watched as they departed and then Viking turned his eyes back to me, "I do apologize for that, was it Miss Stackhouse?" I nod stiffly, "please allow me to get you something to change into and pay to get that cleaned."

"Like this will come out." I grumbled, looking down at my ruined dress with anger and disappointment bubbling in my stomach and mixing with the fear. I felt like I might puke.

"I know a man who can get it out. Pam, please go get her something to change into. I'll let you change in my office. Come." He moves to lead me down the hallway with him, I flinch away from his grasp, grabbing Lafayette's arm tighter and digging my nails into it deeper.

"I'm not leaving my girl alone with you." He said with false bravery, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and puffed his chest out, inside his head was screaming that I owed him for making him be this stupid.

Tall-Blonde-and-Viking chuckled at us like we were some form of entertainment, "very well then." He leads us down the hallway Ginger and the bartender had gone down. He pushes open the second door and motions for us to enter.

I quickly dart past him, jerking Lafayette behind me, a split second later Pam was in the room, holding clothes from the gift shop; I took them and then waited for them to leave. Neither moved, "I'm not changing in front of you." I snapped irritably, Lafayette's mind screaming at mine once more, busting through the barriers I had shoved up.

"Fine. Pam will stay here to take your dress. She will not look. I will wait outside." Viking said stepping out of the room, his words sounded more like a command that better have been directed at Pam. Pam turns her back to me with an annoyed huff assuring me that his words were pointed at her. I sigh and shake my head, trying to shake away my fear.

"Lafayette, can you unzip this?" he nods and unzips the dress so I can slide out of it, once it's off I toss it toward the vampire with a soft here, she catches it without turning around. I quickly tug on the _Fangtasia _shirt and pair of shorts that have "Bite Me" on the back in white letters, fantastic. _Or fangtasic. A pun, I need help_. I snigger to myself silently

"I'm dressed." I mutter. Viking pushes open the door, Pam walks out and he walks in, shutting the door behind him. He gestures for us to sit, Lafayette and I don't budge from our standing position by the couch.

"Very well then, I do have to ask that you not say anything about this to anyone. There will be no charges pressed on you by Ginger, and I would like it if this incident didn't stop you from coming here in the future." He said with what he probably hoped to be a charming smile.

I suppose to anyone else it would have been. Pushing past the fact that he was a vampire he was handsome. Tall with golden hair and blue eyes, broad shoulders and he was wearing jeans, boots and a vest. That was it. Had I not noticed the faint glow that told me his was a vampire I might have been attracted to him.

"Trust me, _she _is not the reason I will never be coming back. If you don't mind I have my friend's birthday party to get back too." I walk to the door and twist the knob, it doesn't open, "why is this door locked?" I growled.

"Safety precaution." He says appearing right beside me, I almost screamed, but I managed to bite it back as he pressed a few buttons. 6, 5, 7, 9. The door opened and I grabbed Lafayette and dragged him quickly out of the room, my heart hammering against my chest. The bar was pretty empty, but my girls were still sitting at a table flirting with Longshadow.

"I'm going to go wait out in the limo." Arlene says after a minute, "Lafayette, will you walk me out?" he glances my way but I shrug, silently offering to stay with the other two. Lafayette places his hand briefly on my shoulder before he walks out with Arlene. I slide into the booth and wait for the other two to finish flirting with Longshadow.

It took an unsurprising amount time and eventually Pam had to come over and get Longshadow to leave us alone so we could leave. I dragged Tara and Dawn behind me quickly across the parking lot and into the back of the limo.

Arlene was passed out already, next to Lafayette, and Dawn and Tara already seemed to be falling asleep as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot. By the time we pulled up at Tara's house both were out cold.

We helped Tara inside; the rest of us went back to Lafayette's house, because it was closest to Tara's so we could get to sleep as quickly as possible. We already had our stuff there, through smart planning.

Lafayette and I managed to carry both girls inside and laid them on his hide-a-bed couch. Once they were inside we paid the limo driver and made sure he was gone before we went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lafayette woke me up bright and late the next morning, around 10, and he was already dressed, make-up'd and ready to go when he pushed me out of his bed, I landed gracefully on the floor on my feet, somehow. Maybe I was part cat or something.

"Hurry up and get dressed so I can wake Dawn and Arlene." I take my bag from the floor and shuffle into the bathroom, a quick shower later and I'm wide awake and bouncing into the living room where Dawn and Arlene are still asleep on the hide-a-bed.

Lafayette already made coffee and has two cups and some aspirin sitting on the counter for the others, my cup of coffee is sitting at my usual spot. He's at the stove making eggs when I slide into a kitchen chair and grab my cup of coffee, "rise and shine!" Lafayette yells before he turns on his radio.

The loud racket that signals the top of the hour on the radio station fills the house and both girls growl in annoyance as they sit up. Dawn wakes up all the way first and grabs a coffee cup and some aspirin. Once she's drunk the whole cup she finds her bag and locks herself in the bathroom.

Arlene is slower to get up and when she finally pulls herself into a chair she looks like death, "could you turn that racket down?" she grumbles at Lafayette who ignores her as he eats the eggs he made.

I'm busy making myself a plate at the counter which is right next to the radio so I spin the volume knob and it goes the wrong way, the loud 'yeehaww' from a song fills the room and Arlene glares daggers at my back and sends hateful thoughts towards me. I snigger and turn the radio down before sitting next to Lafayette.

The girls got another cup of coffee in them before we crawled into Lafayette's car and drove down to Merlottes. The ride was silent, mostly because if we even opened our mouths my fellow waitresses would growl.

A chuckle escaped my lips as we pulled into the parking lot, it was already full and the lunch rush hadn't even started. Before I got out I pulled up my hair into a high pony tail, added a bit of lip gloss and followed the others inside.

It was busy the whole day and by the time six o'clock rolled around and Sam asked me to double my shift I almost said no. But he looked so desperate that I agreed and told him I'd stick around to close up since he had to drive out somewhere for the full moon.

He was a shifter, meaning he could turn into an animal, and on the full moon he had some friends that he shifted with up state. He handed me the keys, brushed a kiss on my cheek and ran out the back door. I groaned and tucked the keys into my bra, my go to place for when I had no pockets.

It would be a long, long night.

Arlene's kids called with an emergency so she had to leave so I had to cover both of our section with just Dawn, myself and Lafayette taking care of the bar. The tables were all full, for some unknown reason, and Dawn and I were tripping over our own feet because we were so busy.

Then Pam walked in.

"I don't have time." I snapped when she tried to flag me down, I walked past her, handed the guys playing pool their pitcher of beer, Maxine Fortenberry and her son Hoyt their dinner, my brother Jason and his girl of the night their beer and the Rattray's got their pitcher and basket of cheese sticks.

"I just came to return your dress." She says when I walk past her to go to the order window.

"How'd you find out where I worked?" I paused in my movement and spun around with my hands on my hips and a disapproving look on my face, "no girl likes being stalked."

"Your address was on your card, and your helpful neighbor told me where you worked." She replied with a shrug, "Anyways, where did you want me to put this?" she held the dresses hanger out on her finger like it was diseased. I hadn't even noticed she had it with her.

"Ah, just hang out in the back hall for a minute." I reply, rushing over to Maxine's table, "what can I get for you Miss Fortenberry?" I asked with a smile, she frowned up at me with distaste.

"This burger isn't cooked the way I like it, you tell that flamboyant, half-assed job doing cook that I want my burger well done not rare." She shoved the plate into my hands and turned to smile sweetly at Hoyt, continuing their conversation.

I sighed and walked over to Lafayette, "her highness wants you to re-cook this."

"What the hell did that uptight bitch say was wrong exactly?" he grumbles, moving away from the bar and taking the plate, he stopped dead when he saw Pam outside the kitchen doors, "what's that dead _bitch_ doing in here?" he asked me while he stared hatefully at her.

"Bringing back my dress. Hurry up with that Maxine is going to stiff me on the tip." I take the dress from Pam and hang it up in Sam's office, "thanks for bringing that back. Lots to do. Hurry up and leave." I snap at her, waving my hands in a shooing motion.

"Do you require some help?" she asks peering around at all my tables, I had a feeling she didn't want me to say yes and I was wondering why she was even offering, "I have the day off, and you seem to be stressing out."

"Why are you offering to help me?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"To help out, I may be a vampire but that doesn't mean I can't be helpful, in fact I can be immensely helpful. So, do you want me to help or not?" she looks at me out of the corner of her eye, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not paying you." She shrugs, _why would a vampire care? They were all rich._

I walk back into Sam's office and grab a Merlotte's shirt, "put that on, here's an order pad, change in the bathroom and ask Dawn which tables you'll take." I cave in and rush off to take Maxine her newly cooked burger that I'm pretty sure Lafayette spit in, and then walk over to the Rattray's table, where Mack was waving to get my attention.

"What now?" I ask my voice coming out in a hiss, his brain instantly spit out the words 'you topless' and I felt my anger level rising. With all of the stress of running the packed bar with only two, now three, of us and all of these brains I couldn't hold my shield and the male population in here was starting to wear on me heavily.

Most ogled my ample cleavage and had perverse and somewhat disturbing thoughts about what they wished to do with me and my cleavage. It was getting so close to pissing me off that I really wanted to smack the grin right off Mack's face.

"Is that a vampire?" the way he says it sound like 'vmpr' instead of vampire it makes me roll my eyes, I haven't ever been to school and I speak better than him. My anger dissipates a little when that thought crosses my mind.

"Yes, do you need anything else? I have other tables, ya know." He shakes his head no but I hear the perverse thought about my breasts and his tongue that flits through his mind, I want to smack him even more now, but I know better.

With a heavy sigh I walk to another table that just got filled and take their order, as the night drags on Dawn leaves because it's the end of her shift and Holly comes in to take over, only to be called away by her kid, leaving me with only Lafayette and the vampire.

Eventually only a few young guys playing pool and the Rattray's are left in the bar, much to my relief and I'm almost done cleaning, "thanks for helping out Pam, you can go."

"Okay, goodbye Sookie." She says with what I guessed was supposed to be flirtatious smile before she disappears through the front door. The Rattray's are gone a few seconds later, which concerns me because they drain vampires of their blood to sell on the street, as well as for personal use.

I bite my lip and look toward the door where they had just followed the blonde. Surely she was smart enough to leave quickly or at least get into her car fast, right? I sigh and lean against the bar, my eyes shifting to the door. Why do I care? She's a vampire. She's probably killed dozens of people. She can handle herself.

"Go ahead Sook; I know its bothering you. I'll see them out and then lock up. Don't do anything too stupid." I flash Lafayette a nervous smile, hand him the keys and run out to the parking lot. I might not like vampires but even I don't wanna see them drained and left to meet the sun. Damn my morals, where had they even risen from?

I find the blonde vampire fighting with Mack and his silver chain, one's wrapped around his fist, and another is wrapped around her calf and sizzling into it, the smell of burning flesh assaults my nose in the most unpleasant of ways and I nearly gag.

She hardly seems to notice Denise sneaking up on her with a silver chain. She's clearly going to be my first target, so with a heavy sigh I run toward Denise, picking up a large stick as I go. I made it to her just as she threw the chain around the blonde's neck, "hey bitch!" I called; when she spun around I slammed the stick into her face, I could faintly hear a crack and saw the blood pouring from her nose. I wasn't sure if the crack was her nose though, because the stick also broke.

Thankfully she was a little weak and strung out from the lack of V and she fell to the ground almost as soon as the stick made contact, though her hands were still on the chain so Pam fell to the ground with her, rather than having the chain slice through her neck like a hot knife through butter. Mack ran at me, swinging his chain wrapped fist, I almost didn't have time to react since I'd been watching Denise fall.

I dodged to the left when he ran at me; he clipped my shoulder which spun me around. I quickly stabilized myself and swung my fist into his jaw, he swayed and dropped to the ground, Denise was back up now, wrestling to get silver around the vampire enough to pin her down permanently, she was doing a pretty damn good job of it too. I guess desperation could do that to a person, and the silver already on the vampire.

I grab Denise's shoulders and throw her away from Pam, she falls to the ground beside Mack and I take the pause to start peeling the chains off of Pam, "knife." She mutters, I turn around quick, just as Mack was about to plunge the knife into my back, it slid into my side and I kicked out, hitting him in the groin, he fell to his knees cupping himself, I rammed the heel of my foot into his face and he tumbled backwards, one hand on his manhood and the other on his shattered nose.

By the time I yanked the knife out my abdomen and tossed it away from everyone, Denise was already running at me, giving me little to no time to defend myself. Without thinking I ripped the final silver chain from Pam as I stood up, the vampire was pinning Denise to the ground by her throat in a matter of seconds, "don't kill her!" I blurted out panicked; she gave me an exasperated look but listened.

"Behind you." She said; with eyes wide I dropped to the ground and rolled to my left, Mack was holding the knife from the ground. He came toward me and kicked me in the side the knife had been in, it hurt like a bitch to say the least; I grunted and watched Lafayette come up behind Mack with a baseball bat and bring it down on Mack's head.

I watched the scrawny man drop to the ground beside me, blood rolling down his temple as he cried in pain, beady eyes looking into mine fearfully, "Shut the fuck up." I growled when he continued to whimper like a baby and I delivered a final kick to his gut out of annoyance.

"That mother fucker. You alright Sook?" Lafayette asked, kicking Mack away from me so he could squat and inspect me, I pressed my hand to the cut so he couldn't really see the blood I was positive was soaking through my shirt. I pressed harder trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"That dickhead." I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position and looking around. Denise was unmoving lying next to Pam's feet and Mack was lying behind Lafayette with his head split open.

"Do you need a doctor?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine." I lie, "head home I've got to go get my dress and then I'll leave. What do we do with these two?"

"I'll drop em off at the hospital." He shrugs watching as Mack tries to roll over, he lets out a defeated groan and stops moving, choosing instead to lie on the ground and suck at the air like a fish.

Pam stoops down and whispers something to Denise and does the same to Mack, "you can't go around glamoring people Pam." I yelp, she arches an eyebrow at me.

"Do you want them to remember you kicked their asses when the cops ask why they're so beat to shit?" she snaps back, okay she had a fair point. That didn't mean I agreed with her.

"Help Lafayette while I go back inside." I demand as Lafayette helps me to my feet. I take the keys and head back inside. I find a spare Merlotte's shirt in Sam's office and snatch that before collecting my dress and purse, and then I head back out to my car, my hand still pressing on the wound.

Pam is leaning up against the car when I make it over, "you lied to your friend about your side. You'll need a doctor to look at that and stitch it up." She stated softly, I wonder why she was speaking quietly, and where her car was.

"Did you walk here?" she nods and then looks down at the blood stain on my work shirt, "I can stitch myself up; I've done it before." _Thanks to a vampire_, I add bitterly in my head.

"You did save me; if you want you can have some of my blood." She offers, but she says it like she already knows I'll say no and doesn't move to offer it to me.

"I'd prefer Ebola." I deadpan, jamming my key into the car door and unlocking it. I toss the dress in the backseat and slide in; trying to suppress the urge to cry out in pain when I move wrong, but the muffled cry escapes my lips anyways.

"Alright." She sighs unnecessarily like she's annoyed with me or something, in the next second she's gone, leaving me alone in the parking lot. I start my car and pull out of the parking lot; the apartments aren't that far from Merlotte's so the drive was quick, when I pulled up I noticed my neighbor, Anastasia, was sitting outside her apartment, I cursed under my breath and tugged off my white t-shirt so I was in my black tank, it was harder to see the blood on it, a ridiculous notion when I think of it. She wouldn't see it.

When I stepped out of the car I heard her singing softly. She looked like she had been crying and her cheek was looking a little bruised, possibly a shadow in this shitty lighting outside, but I didn't think it was.

I could make out the words she sang now that I was standing by my door, "Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, once upon a December." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"What song is that?" I ask her when she seems to have come to a stop.

She smiled, "Once Upon a December. Have you never seen the movie Anastasia?" I tell her no and she shrugs.

"Did he throw you out again?" I glance at the door with distaste as she nods, "you can sleep on my couch, come on."

"Thanks Sookie but you don't have to." She replies, resting her head back on the wall, her chestnut brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and her hazel eyes shifted toward the parking lot, I wondered if she was looking at something but I knew that wasn't possible. Maybe I had lost too much blood.

"Yes I know I don't have to, but I'd feel bad knowing you were out here all night. Besides with the vampires running around it'd be dangerous. Don't make me force you to come inside." She smiled softly before standing up and following me into my apartment, one of her hands on my shoulder.

"I'm just going to clean up I'll be out after that. Make yourself at home." She nods, slumping down onto my couch while I go into the bathroom. I carefully peel my tank top off and clean up the wound. It's not that bad and I stitch it up quickly after pouring alcohol on the cut and needle, pulling on a new tank top before I go out to the living room.

With the light in my apartment I can now see that the bruise on her face was not my imagination, "you want something frozen to put on that?" I ask, she nods slowly, her eyes focused on something behind me, or it appeared they were. Her hazel eyes were clouded over from her blindness; I always wondered why she never had a dog to help her walk around or how she always managed to look like she was focusing on something.

"Do you ever go see your Gran?" she inquired out of the blue, I was puzzled to say the least.

"Sometimes." I answer warily, handing her the peas and sitting in my recliner next to her, "not too much because she lives far away and I work a lot. Where's Vincent?"

"At a friend's house." She answers, "Thankfully he wasn't there this time. James is so violent. If it wasn't for Vincent I would have left his sorry ass already. I'll have a job soon hopefully."

I sigh softly and give her a look that I could align with pity, I'm glad she can't see it because it would probably annoy her, "Well, you can stay here for awhile if you need; besides Vincent needs a better place to stay than with him. Tomorrow once he's gone we'll get your stuff and you can sleep on the pull out couch."

"I will. Is your stomach sore? That stab looked painful. You kick ass by the way." I almost jumped shocked at her words, but then I remembered she was clairvoyant and recognizant and she picked up my thoughts if I was thinking toward her. _She's a big ball of freaky._

Then again I was a telepath, so who was I to judge, "No, it doesn't hurt too much. I've been through worse." She nods knowingly and presses the bag to her cheek with a slight hiss.

After a few minutes of silence I turned the TV on and flipped on a movie on Lifetime, both of us slowly drifting off where we were sitting, I don't remember what the movie was about, and I surely didn't get to see how it ended because I passed out.

I'd been good at falling asleep in strange places and positions since I'd been a kid, at first I had been forced to sleep in shackles stuck to a wall, so I spent every night sleeping with my arms above my head, then I had to always sleep on my back because my feet were chained to the wall and then I had a small room to share with others and got a tiny space in the corner and slept with my knees in my chest.

The vampire that had taken me lived with his maker, they liked to collect people and torture them until they broke. I was their fun project, they had simply kept me because of my Fae heritage, which they somehow discovered, and then as I grew older and more rebellious they enjoyed trying to break me, never successfully breaking me completely.

Somehow I managed to keep semi-sane, maybe because I had read others minds and heard of the torture, and I found a way to make myself ignore it. I would pretend I was living somewhere else with people who loved me, with a family, with a best friend.

During the day, in my dreams, I was older and grown with a family and kids of my own, and one best friend. I had a loving husband with brilliant blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, I could now compare them to a lake I'd once seen, and he was tall and broad shouldered. He was brave and caring. The total opposite of the vampire who had taken me.

_He _was dark, his hair and eyes matching shades of brown as were his makers. They were both average height, but my dream husband was above average, and they were both un-caring.

The woman, his maker, wasn't brave per-say but she was no wimp, no whiner, she was strong, and powerful. Her childe was a weakling, scared, he coward from her and the only time he seemed brave was when he was alone torturing me, and then he was in control. It was pathetic to think of now.

I hated him, despised every bit of his being. He hated that he couldn't tame me. He always told me that his maker could control me, but he was wrong. She couldn't control me; she just told him that to make him insecure. She did a good job, if it were under other circumstances I might have admired the way she managed that.

How I made it out sane still escaped me, nobody else did. Nobody else made it out alive either, they were all dead that December when I was rescued. I was almost dead, the male vampire had drained me almost completely, and he left me to bleed out in the concrete dungeon. Cold, alone, and physically broken.

I was floating between dead and alive when I was lifted by strong arms and carried out into the cold December air, I remember thinking that perhaps I was hallucinating to make it seem like I wasn't dying.

It turns out I was really being carried to safety, but I don't remember who it was or what happened, but I woke up in a hotel in Florida, two states away from Mississippi where I had been held captive.

I had been left 2,000 dollars, a picture of my Gran and brother, and a note that told me the room was paid for up to five days and room service if I wanted it. The only signature on it was an E. I had been given something so I already felt better; I was healed a lot but still looked sickly.

It took me five days to switch from sleeping all day to sleeping at night and traveling during the day. I wandered the streets until I was 20 when I finally went back to Bon Temps. The vampires had come out and a guy named Lafayette told me they were forced to release all captives, I had met him in LA working at a strip club.

Lafayette had given me a ride back to my Gran's house a few months after we met, I almost gave her a heart attack when she saw me she froze for five minutes and then hugged me tighter than I thought a woman her age would be capable of.

She called Jason soon after, he too froze for five minutes when he saw me before giving me a giant bear hug and saying over and over again how he thought he'd never see me again, I thought he was going to break some of my ribs he was holding me so tight.

I told them about what happened, sans gory, violent and gross details, and about how I woke up in a hotel room with 2,000 dollars and a picture of them. They told me that they're had been a search conducted for me for 6 years, but then the police dropped it.

I showed them the picture, which really confused them, based on the time frame of when I was taken they said that it was a recent picture, at the time, and they weren't sure how someone would have gotten a hold of it.

I shrugged it off, not caring how someone got it, only that they had. I told them about my adventures around the country and all the people I'd met and then about Lafayette. Jason told me he knew Lafayette, and had wondered where he'd gone when he up and disappeared a few years ago.

I told him that I'd met him in California, I left out that I had met him at a strip club we both worked at, I figured him and Gran didn't need to know that little bit of information. After that they told me about their lives and about how mom and dad died in a flash flood. Jason even found me an extra picture of them to have.

I kept it in a box though, because even though they were my parents they weren't my family. Not really. Lafayette, Jason, Gran, Sam and Anastasia were my family. At least in the way that counted. They were always there for me, no matter what.

**I really hope you guys like this, I wrote this almost a year ago and I've been a bit iffy about posting it. I have about 10 chapters prewritten and more to go, and I've re-read a few of the books so I can hop back into the SVM style of writing.**

**~Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That Saturday I found myself taking the day off to go visit my Gran. She got up early and I offered to help her around the house and yard, she told me to be there at 7 so I ended up leaving around 6:20 to get there on time.

When I pulled up outside Gran was already out in her garden. She smiled when she saw me and wrapped her arms around me in a loose hug, "Sookie, its good to see you. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I'm glad you came by to help me, Jason hasn't been over to cut the grass in a month and I'm getting far too old to do it, would you mind?" she asked sweetly, not that she didn't know the answer already.

"Not at all, Gran." I reply with a smile, she returns the smile before turning back to her garden. She lets me know that there is lemonade in the house if I want some when I'm done and that's the last thing she says to me until she goes in to dust just as I'm finishing up the lawn.

I kick my shoes off before I go inside and cross into the kitchen, after I drink a glass of lemonade I find Gran in the living room cleaning, "anything else you need done?" I inquire, looking around the living room trying to ignore the sweat sticking to my body.

In the back of my mind I wonder what it would have been like if I had grown up in Louisiana, instead of in a cellar in Mississippi. I push the thought away and listen to Gran telling me what she wants me to do.

I climb up the stairs and head into the attic to try and find the box of things she wanted me to bring down for her. The attic is packed full of junk, I guess my family really never threw anything away, and it's hard to find the box.

The box she wanted is shoved off in a corner near the back, as I'm reaching for it I trip over another box and land on my face on the dusty floor, after pulling the box Gran wanted over to me I looked at the box I tripped over. It was full of old family pictures, "hey Gran? How old are these pictures?" I call down.

"I don't know. Why don't you bring them down with you?" she answers; I shrug and haul both boxes down to the kitchen. The box Gran had sent me to get was a lot of old clothes from way back when, apparently a friends grandkids needed to know what old time outfits looked like or something like that. I hadn't really been listening to closely.

I pushed that box into a corner of the kitchen and set the other on the table, Gran went through the albums and showed me most of the pictures and told me who was in them. Most of them were of Jason and her and his friends and such, a few were of Jason and mom and dad, and even fewer were of me, mom and dad.

I could count the number that featured me on one hand, and three of them were when I was still in my mom's belly. Gran gave me a copy of the two pictures of all of us and then asked if I could put the box back before we settled down and talked about what had been going on.

She told me all of the latest gossip and other trivial things I didn't care about, until she said something about a vampire, "what was that about a vampire?" my eyebrows knitted together, mentally smacking myself for showing I wasn't paying attention

"I was just saying someone told me a vampire was working at Merlotte's Thursday." She replied not seeming to care I wasn't listening, "Is that true?"

Oh yeah, Sam had been_ pissed_ about that, "yes, a vampire named Pam. She came to bring my dress back after one of her employees spilt TruBlood on it. They sent it to get it cleaned, and I needed help so when she offered I accepted."

"Her employee?" Gran's eyebrows raised in shock before knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah, I think she co-owns Fangtasia. We went for Arlene's birthday Wednesday." I shrugged, taking another sip of my lemonade.

"Fangtasia? The vampire bar? You were there?" she asks sounding concerned and excited at the same time. I make sure to shove my mind blocks up before I can hear what she's thinking. Gran wasn't usually a loud broadcaster but when she thinks about what I've been through she always thinks loud and clear.

"Yes, Arlene, Dawn, Tara and Lafayette were with me. Anyways, I'm never going back there. I can't be around vampires too much, one tries there little glamour tricks on me and I'm screwed because I can't pretend to be glamoured." I told her.

"Well, did you meet any vampires?" she asks, turning from concerned to interested in a split second.

"Of course I did, it was a vampire bar." I slouch down in the chair, "none of them looked like the guy who took me, thankfully. They were all pretty well mannered and just wanted to stay out of trouble with the law and stuff. So it wasn't too bad."

"Well that's good." She pauses, "Do you think you could give me a ride to church?" I nod and get to my feet, she grabs her things and I finish of my lemonade before heading out the door, Gran chatted some more about other things I didn't want to know, but I liked being around her. I felt a little normal, so I listened silently nodding when I was meant to.

I dropped Gran off at the church and then drove down to my apartment; Vincent was sprawled out on top of the sheets on the pullout. His brown hair was messed up and sticking in all directions. His glasses were still on his face and he was drooling on his pillow. At least someone got some sleep around here, I don't think I'd seen Anastasia sleep past 6 am yet.

I reached over and pulled the glasses off his face, setting them on the table beside the couch. I walked around the bed and into the kitchen; Anastasia was on the computer, concentrating on something like it would be saving the world or blowing it up at the tiniest bit of a screw up.

"What are you doing?" I ask when she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Working. I got a job finally, it's working for vampires, but for now it's over the computer. They pay well so soon I'll be out of here." She places an ear bud back in her ear, "Sam said that he had an opening a few apartments away so I'll be able to get a place pretty quick."

"You're working for vampires? That's not all that safe Anastasia. I mean, sure working for vampires pays well, but they're dangerous creatures. And you have a kid to worry about." She pulls the headphone back out of her ear and sighs at me, like she already knew what I was going to say.

"That's why I'm doing it Sookie. He's a smart kid and he won't get anywhere in life stuck here. He wants to go to this private school in England. I'll be able to send him, I know it's dangerous, but I'm willing to risk it."

"If you ever have face to face meetings bring someone with you, hell I'll go with you, don't go alone. I don't want to find your face splattered on news papers because some Fanger bit you." I demand, she just chuckles and types away on her computer, shaking her head at me, "How'd you learn to type?"

"I haven't always been blind Sookie, it happened 13 years ago when Vincent was born. Is he still asleep?" she turns her head to where she'd be looking out at the couch if she could see.

"Yeah. He slept with his glasses on, I think he's gunna need some new ones soon." I paused slightly, watching the kid sleep before turning to Ana, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch." She bobs her head indicating yes and makes a face that told me she was concentrating on listening to the headphone she put back in her ear.

"What're you listening to?" I ask when she seems to be done with whatever it is she was doing.

"Contract." She sighs and types something before laying her headphones down, "let me shower and then we can head over to Merlotte's, can you wake Vincent up for me."

"Sure." She flashed me a thankful smile and grabbed her walking stick before she walked out of the kitchen; I walked back into the living room and tossed a pillow on top of him. He sat up, staring around blinking almost as soon as it touched him.

"Wake up, brush that mop you call your hair, and get dressed. We're going to Merlotte's for lunch." He sighs and flattens his hair with his hands before reaching for his glasses on the table. I walk back into my bedroom and change out of my sweaty clothes into a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts before returning to the living room to watch the news.

Anastasia comes out of the bathroom an hour later in a white shirt and a pair of green shorts, "do I match?" she asks, her brows knitting together as she runs her hands over her shirt.

"Yeah, green shorts white shirt, white bra. Good job. Your shoes don't match." I say looking down at the mismatched green and white converse, "well actually ones green ones white. Are you really blind?" I tease.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder too." She laughs, grabbing her walking stick and looping it around her wrist, "Vincent ready?"

I turn my head to the side and find the green eyed 13 year old sitting on his bed in a pair of baggy jeans and an inside out t-shirt, "if you wanna call it that." I grab the keys off of my dresser and walk out the door behind them.

When we got to Merlottes it was pretty empty, a few tables here and there filled, Dawn and Holly were working today, Arlene had just left as we walked in and Lafayette was in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

Dawn comes over to our table and smiles down at me, "Hey Sook, haven't seen you in awhile. You missed it; Mack Rattray's face is all busted up." She said gleefully, "and Denise…well she can't really get much uglier. Anyways, what can I get ya?"

"Three burgers Lafayette, some fries and a coke, an unsweetened tea and a sweet tea." I rattle off, it was the same order we usually got when we all came here. Dawn scribbled it down, flashed another smile and sauntered away to place our order.

"So Vincent, how's school going? Made any new friends? Got a girl friend?" I ask in a teasing voice.

He makes a face that tells me he's pretending to be disgusted by the thought, "Ew Sookie, that's gross! Schools good though, but I get so bored, I already know all this stuff and I spend most of the class period staring off into space."

"Well, maybe soon you'll get to go to a good school. Where were you looking to go? What are you interested in?" I ask, toying with the napkin on my table.

"TASIS." He replies, "I'll show you when we get back. It looks like a really great school, and I've always wanted to leave this place and go to somewhere that I can learn something for once. Besides, anywhere's better then this place right? Where'd you go to school Sookie?"

"I never went to school." I answer, staring at my hands, "Which is something to say for the schools around here, you'd think some of the people here have never been to school in their life."

"My point exactly, I want to leave!" he sighs dramatically and throws his hands over his head. He let his arms drop to the table and his head falls on them. I smothered my laughter as Dawn came over and set out glasses on the table.

"Sorry for the wait. Our bus boy never showed up for work." She sighs, "had to clean 'em myself."

"Sam hasn't fired that boy yet?" Anastasia asks shaking her head, "You tell him if he ever needs a bus boy Vinny's good at cleaning. Or from what I can tell. Can't exactly see the plate I'm eating from, but it doesn't taste dirty."

"I'll let Sam know." Dawn says with a smile before heading over another table where Jason and Hoyt were sitting. Jason was glaring daggers at me; I wonder what he heard about me doing this time. Probably something to do with the vampires or something.

"Excuse me for a minute, please." I said, sliding out of the booth and heading over to Jason, "why are you glaring at me? If you don't mind me asking."

"I heard about what happened to the Rattray's." He said under his breath, right, that would be it.

"Yeah, I heard they got busted for drugs." I reply with the lie Lafayette had told me Pam said.

"No, Lafayette told me what happened. Are you stupid? He could've killed you if that vamp hadn't warned you about the knife." Jason hissed. How the hell had Lafayette known about the knife?

"I'm not stupid Jason, incase you don't remember I was held captive by a bunch of nut jobs for a long time, I think I can handle myself in a fight. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm helpless." I hiss, replacing 'vampire' for 'nut job', which was who kidnapped me in the story Jason's buddy Hoyt thought.

"I don't think you're helpless Sook, but why do something like that for a vampire? They're no good." He gives me a puzzled look, his thoughts conveying his real question. 'why would you help those disgusting bastards after all they done to you'.

"I can't really blame them all for the actions of two of them. I mean, I don't like vampires, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand by so those dirt bags drain them. Look I'm okay, so no harm done, right? Oh look my food. Bye Jase." I lean over and kiss his cheek, "seeya Hoyt!" I jump up and head back to my table.

"With the manners on you I don't know how you're related to him." Dawn comments setting my burger in front of me right as I sit down, I flash her a grin, "enjoy your meal." And then she's gone. We eat in a comfortable silence, and eventually Vincent challenges my brother to a game of pool, so Anastasia and I end up sitting around chatting while I watch the boys play.

Once Vincent had completely kicked Jason's ass we headed back to my apartment and sat around watching, and listening, to the TV. When the sun went down Anastasia sat on the computer doing whatever it was she did for the vampires, Vincent did something on his laptop, probably classes of some sort, and I made us all dinner.

After we ate Vincent went and crashed on the couch, and Anastasia and I were left in the kitchen, "what exactly are they having you do?" I finally ask her, I'd been wondering all night what good a blind woman could be to a vampire.

"Well Eric Northman, the vampire who hired me, needed someone he could trust to do his accounting and keep all of his personal affairs in order as well as he wants to keep someone with my abilities close. I've been blessed with 'em so why bother keeping them to myself if it means I can take care of my loved ones?"

"So will you have to see him?" I ask, ignoring the implied double meaning of her words.

"Well I'm sure at some point he'll need me to come in and do this or that for him. Not much a blind woman can provide, but I am excellent at accounting and I've got no reason to swindle money from him."

"Now how the hell are you going to keep track of his money?" I inquire, thanking everything that she couldn't see the look on my face, because it wasn't the nicest look and I'm sure she'd be offended.

"It's all online now Sookie, but he has several bank accounts under many names and I'm very good at computers, if someone's taking money from any of the accounts someone else handles I'll find out. I'm a hacker Sookie, and I've known Eric for a long time. It wasn't until recently that he's needed someone with my skills. He doesn't exactly know I'm blind though."

"He hasn't seen you in 13 years?" I hope the shock isn't too obvious in my voice.

"Why on earth would he need to see me? I'm not a fangbanger or a friend, I'm an asset and he doesn't need to see me to know I'm safe. I've got protection. I know you hate vampires, and that's why I want to move quickly, I don't want you wrapped into their drama."

"Too late, besides, I'm not letting you go anywhere near vampires alone. You're my friend, I would feel really bad if you got hurt and I had to track down the Fanger and kill him."

"If I died, and got to watch you try and kill him from Heaven, I'd be giggling my ass off as I watched you die. He'd rip your head off in an instant." She smirked, I was a little offended, but to be honest any vampire could rip my head off in an instant, I was cocky, sure, but not a fool.

"True, but I'd still try to avenge you. Just so you have some peace of mind." She turned her head in my general direction and smiled warmly, "I'm hungry. Do you want some desert? I have a hunch Vincent hasn't eaten all the ice cream yet."

"I'd love some ice cream." She answers, her head cocking to the side she turns her face back toward the screen, types something in and then sighs, her fingers punch away at the keys quickly, then with a happy smile she closes the thing and takes the buds out of her ears.

I get us each a bowl of ice cream and we sit out on the porch, I'm staring at the sky and she's enjoying the air outside. She told me once that she loved being outside because it was peaceful.

I didn't understand it, it was hot and sticky outside, but I always enjoyed being able to see the stars shining in the sky, they reminded me I was free, and I loved to be reminded, "so we're clear, you go to a meeting you bring me with, alright? This Eric Northman guy might be your friend but he's still a vampire."

I was being a hypocrite, thinking back to what I said to Jason, but still vampires couldn't always be trusted, and if he thinks she stole his money I'm sure he'd be less than happy. I might not be able to protect her, but I can try.

"You're too worried, not all vampires are like him. Besides, he can't hurt me. I told you I'm protected." She replies, pointing her spoon in my direction to solidify her point, I assume.

"I'm still going with." I argue.

"Worry wart." She jabs my in the leg with her finger.

"Danger prone." I answer, jabbing her leg in return.

"Fair point." She sighs, dropping her spoon into her bowl, she stands slowly and gropes around in the dark for her walking stick, and once she locates it she makes her way into the house. I hear the bowl being placed in the sink and then I hear movement in the living room as the recliner chair is moved, I go in shortly after her and crawl into my bed after checking all the doors were locked and depositing my own bowl in the sink.

For some strange reason that night I dream of my blonde husband and the tiny house far away from everyone else, we were just laying in our bed talking, when I rolled over to face him I found myself looking at tall-blonde-and-Viking. But I didn't find this odd, he didn't seem out of place, it seemed like he'd always been my husband in this dream world.

Weird.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, school got crazy. I should be updating more often since a lot of chapters are already written. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**~Mel. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I got totally distracted by my new story I'm working on. If any of you are interested in music, bands, or anything like that maybe you could check them out? http:/ www .wattpad .com/user/MellyHorror now without further delay, chapter four!**

**Chapter 4**

Anastasia moved into the apartment two down from mine two weeks later thanks to her lovely boss Eric's great sum of money, she told me it would only take two more paychecks for her to be financially stable enough to send Vincent to the school he wanted to go to.

I was happy for her, since I'd met her she'd always had to depend on that ass wipe of an ex-husband she had, now she was divorced, living on her own and holding a job. Today she was having me take her over to a training facility so she can bond with her guide dog.

I was supposed to be up and dressed like an hour ago but I had yet to even roll out of my bed. When I heard the knocking I realized I should have at least gotten clothes on. I quickly stumbled out of my bed, tugged on a pair of Capri pants and threw my hair into a pony tail before darting through my apartment and out to the door where Anastasia was leaning against the porch railing.

"I bet anything Arlene throws a fit about me getting to have a dog." She joked lightly, "I think Sam should be a little bit more giving on his no pet rule, I mean her kids can't even have a hamster."

"Well, catch him on a good day and I bet you can talk him into it." I tease as she takes my arm so I can lead her to the car, once we're inside and driving down the road I notice that she has bags under her eyes, "not getting much sleep?"

"No, the bank fudged some of Eric's accounts; I stayed up all night to fix it, I finally figured it out around an hour ago..." She stifles a yawn and closes her eyes resting her head back on the head rest.

"When you get back in a week you're going to be really exhausted, so are you like on vacation time or something?"

"Yes, Eric will have to monitor his own accounts. He's really the reason I'm getting a dog, he suggested I get a Seeing Eye dog because I'll be traveling a lot at some point. I'll even get my own car. Are you sure you don't mind taking care of Vincent?" she tacks the question to the end so I don't bring up the whole me going with her thing again.

"Don't worry about that, the kid practically takes care of himself." I joke; she smiles with a relieved sigh.

"I'm really lucky they opened a new training facility here in Louisiana, I can't stand plane rides." She mumbles about an hour later, we're about 40 minutes from the facility now and I really have to pee.

"Yeah, just to be clear, Eric's seriously paying for a car to take you home?" she nods, I can tell she's trying to fall asleep again so I shut up and let her fall asleep once more. When we finally pull up and I wake her she starts to get nervous, but two of the instructors came and took her bags before showing her the way up, cutting off any chance for her to get out of it.

I quickly drove away and found a gas station to fill up and relieve myself at before embarking on the long ass ride home. When I finally pulled up, after a lovely traffic stop, because my damn tail light was out, that actually took a long time to get done with; Vincent is sitting on my porch.

"You hungry?" I call out the window, he nods and stands up. Clearly understanding we were going to Merlotte's, sometimes I loved that he could read my mind, not literally of course. Well I hoped not literally anyways.

He was quiet on the ride over which was bothering me, "did something happen at school today?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He grunted, moody-moody. I sigh and contemplate slipping into his mind, but if he doesn't want to talk about it me reading it from his head would be pretty rude.

"Alright, fine." I answer, pulling into an empty space. We head up the path and I hold the door open for him as he slowly shuffles inside and drops into a booth with a loud sigh, "don't be so dramatic."

"Sorry, I just had a long day. I wish I wasn't going to this school anymore. It sucks." He mutters under his breath.

"I'm sorry. Wish I could say I knew how you felt, but I don't." Dawn breezes by and asks if we'll have our regular, already setting our glasses in front of us, we nod that yes we'll have the regular and she walks off again.

"Did you ever get any type of education Sookie?" he asks.

"I didn't really learn in a school but I went to libraries in whatever state I was in and read a lot of books, I taught myself to write, a nice librarian had taught me to read. It was really embarrassing the day I woke up in that hotel. I found a note and I had no clue what it said. I had to walk down stairs and ask the lady at the desk. She looked at me like I was the dirt under her finger nails."

"That must have been horrible. How old were you?"

"13, it was close to Christmas while I was there. A few days before it maybe, they had everything all decorated. A woman, her name was Christine, saw me wandering around alone. She helped me learn a little about holidays and stuff. She never asked what happened and she even let me spend Christmas with her and her kids before I had to move on. I didn't want to stick around for long because my captor could have found me."

"What was his name?"

Our food arriving saved me from answering; he got distracted by the juicy hamburger in front of him. I ate mine slowly, trying to figure out something else to talk about that wouldn't lead me down remembering my past.

Thankfully he started asking me about states I went through and people I met, and then Sam came over and offered Vincent a job, which he accepted and after we ate we played a round of pool before heading to my house.

Vincent crashed the second we got back and after a quick shower I dropped into my bed to read, I had borrowed Vincent's world history book a few weeks back and I was almost done reading it.

I had to learn some how, I was reading about the Holocaust, which I'd learned about through the library in California a few years before I got back here, right before the vampires came out.

I was reading, at some point, I was sure of that. But I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep; at least I hoped I had fallen asleep. In this dream I was sitting in the dungeon reading the history book, I was watching myself sit in the dark corner while I was reading it.

The door opened somewhere behind where I was sitting to watch, and _he _sauntered into the room, he was shirtless, his pale skin was glowing in the dark. I watched myself, my 25 year old self; shrink back into the corner in a feeble attempt to get away from him.

His brown hair was greasy and there was blood around his mouth, drops on his neck and on his chest, he grabbed my arms and now I found I was in my body, his eyes were glaring into mine, his fangs down and his lips twisted into a sadistic smile.

"You were a bad girl, you didn't die. You ran away. Now you must die." He hauled me off of the floor and threw me across the room like a sack of potatoes, it hit the wall with a sick thud, and every part of me seemed to ache and burn as I landed in a heap at the base of the wall.

Something rolled down my temple; I was too scared to see if it was blood.

He was crouching in front of me in a blur, his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy trying to figure something out, he stared at me for a long minute and then tossed me over his shoulder, he opened a door and I could see the dead bodies now, all of my friends. Anastasia, Vincent, Sam, Lafayette, Arlene, Dawn, Tara.

I bit back a scream, _he _would love that. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The door swung shut and I was a little dizzy as I was tossed onto a bed, he was hovering over me pinning me to the bed, his hands fastening something to my wrists while another girly set of hands hooked something to my feet.

I tried to break free of him once, he had broken my jaw and left it that why for a long time; once it healed he broke it again and gave me his blood to heal me. He used to love doing that. Breaking me and cutting up my stomach before he healed me a little, and only if I was good.

Otherwise he'd leave me cut up until I healed naturally.

He was standing next to her now, they were admiring their instruments, I noticed the wicked curved blade they loved so much in her hands, she turned and smiled at me, it chilled me to the bone.

She stalked over to the bed, sitting so she was straddling my hips, fabric ripped as she softly ran the cool blade across my stomach, it stung a little and I watched beads of blood form and slowly roll down my stomach from the thin cut. She did this again, this time running the blade perpendicular to the way the first one went so the cuts ran together.

She did this for a long time before she deemed me 'no fun' due to my minimal screaming. Then she began savagely cutting me with the blade, her nails, and her teeth. It hurt and I made strangled cries of pain, but I refused to scream out loud.

"Kill her Bill, drink all of her blood, and then give her yours, make her one of us. We'll teach her our ways." She demanded suddenly, removing her body from me in a flash.

He was on me in a blink, his fangs sunk into my scarred throat, I would not let this happen, I screamed and thrashed violently, tears rolling down my face as I screamed, he jerked his head back, taking flesh with him, "Sookie, Sookie." But it wasn't him saying it, someone else, familiar saying my name over my screams.

I jerked up right in my bed, the light assaulting my eyes, Vincent was crouching beside me on the bed looking frightened, "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream, did I wake you?" he nods and tells me I was screaming in my sleep.

I make him go back to bed while I get out of mine and take another shower. Its 5 am, and I know I won't fall asleep again. I let the cold water run over my body, chilling me and waking me up at the same time.

I step out and wrap my towel around my body before I sink to the floor and wrap my arms around my knees, burying my face in them while I cried. The dream had felt too real. It wasn't anything they'd ever done.

She'd never threatened to kill me and bring me back; it truly scared me, the idea of being turned and being under their control. Being Bill's childe gave him eternal power over me, to do what he wanted me too. Forever.

To me, that would have been the worst thing they could do to me, they never tried. Or threatened. Usually by the end of their 6 hours of torture I was screaming like they wanted, only for show. By then I was too far gone to realize what was going on.

My body was shaking as I stood to go get dressed two hours later, I tugged on a pair of jeans and a tank top then headed into the kitchen. Vincent was making breakfast and demanded I sit down at the table.

I dropped down into my chair, his computer was sitting open and I caught a glimpse of something on his screen, "is that the school?" he turns his head to see what I'm talking about and nods.

"Do you mind if I look?"

"Go ahead." He shrugs, going back to his cooking. I scan through the website. It looks like a really good school. He sat a plate down in front of me filled with eggs and bacon, and then he set a glass of orange juice down in front of me.

"Thank you for making breakfast Vincent." I make sure to tell him before I shovel food into my mouth. I feel a lot better after I've eaten and he's a pretty good cook, "I'm going to go shopping, hit the library and other things. You want me to drive you to school?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He replies, setting the dishes in the sink, "I'm just going to get changed." He says before leaving the kitchen. I finish up my breakfast and wash the plates; once I'm done Vincent is waiting by the car.

"What time does your school start?"

"9." He shrugs, "I can't wait until I'm in high school. They start at 7, and I'd have to leave at 6 so I wouldn't be sitting around doing nothing." He grumbles under his breath. We're half way to his school when the Fresh Prince theme song rings out.

"Started making trouble in my neighborhood." I sang under my breath, Vincent sang the next line and then we both sang the rest of it together. When we finally pulled up outside his school I was shocked at how many cars were there and how many students had already arrived. It was only 8:20.

"I'll see you at work Sookie. Bye." He jumped out of the car and pushed the door closed, I drove off, heading toward the library, and I pulled up around 9, just after they opened. Ellis, the elderly woman who ran the library, flashed me a smile when I dropped my books into the return bin.

"Good morning Sookie. Finished already?" she inquires with a smile.

"Yes, I had a lot of free time this past week. I moved onto my neighbor's kid's history book. Do you have things like that here?" I asked, feeling my face automatically scrunch up into my questioning face.

"Not school books but history books and things that will educate you will be over there." She points to the left; I thank her and walk over to that section, browsing through the books.

I found one with Russian history and one on Viking's that looked interesting. I also grabbed one on biology, because I'd always wondered about stuff like that. Then I slipped up the stairs to the romance book area and browsed through, finding a few I hadn't read yet before I went back downstairs and checked out.

I went to the store and got groceries, a new pair of shorts for work, and some shoes. Once that was done I went to get my car gassed up, ran through the car wash and then headed home. Once I got the groceries put away I cleaned the house, took a shower and got dressed for work.

When I got there the place was actually empty, leaving me to help Sam clean the bar up a little bit, restock the shelves, check out our food supply and then sit around with Lafayette, Arlene, and Dawn.

A few customers came in to eat, Vincent showed up shortly after 5, and around 6:30 people started flowing in for Friday night football, beer and dinner. Dawn had left early, leaving Arlene and I stuck with a bunch of tables and a lot to do.

Which is when _they _walked in.

Both blondes from the vampire bar. They looked annoyed, like they'd rather be anywhere else in fact; they looked from one corner to another before their eyes landed on me. I was hovering by the bar, waiting for my order.

Pam smiled and marched right over to me, the other blonde followed after her, "Good evening Miss Stackhouse. Where is your boss?" she purred, leaning on the counter in a seductive pose I'd seen a model on a magazine do. Eyes were on her in a second, mostly male, including my brother.

"Sam!" I call, trying to keep from sounding panicked, I must've succeeded because he walked slowly out a few minutes later, when he spotted the vampires his eyes narrowed in anger, "there he is." I moved around them and went back to my tables, hardly realizing my heart was hammering in my throat until they were out of my sight.

They came out of Sam's office twenty minutes later and both glanced at me curiously before exiting the bar. It scared me and piqued my interest. What had they wanted with Sam?

I marched toward his office, only to meet him in the hallway; he looked flustered and annoyed, "what did the vampires want?" he shrugs and pushes past me, heading for the bar. Well that was rude.

I moved to follow him but got called away by one of my tables. For the rest of the night Sam avoided me like the plague and wasn't in his office when I went to get my purse. I frowned and walked out with Vincent and Lafayette, the lights in Sam's trailer were off, but he had made Lafayette lock up. It was strange. I cast my mental net out, I found Lafayette's mind, Vincent's and a vampire's.

I glanced at Lafayette and he mouthed wolf, our code for vampire, I nodded and he walked quickly toward his car as I shoved Vincent toward mine, he was slow about getting in and I wanted to scream at him to hurry up, but I couldn't. Once he finally buckled up I tore out of the parking lot. Vincent let out a startled cry.

"What the hell Sookie?" he screamed once I had shoved him in the apartment, slamming the door closed and locking it behind me, "what's your problem?"

"Nothing." I snapped back, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling, 'vampire followed us' on it. He nodded slowly and slumped onto the hide-a-bed muttering whatever under his breath while I went to find my gun. I loaded in my silver bullets into the magazine and cast my mental net, it was still outside.

I pulled the door open and looked around, gun pointed out, spotting the faint glow of a vampire by the dumpster, "who the hell is out there?" I hissed into the darkness, stepping out onto the porch. My breath disappeared from my body when the unexpected came out from behind the dumpster.

Elvis. Fucking_. Presley_. I might've been locked up for a long time, but there was no way I couldn't know who he was. My eyes must've been wide as saucers and my mouth was hanging open.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Bubba." He said, standing at the end of my porch, "I'm supposed to be watching Vincent; I don't mean you no harm or nothin'." He told me sincerely.

"Why are you watching Vincent?" I questioned, my voice still coming out in a hiss.

"Eric Northman told me I was supposed to watch him while his mama was away, keep him from getting hurt, and follow him around and stuff at night. I won't be no trouble. I promise." He explained.

"It's okay I guess." I said puzzled, "are you going to leave when she gets back?" he nods, "if you ever have to come back, please tell me, okay? I don't like vampires creeping around without me knowing about it."

"I'm sorry Miss, I'll tell you next time." He says, I'm not sure why but I trusted that he would.

"Alright, goodnight Bubba." I stepped back into the house and shut the door, locking the dead bolt and the chain. Vincent watched me curiously, "Don't worry about it, whoever it was left." I lied. He nodded and from his mind I could tell he hadn't heard me talking with 'Bubba'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Anastasia got back Bubba was gone. While he was here he didn't bother me like the other vampires did. He wasn't as creepy and he was actually really friendly, like an overgrown child.

As soon as he was gone paranoia snuck up on me, with him here I felt a bit safer oddly enough, and knowing there was no vampire-no, nobody at all protecting Vincent and Anastasia made me a little nervous. Nothing happened during the next few weeks though so it left me feeling a little better after awhile.

Anastasia dropped a huge bomb into my head in June though, she said she was going to a vampire party thing for work, because Eric had invited her and she was going to go alone. It wasn't until a few days ago she relented and agreed to let me come along. She told me this was a sort of fancy event and I needed to dress appropriately so we spent a half an hour going through my closet. She could pick up my thoughts if I thought them directly to her, so I found a dress, pictured it in my mind and thought it. She denied most of them right away.

She finally settled on two dresses, a red flashy dress that tied around my neck, one that I had bought years ago and stashed in the way back of my closet, and flared at the end and a black mesh tube dress. I settled on the black dress and let her borrow the red one. I wore a pair of black pumps with it and some tan leggings. My hair was purposely styled so it hung down around my neck. That was like a big sign that said "not dinner" to vampires. It didn't always stop them before, but after the Great Revelation it seemed to do the trick.

I was currently waiting for her by my car, it was two hours until sunset and she was supposed to meet me here after she called for her car. The black SUV pulled up before she came out, the driver was a human guy named Bobby who instantly seemed to dislike me. I didn't know why though. A few minutes after he pulled up Anastasia and her dog Nyx, a solid black German Shepherd, stepped out of her door, "took you long enough." I tease; she turned her head in my direction and stuck her tongue out at me. Annoyance rolled off of Bobby in waves and he snorted that sounded almost like a grunt. Rude.

I let Anastasia and Nyx get in the car ahead of me before I climbed in and shut the door, with a huff and a barely audible 'finally' from Bobby we pulled away from the apartment. Nobody talked on the ride over; the only real sound was Nyx's panting. She was sitting between us staring forward, after awhile she laid down; resting her head on my lap since Anastasia had a computer on hers. I absently scratched her head while watching the road out my window.

After about an hour of driving we finally pulled up outside of a huge mansion. My stomach tangled in knots, why did I want to come again? _Oh yeah, to protect Ana_. I blinked at the mansion and cast my net, picking up at least 40 vampires in the very near vicinity of the car. I stepped out and used a lint roller on my dress while Ana got out and resituated, taking the dogs harness in her left hand, "Sook, will you lead us?" she asks.

"Sure thing." I watch Bobby who is walking slowly forward in front of us, "go straight for now." She commands Nyx to follow, which I assume means follow me, which is what she does.

Bobby leads us up to a cobblestone path; I pause in my walking to warn Ana who thanks me as she slips on one a few minutes later, once we're clear of the path Bobby leads us up to a door and through it, past a vampire that looked like James Bond. He gave the dog a strange look as we passed by. I wonder how the dogs got used to vampires, from what I noticed of a few they didn't really like vampires, but Nyx merely glanced around at the people indifferently.

Bobby led us through a bunch of people, which forced Ana to hold on to my arm as I shoved through the crowd behind him, until he finally stopped at a table next to the two blondes from Fangtasia. Of course. I hear Anastasia command Nyx to sit. I quickly scanned both of them, Pam was in a light blue dress with thick straps and a square neckline, and I faintly compared her to Alice from Alice in Wonderland in the back of my mind before turning to Viking. He was in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt; the top two buttons were undone exposing his well muscled chest. My eyes lingered on that exposed area a little too long.

"Well Sookie, this is certainly a surprise." Pam laughs, I frown at her to which she shrugs.

"Well hello Pam." Anastasia greets, Pam smiles at her warmly which I find strange for some reason, "Eric?" she calls out, Viking is busy staring at the dog and shakes his head when she says Eric.

"Sorry, Hello Ana." He says, "when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" he reminds me of a concerned father when he says it and I have to hold back the chuckle threatening to escape my lips. These are strange vampires, but they were still vampires.

"Shortly after my son was born. Why would I need to tell you?" he has no answer for her and she smiles triumphantly, her face glowing, "I would introduce you, but it seems you know each other?" she turns her head toward me.

"Yes, remember I told you I went to Fangtasia. Then again you already knew that didn't you." I accuse in a pouting voice, had this been why she didn't want me to come?

"I may have, but that doesn't matter. Can I sit somewhere? I hurt my ankle on that stupid path leading up to the house." She grumbles. Pam stands and directs her towards a chair, telling me to sit on Ana's left, beside Eric.

"Why the hell did Bobby come up that way?" Eric demands angrily looking at Pam like she held the answer, "He was supposed to come up the back way."

"He doesn't seem like the type that cares." I say absently, both turn to look at me causing me to regret opening my big mouth, I brush the feeling away before I respond in a bored voice, "What? He just seemed rude; don't look at me like that." I feel myself slouching a little bit and instantly change so my back is as straight as a board.

"Anastasia, I apologize for my employee's manners toward you, and you as well Sookie." Eric said sounding like one of those vampires who came to visit Lafayette to pay him off.

"I expect very little from anyone that works for you." The words leave my mouth before I think about it, but instead of looking pissed like I expected both vampires look really amused. _Thank Goodness. _

After a brief awkward silence Anastasia and Eric start discussing his finances, how their life has been and other matters I need not listen to. I start to get bored and my shields drop down enough for me to sense minds around the building, I sit up and drop them completely. Anastasia stiffens beside me and Nyx picks her head up. Eric and Pam are staring at me now.

_We're gunna blow these Fanger's sky high. This is gunna be awesome. _

For fucks sake, "Ana, up now." I demand, shoving my chair back quickly but I already feel it's too late, "get down!" I screech as loud as possible, dropping to the ground and pulling Ana with me, she lands beside Nyx and I land practically on top of the large dog. I feel Eric and Pam drop around us as an explosion rocks the building, there's a strong, hard body pressed against my back while my face buries in my arms.

The building crumbles and I hear screams, growls and gun fire through the ringing in my ears. I stay curled up with a hard cold body pressed against my back and Nyx's furry body nestled against my leg. After a few minutes Ana moves beside me, the noise has stopped and the ringing in my ears is gone, it's eerily silent around us now.

A pair of strong hands helps me to my feet, when I turn my head I find Eric standing behind me, his hands still on my shoulders, looking around at the destruction, "Pam, get Ana to the SUV." He demands, I watch Pam grab Ana around the waist, Ana calls Nyx who follows Pam's blurring figure rather admirably.

Eric puts his arm around my waist before I can protest and wind whips past me, a scream caught in my throat. When he I feel him stop I throw myself out of his arms, only to have him grab my arms and shove me into the back of an SUV next to Ana and Nyx. Pam is in the front passenger seat and Eric is driving like a mad man out of the parking lot.

"I told you so." I tell Ana before slumping against the door, contemplating throwing myself out of it to get away from the vampires, my heart is hammering in my throat and my mind is on over drive, fear digging deep into my mind as old instincts take over.

"Yeah, whatever Sookie." Anastasia teases playfully, making me angrier, I'm sure my face is red and I'm practically snorting I'm so mad.

"You totally would have died if I was there." I snap, she makes an exasperated noise and leans again her door. It occurred to me that neither vampire asked me how I knew, "Why are you two so calm about this?" I hiss through my teeth, anger clouding my mind and better judgment, something that has seemed to flee from my mind all night. seemed to be my only defense right now, unbelievable anger. Great.

"About what?" Pam asks in what seemed to be an innocent voice, turning her head toward me with a catlike grin on her face. I scowl.

"Me knowing about the bombers." I answer in a hiss.

"You're a telepath." Pam said, eyes widening in fear after she said it, her eyes flicking to Eric, "I mean…"

"Ana! You told them?" I hissed angrily, shock crossed her face and her temper flared as she screamed that I was a fucking idiot if she thought I'd told them, "than how did they know?" I countered just as angrily as she had screamed at me.

"We've known for awhile. Calm down Sookie. You act like you've never met us before." Pam laughs lightly, a slightly nervous sound in her voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snap, turning my glare to her. Her eyebrows rise in surprise and she glances at Eric again.

"You don't know?" he asks me his eyes meeting mine in the rearview mirror. I shake my head no and Pam mutters 'shit' under her breath. Nobody speaks again until we pull up outside Ana's apartment, and by that time I'm freaking out. I toss myself out of the car, casting my net out to see if anyone else is out there. I feel another vampire.

God, they're surrounding me.

I run toward my door, scrambling to get the keys out of my purse and into the lock. But I can't seem to do it, "Sookie, calm down." Eric is suddenly beside me; I lash out and smack his chest hard, his face was too far away for me and tears blur my vision as my body shakes uncontrollably.

Behind me Pam sucks in unnecessary breath, I shouldn't have hit him, the rational part of my brain tells me, but the other parts keep screaming to get inside and hit Eric until he goes away. I try to jam the key in the door again and drop them. They're in Eric's hand in the next second and I'm lashing out, hitting him hard across the face with the back of my half closed hand.

"Give. Me. My. Keys." I demand angrily, he stares at me without a single emotion on his face, "Now." He shakes his head and unlocks my door for me; I push it open and jump inside where I know I'm safe, on the other side of the magical barrier that kept them out of my house.

"Pam, help Ana inside and make sure she's okay. I need to make a phone call." Eric says walking away from my door. I sag against the door frame as he walks away, only to jump when Bubba is on my porch a second later, standing there looking down at me nervously.

"I tried to come over earlier and tell you I was here Miss, so I thought I'd let you know I was here for the night." He said frowning, "are you okay Miss?"

"Thank you Bubba. I appreciate it. And I'm fine, goodnight." I take my keys out of the door after he disappears and I close and lock it, slumping down onto my couch. Once I'm finally sitting I realize how bad I'm shaking and how tears are burning in my eyes as the cascade down my face.

I decided a shower is in order and as I stumble through the house I check all the doors and windows. I pull the curtains shut tight on my window and pull my dress and underwear off before slipping into the shower. I'm still shaking as I stand under the piping hot water, and eventually my legs give out and I'm sitting on the bottom of the tub, my body shaking uncontrollably and tears streaming from my eyes as I attempt to suck in deep breaths of oxygen to calm myself down.

_Get a hold of yourself Sookie. _My mind chided, only my body wouldn't listen.

I had always thought I'd been over my initial fear of vampires, that I would be okay as long as none attacked me but I was wrong. Eric didn't attack me tonight, he saved me and brought me home, but I was still scared of him. Scared that they both knew my power, and claimed they knew me on top of it! I would remember if I'd seen them before, wouldn't I? I remembered all the names and faces of the other vampires who I had met. Bill, Lorena, Malcolm, Diana, Liam, Sophie Ann. But not them.

How did they know me? Did they know I was part Fae? Did they want to drain me? Or use my ability? Or torture me before they kill me? Maybe they didn't want anything to do with me and I was over reacting. I sat in the bottom of the tub with my arms holding my knees in my chest for another 20 minutes before I got up and washed off, when I was soaping up I found a few cuts on my arms and calf that I hadn't noticed before, they would blend in with the other scars quick enough.

I toweled off and put on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt before curling up on my couch to watch my favorite movie Girl, Interrupted. I must have fallen asleep during the first 10 minutes though, because the next thing I remember someone was knocking on my door and they were already at the Downtown scene where the main character, Suzanna, was singing to Polly.

I cast my mental net out and found two voids outside my door, "Go away." I muttered, knowing they'd hear me. But neither moved away, one knocked again, "fuck off!" I called a little louder. Once again one of them knocked, "Stay out there and fry then!"

"I have orders to." Pam's voice came through the door, she sounds annoyed but deadly serious. I rolled off of the couch and unlocked the door, pulling it open to find Pam and Bubba standing there, "I'm just making sure you're alright. Eric is sorry if he frightened you." She sounds like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"If he was so sorry he'd be man enough to come apologize himself." I hissed, then slammed the door closed in her face, "Go away Pam. You did what he wanted you too!" I yelled after five minutes when I found her brain signature outside my house. That got her to leave, and Bubba disappeared two doors down.

Pesky vampires.

I shuffled into my bedroom, after checking the deadbolt on my door and the chain, and slumped into my bed. Sleep was hard to come across, and when I finally fell asleep I wasn't happy with the dream I stumbled into. I was in a large field, my children were with me and playing around looking happy, the sun was setting but we were all still outside, even after the sun set and I had to light a torch light.

I was still lying on the ground alone when the kids spun, grins on their faces, and threw themselves toward me, and my husband who was suddenly beside me, "daddy!" my daughter shrieked. He chuckled deeply, it sent shivers up my spine, and before I even turned my head I knew it was Eric I was leaning over and kissing softly.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing me passionately for a long time, his strong arms holding me securely to his chest. He radiated safety, and I didn't really want to leave his arms when he let go. Instead I scooted so I was lying beside him, my head on his chest looking up at the sky.

A few minutes of sky staring later a scream from somewhere else forced us both to sit up, our daughter was shrieking happily being spun by my best friend, and from here I could make out her white blonde hair and blue dress. Pam. She didn't look out of place, had she always been in my dream?

Perhaps she was always here?

Then I was jerked from my dream by another scream, or so I thought, I was lying on a bed, my hands tied above me, _he _was hovering over me, a hungry expression on his face. My stomach tangled and I was shaking in fear beneath him, my knees vainly pressed together, trying to keep him out.

He was sitting now though, his head turned toward the door, I turned my head and then jerked awake, my heart slamming against my chest. I looked around the room, sunlight fought to filter through the black curtains but failed. I was lying in my bed, alone, not tied up, not in any immediate danger.

A few calming breaths later and my heart beat returned to normal. I looked at the clock; it was nearly 6:30. _How had I slept all day?_ Bewildered I got out of my bed and changed into a pair of Capri jeans and a light tank top, planning on heading over to Merlottes. When I got close to the door I could hear a scratching. I pulled the door open quickly and found Nyx, whining and scratching at the door, as soon as I stepped toward her she took off toward Anastasia's apartment.

Without a second thought I took off after the dog. Her door was open and she was in the kitchen, James was pinning her too the ground and both seemed too distracted to notice me. I looked around the kitchen for something to use while Nyx was barking insistently at James who attempted to back hand her.

I snatched up a baseball bat laying in the living room and smashed it into his ribs with all the strength I could muster, with my fear from the dream still fresh in my veins it was pretty hard. James was a big man, and it didn't move him but he grunted in pain and turned to me, lurching toward me when he saw who I was.. I took off running, praying that he'd follow me.

He did and followed me into her bedroom, where I slammed the bat into his ribs again, satisfied when I heard a sick crack. Unfortunately he grabbed me up by the shoulder and threw me into a wall. I hit it with a sickening smack and my head put a hole into a picture, and the wall. My vision spotted a little but I could still see him coming toward me like a train.

I dropped to my knees and crawled to the bathroom, using the sink to pull myself up through the window I could see the sun was almost gone. I did the only thing I could think of when he slammed his meaty fist into my face, I screamed, lashing out and hitting him back anywhere I could reach, clawing, punching, kicking, and smacking. He back handed me hard and I tripped into the tub, my head slammed into the soap holder, he started to come at me again, and then suddenly fell to the ground after I heard a sickening crack.

Pam was standing behind him, an annoyed expression etched into her face as she looked down at his corpse nudging it aside with her foot with disgust burning in her eyes, "you're bleeding." She stated the annoyance gone and her stoic mask firmly back in place before she was walking over and pulling me gently out of the tub. The mirror across from the tub showed a bruise forming on my cheek and I could see the blood on the back of my head when I turned toward the mirror.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I grumbled, "Is Ana okay?" I asked nervously, pushing past Pam and heading back to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with Bubba, holding frozen peas to her face. Vincent was standing beside her asking over and over what he could do to help, anger mentally rolled out of him and into my already throbbing head.

"Bubba, go clean up the bathroom." Pam demanded, he looked at her confused for a second, then looked at me and then back to Pam. Clearly understand something he walked past us and into the bathroom.

"Sookie, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where is he?" Anastasia spit the sentence out quickly and her words were jumbled together.

"I'm…er…I'm fine. He's uh…not gunna bother you guys anymore." I tell her awkwardly, "are you alright? 'Cause I need to go lock up my apartment."

"Yeah I'm fine Sookie, he didn't hurt you did he?" I quickly blocked her from my mind.

"Not at all." I lie, glaring at Vincent warningly. He nodded to show he understood, even though his mom was likely to find out soon anyways. I nodded absently and then walked out the door, "by the way, I told you a dog was a good idea. She probably just saved your ass. So again, I told you so." I said in a teasing voice before I shut it behind me.

"Stackhouse." Pam called out, I turned to look at her, "you're going to need someone to stitch that up. I will do it for you if you want." She offers. I'm weary of her offer, even if I know she's completely right. Anger slaps itself into place in my defense system and I glare at her.

"Yeah right. I'm not inviting you into my house." I hiss.

"You can dis-invite me after I stitch you up. We don't need a second dead body to dispose of." Pam sounded like she would do anything to try and get into my house. I've always known that I can rescind a vampire's invitation to my house after I invite them in, but did I want her in my apartment for any length of time?

"If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now." She points out, gesturing to the fact that we were both outside.

"Why do you want to help me? And don't say because you don't need another dead body. Why are you really helping? Did Eric command you to?" she nods, which is good enough reason for me right now. Later I would have to think about exactly why the blonde Viking was ordering his second in command to help me, "fine, come in."

We walk into my bathroom where Pam cleans up my head and quickly stitches it up, neither of us say anything and once she's done she goes to leave, I stop her though and she spins around, giving me an exasperated look. "I just want to know, when you say I know you, were you guys…did you two…when I was little- did you know Bill Compton?" I settle on finally asking.

"Unfortunately yes, you know about Sheriffs?" I nod, "well Eric was working for a Sheriff in Mississippi when we first met you, about some V dealers so we were forced to seek Bill's help." She hisses his name like is poison, "and we met you incidentally while he was torturing you. You thanked us at least 10 times when Bill was forced to release you for the night, and said you'd never forget us. When you found out we were vampires you went running and screaming though." A frown appears on her face and disappears quickly, I briefly wonder if I imagine it.

"And how old was I? Five? Because I don't remember you."

"You were maybe 8 or so. He'd had you for almost 5 years." She answers, she looks like she wants to tell me more but bites her tongue, "Look, Eric wants you to come see him tomorrow night at Fangtasia, you don't have to, but he would be grateful if you did. So please consider it. Goodnight Miss Stackhouse."

"You can call me Sookie. I don't know why you don't already, I kinda expected it." I ramble; she chuckles and shakes her head like I'm a foolish child or something, as she walks out the door.

"Goodnight, Sookie." She says in a purr with a wink, I find myself laughing at her as she disappears. I see Bubba walking back toward Ana's apartment and wave, he smiles and waves back as I shut my door. Maybe they weren't all bad. But I wasn't ready to put my guard all the way down just yet. I flipped the lock on my door before I sat down on my couch to try and numb my mind to the busy 24 hours I'd just had, picking up my phone to call Ana.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I drive down to Fangtasia the next night after work, but once I pull up I begin to rethink my smart plan. It was hot outside so we were in our summer clothes which meant short shorts, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to be around Eric like that. But Pam had already spotted my car from her place at the door so there was no turning around and hauling ass away from the place.

With a sigh and some mental preparation I got out of the car and headed toward the line, but Pam signaled for me to come over to her, she vacated her place at the door for some other vampire to fill and led me back to Eric's office. The human occupant's minds' were pressing on my mental walls hard, my head was starting to ache and I just wanted to run away even though my legs followed Pam/

She knocked twice on the big metal door and apparently got an answer because she typed in a code, now 7, 6, 5, 2, and the door opened. Eric smiled at me and waved Pam away after I had stepped into the office. The door slid shut and locked behind me, my heart sped up a little bit, but my mind relaxed into the silence of the empty vampire's mind.

"Don't panic Sookie; I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, please sit down." He gestures to the chair on the other side of his desk as he leans back in his chair and props his feet up on the desk. I sigh and slump down in the chair, I find myself picking at my nails as we stare at each other, and I notice another man sitting in the corner. He's not a vampire but he's not human either. His mind seems to be blocked off, a new type of void.

"What did you want exactly?" I finally ask, my eyes flicking back to Eric.

"Do you know the vampire Sophie Ann?" the name makes my temper flare and I nod stiffly, "she is looking for you. She wishes to posses you, and as her Sheriff if she asks me if I know where you are I cannot lie. There are few ways to keep her from getting to you, and I'd like to offer you the ways, but I'm afraid you won't really like any of them."

"Besides claiming me, how else could you possibly protect me?" I ask dryly, he looks shocked, "are you going to marry me? Or bond with me? Or maybe all three?"

"You know a lot." He observes, indifferent to my bitchy attitude while the man in the corner seems to have had his feathers ruffled a bit.

I snort, "Bill has a big mouth. He bonded me to him once, when she came sniffing around. I'm not sure I really like the idea of being bonded again, it was a bitch and a half to break."

"How old were you?" he asks, his fingers lacing together and his chin resting on them.

"It was just after you and Pam stopped by all those years ago." I wave off, if Pam's age guess was right then they had seen me either before or after the bond, "it took months for it to wear off, and it did the job, but what else can you do besides that?"

"If you work for me, in a legally binding contract that will slow her down some, I'm sure. But unless we were to bond or marry, there is no indefinite way to protect you." He replies.

"Why do you want to protect me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I made a promise to someone that I would always protect you." He answers, now waving _his_ hand in the air to dismiss _me_, "so, the contract we could sign now and get out of the way."

"I want Mister Cataliades to walk me through it. I'm not well educated so I'm not going to sign anything without a lawyer present." I answer instantly, fibbing a little.

"I cannot contact him, he the Queen's lawyer and she would most definitely ask why I was calling him, and wish to see the contract." He replies, "My lawyer can help you. I promise it binds you to nothing, it only outlines the work you'll do for me, reading patrons and other people I need read, really its not much, but it makes you my-."

"Property, yeah whatever. Give it to me." I snap my fingers angrily and his lawyer passes over the contract. I scan the contract, which I actually understood from reading law books over the years, it's not binding me to anything too horrible, other then being Eric's, "the humans I read, what happens to them if they're guilty? I've already got one dead body hovering over my head."

"They will be disposed of." He answers vaguely; I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what that meant.

"They won't be killed or I won't do it." I reply forcefully.

"You'd let Sophie Ann take you to save a bunch of fangbangers?" I nod which earns me an amused look from the vampire across from me and a deep chuckle erupts from within him. Just like in my dream the shiver runs up my spine and heat forms in my center. I fidget and look at the contract, pointedly not looking at Eric who could probably tell what his laughter did to me, "Alright, they wont be killed. Now will you sign the damn thing?" he asks, all the humor gone from his voice.

"Thank you." I smile, signing the contract before handing it back to him. He tells me he'll need me on a Friday and Saturday every week to read the patrons and that he'd call me as needed other than that. We discussed what he would pay me, and boy did the number make me wanna fall over, at this rate I wouldn't need my job at Merlotte's after my first night working for Eric, not that I wouldn't work there anyways.

He was paying for my commute and any extra hours I had to do that went with the reading, before I left I somehow remembered to stipulate that any harm that came to me, or my clothing, would be compensated for. That had made him laugh, but he agreed to pay me back for any clothes that would be damaged due to work or any medical problems that will arise. The way he says it doesn't make me feel any better. But knowing that Sophie Ann will have a harder time getting to me makes me feel a lot safer. Even if it means being contracted and for all intents and purposes owned by Eric.

"Now about your living, if you keep working here you're going to need to live closer. And the closer you live to me the better. If you live in Shreveport you won't have to travel as far and nobody will know where you are, so you will be safer." He says.

"I'm not prepared to move and leave my job right now Eric, but I will keep that in mind, because Lord knows it'd be safer for me to live in Shreveport and away from my family, but still, I'm not ready." He shrugs me off, like he knows eventually I'll give in, "is that why Ana has been packing? I noticed the boxes last night when we got in the fight."

"It may or may not be." He says, "either way, you will be protected by Bubba or Pam every night if you wish to live in Bon Temps." I nod, silently agreeing to it, and after a few more conditions I was free to leave.

My car wasn't behaving on the whole ride back home, I was worried it would break down half way there, but I pulled up to the apartments with it still in once piece. Lafayette was sitting on my porch waiting for me, his eyes trained on the dumpster. I cast my mental net out and located a void.

I stepped out of my car and up to my door, unlocking it quickly and letting Lafayette in, Bubba was on my porch seconds after I crossed through the door, "Good evenin' Miss Sookie. I'm here again tonight."

The look on Lafayette's face was priceless, "Thanks Bubba. My friend's a little frightened of vampires, so if you don't mind…." I said as kindly as possible. He gave me a lopsided grin and was gone just as quickly has he had come.

"Was that _Elvis?_" Lafayette's eyes were wide with confusion.

"He told me his name was Bubba, so call him Bubba." I answer with a shrug, "so Whatcha doin' here?"

"Comin' to visit you. I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you? And why is there a vampire out there?" I pointed to the couch and slumped down into my recliner, I started telling him about what had happened, and by the time I reached the end his mind was blank, like his face.

I sat silently watching him, I guess he was processing so I let him have his space and picked up one of my books. Twenty pages later he finally cleared his throat. I pulled off my glasses, put a book mark in the page, and set both on the side table.

"So you're working for that Northman guy? Who is the guy from Fangtasia? And you're doing it _willingly_?" he sounds angry.

"As willingly as I can. I mean, Sophie Ann is Queen, she will take me and he has to answer her. If I'm 'his' she can't just _take me._ But if I'm under contract, she'll be able to take me, just not as quick as she'd like to."

"You gunna bond to this guy too?" he's suddenly really angry, what the hell was his problem?

"No, of course not! Look, I don't like this situation, but I don't want Sophie Ann to get her grubby little claws on me! I've met her once, and she almost got me then. If I hadn't been bonded to that fucker she would have taken me and I would probably be dead!" I was yelling by the time I got to the last statement.

"Well, until this shit is done, goodbye." He got up instantly and made his way out the door, angry thoughts following him. My door hung ajar and I could see him stomp over to his car, get into it, and drive off.

My heart felt broken, Lafayette had been my closest friend, and now because I was in danger he was throwing a stupid temper tantrum and leaving me alone? Numbly I walked to the door and closed it, locked all my doors and windows, and then crawled into bed, burying my face in a fluffy pillow.

I didn't feel any better by Saturday when I woke up. I felt like I had a hole where my feelings used to be. It was about noon and I didn't have to work so I just lie in my bed and read the books I'd picked up from the library. Friday Pam had dropped off my uniform. It was sitting on my chair, antagonizing me. It was almost as skimpy as the outfit the server, Ginger, had on that first night. I glared at for an hour around six o'clock before I finally pushed myself out of my bed and put the clothes on.

I was in a skirt that fell to just below my finger tips and a t-shirt with the image of a corset with boobs falling out of it printed on it, along with the name 'Fangtasia' in red fancy script. It almost made me laugh when I put it on and it sat almost perfectly on me. Pam had also dropped off a pair of red pumps that gave me 3 extra inches.

I had my hair in nice waves around my face and some smoky makeup so I could blend in a little better. I didn't want to stand out as much as I had, that way I wouldn't get anymore unwanted attention then I would already get from being a 'waitress'.

As I slipped on the heels I heard someone knocking on my door, I cast my net out and found a familiar tangled, snarled mind, as well as a void. "One minute!" I yelled, searching for my phone, ID, and car keys. I tucked my phone and ID into my bra and then stuck my key ring on my finger. When I pulled the door open Sam was leaning on the railing of my porch, he eyed the shirt and narrowed his eyes, "what is this?" he gestures to my shirt.

"Work. Since I'm not working tonight I figured I'd get a second job." I glanced around the parking lot and found Bubba standing by Anastasia's porch talking to her, "What's the big deal?"

"You didn't tell me." he answered, sounding angry. What is wrong with everyone lately?

"I didn't realize I had to tell you everything that goes on in my life. I took a shit earlier today, incase you were wondering." I yelled angrily, both Bubba and Anastasia turned toward me, "hey guys." I waved to Bubba, plastering a smile on my face.

"Why are you working there?" Sam pulled my attention back to him and a scowl appeared on my face. Why was everyone interested in me all of the sudden? So I was working for a vampire, strange for me I know. But it's my choice.

"Well Sam, that's just none of your business, now is it? It's not affecting my work for you. So if you don't mind I've got to leave." I lock up my apartment door, step of the porch and march down to my car.

"If you wanna work for that vampire then you're not working for me anymore." Sam called after me.

"Are you fucking me Sam Merlotte?" I spun around and yelled getting up in his face, "Because I'm working at Fangtasia on a Saturday night I'm getting _fired_?"

"Yes." He answered, "If you're going to have another job then I think you don't really need one, and my other waitress could use the extra shifts."

"Well then, fuck you and goodbye." I snarled, jerking my car door open and starting my car. I ripped out of the parking lot and tore down the road. Halfway to work my I heard something smack against my car and it was hard to turn the wheel to go around the curve. I pulled over and stopped the car.

I took my flash light from the glove box, cast my mental net out. Nobody was in the near vicinity so I stepped out, popped the hood and took a look in sign. One of the belts in my car snapped and wrapped around a bunch of other things. In other words, my car was not moving anytime soon.

I plucked my cell phone out of my bra and scrolled through the list of numbers I had, Arlene, Dawn and Holly were all at work; Lafayette was at work and still not speaking to me, which left me with the next option, Pam. I had Fangtasia's number saved under Pam's name, so I was surprised to say the least when Longshadow answered the phone, "Can I speak to Pam please?"

"She's busy." He growled back.

"What about Eric?"

"Busy."

"Tell one of them Marnie Jones needs to talk to them now." I snarled into the phone, Longshadow grumbled something I could hear and put me on hold, a few seconds later the receiver picked up.

"Marnie?" Pam chuckled into the phone, "what's wrong?"

"My car broke down." I muttered, eliciting another laugh from her.

"I'll send Eric." She hung up before I could protest; I snapped the phone shut and crawled into my car to wait. 20 minutes later someone tapped on my window. I cracked my eye open and saw Eric's glowing face grinning at me.

"What happened to the car?" he asked as I stepped out. I popped the hood again and showed him the damage, "I'll let you use one of the company cars for now. And I'll have your heap of junk towed."

"Thanks." He nodded, called someone and then pushed me toward his red corvette that I almost didn't notice parked on the other side of the road. He opened and closed my door for me and in a blur he was in the driver's seat before I had my seatbelt even half way on.

He drove fast or faster then he should have been going, but not too fast thankfully. Even though we were about 45 minutes away we made it in twenty because he was driving fast and there was no traffic. We didn't speak the whole time. He showed me in the back way and told me he'd text me the door code for the night on the days I would come in.

After that he showed me what I would be doing for the night, which tables and how to heat up the TruBlood. He told me the manners expected of me while I was working, like I didn't already know. But I kept my mouth shut, did as I was told and listened to people all night.

When four am finally rolled around I could finally slump into a booth and let my head fall to the table. I was beyond exhausted, had the biggest headache I've ever had, and I felt like I was going to vomit up food I hadn't eaten. A waitress named Belinda came by and wiped down my table, forcing me to sit up just in time to see Pam beckoning me to her. I slid out of the booth and wandered over to her, "I won that bet." She sniggered.

"What bet?" I inquired following her back towards Eric's office.

"That you would still be wearing your heels at the end of the night. Eric thought they'd be too, and I quote, 'tall for Sookie to walk in'. You're still in them." I glanced down at the three inch heels.

"Pam, I used to work in 6 inch heels, and danced in them, for a living for two years." I didn't realize until it was too late that I had said that, just as Pam typed in 5,4,2,6 and swung the door open.

I wasn't sure whose face was better, Eric's shocked expression, or Pam's face that looked a mix of shocked and disappointed. She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes where I noticed ruby tears had welled in her eyes from laughing at Eric's face, motioning for me to walk in before she tucked the handkerchief away.

I stepped into the office and sat down in one of his chairs across from his desk, he was scrawling out checks in a notebook. "So, did you find anything from anyone's mind?"

"Nothing really, just a bunch of thoughts of which vampires the patrons wanna fuck. And honestly, I was shocked how many wanted Longshadow." Eric glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, "I would never guess that one, Pam was second, then Indira, and surprisingly you were favored among the men more than the women."

Eric looked shocked, and Pam was trying not to laugh again from where she was standing behind him. The shock was gone from his face in seconds and he ripped off a check and handed it to me.

I glanced down at the number and almost fell out of my chair, "Fuck." I muttered, then my brain wandered elsewhere and I made a second stupid slip-up for the night, "at least I won't need to look for a job." As soon as the words left my mouth I smacked myself.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, he actually looked concerned and Pam's focus was back on me. My heart hammered in my chest as I made a route out of here that involved me flinging my shoes at the vampires and ended with me being dead because I've got no car.

"I got fired before I left for work today." I gave in, it'd be stupid to lie about something so little.

"Why would the shifter fire you?"

"Because I'm working for you? I don't know. So, one of you going to drive me home? 'Cause I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep." Eric said something to Pam in another language, she disappeared in reappeared in seconds flat, dangling some keys off of her finger.

She tossed them to me, "it's sitting outside next to Eric's corvette. Have a good night Sookie. And cash that check in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow. Bubba should be there tonight." I nod and get out of the chair I had fallen into.

By the time I reach the door Pam has the door open for me, she quickly runs to let me out the back door too. There's a few black SUV's parked side-by-side, I see a man getting out of one and the other is where Longshadow was heading, so I assume it's the one beside Eric's corvette that I get.

I hit the unlock button anyways, and it confirmed my assumption. It was nice to drive down the road in a car that I didn't need to fear would break down at any time. I even had a CD player, and a reliable AC, I was happy.

Bubba was lingering on Anastasia's porch when I got home; I waved at him as I walked into my house and locked the door, went around, checked all the windows, showered, dried my hair and crawled into bed.

**Slowly running out of prewritten chapters. There should be another one up Saturday or Sunday because I'm on Spring break this week. Hope you enjoy, and I know kinda predictable what Eric was going to ask, but I've got plans! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning my cell phone woke me up, Gran was calling to have me come over and help her out at the house so I rolled out of bed, cashed my check from work, and headed down to her house. It turns out she had already found out about me losing my job, working at Fangtasia and the fight with Lafayette thanks to the gossip mill in Bon Temps. She and Jason were both sitting there ready to talk to me when I pulled in behind Jason's truck. I thought about hauling ass out of there, but Jason was already walking toward the SUV with a shocked look on his face.

I sighed and shut off the SUV, my arm feeling like a thousand pounds as I turned that key, undid my seatbelt and slipped out of the car, as soon as the door was closed Jason starting raving about this and that, starting with the vampire Lafayette told him about to me working at Fangtasia, "and where the hell did you get this car? Are you whoring yourself to those vamps or something?" he finished.

I had nothing to say to him, so I just did the first thing that came to mind, I smashed my fist into that pretty little face of his. I felt his nose crack under my fingers and saw the blood roll down his face as I pulled my hand back, Gran looked shocked.

"Now you listen to me Jason Stackhouse!" I yelled just as loudly as he had been yelling, "my sex life isn't any of your damn business so don't go sticking your nose into it! Actually none of my life that I don't share with you _myself _is any of your business. You don't know me as well as you seem to think you do so don't go assuming things! Is this why you called me to come down here?" I asked, turning to face my Gran trying to pull the anger from my voice.

"No, it's not." She answered calmly, "I called you down here to tell you someone bought the Compton place across the lot. I figured you'd want to know, since it seems to be a vampire whose living there." I had never told Gran who the vampire who had taken me was, so when my face paled, my knees started quaking, and I ran to my car I probably worried her a little bit. But my mind was doing the one thing it was good at. Blocking and going into self-preservation mode.

I knew the sun wouldn't be down for a few more hours, but that didn't stop me from calling Eric, I left a message with Ginger that he or Pam were to call me _as soon as they rose _and then I drove to my apartment and locked myself inside for the rest of the night after a chat with Gran that was more pleasant then the one with Jason, sitting numbly with a loaded gun next to my couch while I tried to get sucked into a lifetime movie.

Gran must've called a dozen times, but I didn't reach for the phone until it was dark and my phone rang with the ringtone I'd set for Fangtasia. I glanced down at the caller ID just in case and then accepted the call, "I need to know. Did he buy his house?" I hissed into the phone without any of the manners Gran had tried to explain to me.

"Yes." Eric answered with a plain voice, "Stay in your home tonight. Do not come in. I will come to you when I can. Do not answer the phone for anyone, answer the door for only me." he hung up without an answer from me and at that moment I didn't care nor did I plan on leaving my house.

After sitting on my couch for a few minutes I got up and shut off all of the lights in my house except for a tiny reading lamp in my bedroom. I sit and read, getting lost in a new world of someone else. I feel safe and I move from one world to the next until three in the morning when someone knocks on my door.

I cast my net out and find a void, I already know its Eric's, I didn't know why I knew it was him, but I just knew it was. Even so I look out the peep hole and find his tall frame filling my door way. I pull the door open and just look at him, unsure of inviting him in; even if I can uninvited him. "Come in, Eric." I finally uttered, stepping back, he quickly moved over the threshold and closed the door.

"Pam is watching your grandmother's house and Bubba is watching your brothers. Are you okay?" I look up at him and then slump down into my couch. My whole body has been shaking ever since Gran said 'Compton'. I couldn't control it, no matter what I tried. Eric wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, holding me there. I fought tears and the urge to push him away, but at the same time I wanted to pull him closer, to be surrounded by him. The notion that I was finding solace in the arms of a vampire forced the laugh from my mouth.

Eric gave me a puzzled look, "it's just funny." I begin, "that I'm scared of another vampire, but I'm finding safety in the arms of an old, more powerful, and more dangerous vampire."

"I would never hurt you, Sookie." He told me earnestly and something in his eyes made me believe him, the way the blue just shone with such intensity. But he didn't need to know that.

"Why? Because of the Great Revelation? Are you saying if you ever found me and could have possessed me like Bill you wouldn't have done that to me?" I snarled, uninspired anger taking over as I finally shove myself from his grasp. I felt alone almost instantly, scared, unprotected. He was safety.

"No. Because you are special Sookie and nobody ever deserves what Bill did to you." He seemed to be telling the truth still, "would it make you feel better if I told you, that had I come across you, I would have killed you? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Wouldn't you have? If I refused to listen to people, wouldn't you have killed me?"

"No. I wouldn't. I would have kept you, treated you kindly, until you were willing. Or maybe I would have let you go. But I wouldn't waste talent like yours." He told me flat out, his lake blue eyes meeting mine.

"That's all I am to you, an asset?"

"That's all you'll let me have you as." He answered flatly. I didn't have anything to say in reply, so I just sat there with my arms around my knees and my face buried in them, "look, Bill is in town and I think Sophie Ann has sent him to find you. We have to do something to protect you."

He didn't say anything, I didn't say anything. After a 5 minute stretch of silence I stood up, crossed the room, crossed back to the couch, crossed back across the room, picked up a picture frame, and threw it across the room. I _wanted _it to smash into a million pieces behind Eric's head but he caught it before it could.

That only seemed to piss me off more and I began throwing everything I could find in reach at Eric; a cup, a vase, a book, a small table lamp, a bottle of nail polish, nail polish remover, my remote, and a camera. He caught everything, never really moving from his spot on the couch until I sagged to the floor, he was beside before I hit the ground, his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap and gently rocking me as he stroked my hair while I cried.

"I'm scared Eric." I managed between the sobs, he stopped stroking my hair and his long, cold fingers moved under my chin and picked it up so I was looking into his eyes. They were clear as day, but rimmed with crimson tears.

"I know Sookie. But you don't need to be, let me help you. Let me protect you. Be mine, and I can do that." I bit my lip, watching as a crimson tear trailed down beside his nose and into the curve of his mouth. Why was he crying over me?

I reached up and trailed my thumb along the blood track on his face, "why are you crying for me?" I whispered.

"Because I can feel your pain, and I hate it." He answered in a whisper, "many years ago a blonde 13 year old girl, beaten and on the edge of death asked me to swear to protect her. I blood swore to it, and now I am connected to you, forever. Nothing will ever harm you."

Not breaking eye contact with Eric, I took the bloody thumb and licked it clean, before tilting my head up, grasping his face in my hand, and pulling his mouth to mine. His lips were soft and cold, I felt a shiver run though me. But it felt so right, like this is how we were meant to be.

Good Lord was I turning into a sap.

His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me so I was straddling his legs and level with his face, I deepened the kiss and our tongue battled for dominance. Eric was a great kisser, the years he had to practice seemed to be best blessing ever. Before I realized it I was behind laid on my bed and Eric was hovering above while I tried to catch my breath. His hair fell around his face from behind his ears, framing it almost. I reached up and tucked the hair behind his ear.

"It's strange." I whispered without thinking about the words first, "that when I first met you I was in this position with another vampire. And I was scared, but you're the only person I've been like this with since, and you're a vampire. And I don't feel the least bit frightened." I murmured, "I feel….safe. Protected."

"As you should. I will never hurt you." He whispers, stroking the side of my face with the tips of his fingers.

"Nobody can be sure of that." I take his hand away from my face and push his shoulder until he gives into my shoving and rolls away from me so he's lying beside me on the bed, "sorry to be a buzz kill."

"It's completely acceptable." He tells me, and then we fall silent. He lies beside me on my bed for about twenty minutes before I rolled over onto my side to face him, he was already looking at me.

"I want to be protected. Permanently." I told him, "to be bonded to you. I trust you to keep me safe and I don't know why."

"Are you sure?" he asks me, sitting up and pulling me with him. I reach over and pick a knife up off my side table, "no, you don't need anymore scars." He takes the knife and grabs my wrist, gently kissing the inside of it, the kiss turned to sucking and then his fangs pierced the skin on my wrist.

I expected it to hurt more, but it didn't. It actually felt kind of nice, a spark shot up my arm and my eyelids closed as I let the pleasure take over. I didn't know it could feel this nice. It was over too soon, and he was licking the wounds closed. Almost instantly after he sunk his fangs into his own wrist and held it up to me. I leaned forward, grasped his wrist, and pressed it to my mouth and drank his blood. I didn't take much, because I knew the effects, and I quickly pushed his wrist away.

"I will see you in three days. Until then try to stay in your house after dark, okay?" he rolled off of my bed and stood up. I nodded and fell back onto my bed, "I'll keep my feelings blocked, and I won't be offended if you block me from feeling you. But if you're in danger, open it, okay?"

"Alright. Goodbye Eric, thank you." He nods and walks out; I can feel him for about fifteen more minutes before he seems to disappear. I roll out of bed after he's gone, lock my doors, windows, and then crawl into bed and pass out.

I wake up around six the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. I practically bounced out of bed; I got dressed in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. I shuffled outside around 7 and found Vincent getting ready to walk to school.

"Hey kid! Need a ride?" I call as I lock up my door.

"Yeah, that'd be nice! By the way, mom wants to talk to you." He said, spinning toward my house with a relieved smile, "where's your car?"

"The black SUV." I motion toward it after checking the lock on my door. He's already in the car and buckled when I slide in with an awed expression on his face as he looks around it shocked.

"This is nice. Why do you have it? And why weren't you at work yesterday?" he asks, looking around the SUV with open interest, leaning toward the radio.

"Sam fired me. And my car broke down on my way to Fangtasia so they let me use the company car until mine gets fixed. Though I have the sneaking suspicion that I'll never see that ugly car ever again." I added bitterly, at least I better be able to get my belongings out of it.

"Well thank whatever made it break down that you won't. That thing was a death trap on wheels. And why would Fangtasia let you use the company car?" he turned fully in his seat to stare at me.

"Because I work there two nights a week." I answer with a dismissive wave of my hand. He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. Instead he leans forward and toys with the controls on the radio again. He flips on a rock station and we let that fill the silence between us.

As soon as he has the door closed I shut the music off and pull around, heading toward Gran's house. She's already outside fussing with her garden when I pull up. When she notices my car she stands up and dusts off. I take a deep breath before I slip out of the car and walk over to her, "Sorry about yesterday Gran. I was having a bad day."

"Don't you worry about that. Jason deserved what he got." She replied, waving me off, "what I do need to know though, is why you ran off yesterday so fast? Was it because of that vampire across the cemetery?"

"Yes. I need you stay inside at night, and don't let anyone in, especially not that vampire. And don't look 'em in the eyes cause they can glamour you, okay? And if anyone asks you where I am, you don't know."

"Of course dear. You look tired, let's get you inside to rest for a bit." I nod and push the button to lock my car door before following her up the steps. She fills me in on the town's gossip, tells me about her garden and chats about her group, Descendants of the Glorious Dead, while we I soak in the relaxation I felt here. After I wash the dishes, much to her protest, she asked for a ride to the library and the grocery store. So I spend most of the day driving her around and spending time with her, because I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing her for awhile, until I was safe.

"Oh and Gran, there's going to be a blonde vampire woman watching your house. She works for my boss and she wants to keep you safe when the vampire across the cemetery could be out to harm you or me."

"I can take care of myself!" she argued.

"I know Gran, but she's not watching you so much as watching _for _that vampire. Someone powerful is after me, and you're my family, so he might come sniffing around. Just, if you see her, don't freak out or anything."

"I'm starving." She said changing the subject, "lets stop by Merlotte's." I silently glowered, but agreed to go to the bar for lunch. Both Sam and Lafayette were at work, as well as Vincent, who popped by to say hi and chat with Gran for a bit while we were eating.

As soon as we walked in Sam retreated to the back of the bar, probably to his office, and Lafayette's brain was screaming songs, which I heard some of before my shields went up effortlessly. Gotta love vamp blood sometimes.

I recall it coming in handy when I was still with Bill, because when I truly needed to escape I could block everyone out completely, I wouldn't live their dreams. I would have my own. They dreamed of horrible things, I dreamed of happier times.

I found light in a dark time, they found darkness in it. I survived and they died.

"Sookie?" I shook my head, erasing my thoughts like an etch-a-sketch and looked at my Gran, "are you okay?"

"Yeah Gran, I'm okay. Just a little spacey today. I had a long night." I look down and see she's done eating, "ready to go?"

"Yes, just need to use the restroom." She says sliding out of the booth.

"Okay, I'll go get the check from Arlene." I tell her, waiting until she's left to go over to the bar where Arlene was waiting for Lafayette, "how much was the check?" I ask when she finally notices me.

"15.35." she replies, she sounds flustered.

"Everything okay?" I ask, fishing out my debit card, she runs the card and hands me the receipt to sign with a wave to dismiss my question. I fish my wallet out and hand her a 10 before following Gran out to my car.

It almost dark when I pull in outside the apartment complex and I rush to get inside. Before Eric went to ground, or bed, or coffin, or wherever it was he slept he had sent me Pam's number and his personal number.

Once I felt the sun was down enough, which was when I felt Eric's half of the bond surface, I dialed Pam's number she picked up on the second ring, "Hello Sookie." She purred, "I was just on my way to your Grandmothers. Did you need something?"

"I remember talking about moving closer to Fangtasia with Eric, is that still possible? I don't feel safe here."

"Yes, I'll set it up and have information for you by early morning. I'm sure you'll be there by the end of the week. I've got to go, there's a pesky law about talking on the phone and driving." She sounds annoyed and I tell her goodbye before hanging up, rechecking the locks on my doors, and settling down to watch lifetime for the night.

Even though Eric had said he'd close the bond on his side, he didn't. I could feel his boredom pouring through the bond, and then his annoyance at something, I wasn't sure if it was me feeling humored by it or something a patron was doing.

I almost wished I was at Fangtasia, but I knew it wouldn't be possible, because Eric was there and neither of us could guess what effect the bond would have on us. And Compton might be there.

I chuckled when a wave of annoyance rolled through the bond again, I imagined a Fangbanger had tried to speak to him or a Tourist took a picture. I wasn't sure which, but both situations made me laugh, my enjoyment of his annoyance seemed to annoy him more, which caused me to laugh more and soon I could feel the he was in a better mood too.

My phone buzzed awhile after my first movie ended, it was a message from Eric. _Maybe you should get a dog; they don't like strange vampires, and would alert you to danger. _He randomly sent.

_I'll think about it. I've always wanted one. But what about you? Most dogs don't like vampires end of conversation._

_If you are okay with the vampire being there the dog will be, and eventually he or she would get used to me. What are you doing? _

_Watching a movie on lifetime, still 'enthralling the vermin's'? _I'd picked that lovely line up from Pam.

_Unfortunately. What did you do today?_

_Visited my Gran, went to Merlottes._

_Is the shifter still ignoring you? _Eric sent 15 minutes after my last text.

_Yes, but I'm over it. If he wants to be a jackass then that's his problem. _

Pam was the next to text me, _you're apartment will be ready Wednesday. Eric said he'll show you too it. Text me a list of the foods you like and things you will need, since we don't want you seen around there for awhile after you move in. _

I replied okay and then she stopped texting me back. Eric did too, and eventually I got up and crawled into bed. My phone buzzed right as I was about to fall asleep, _goodnight Sookie, sweet dreams. _I couldn't decide if the message was touching or humorous coming from Eric, but I texted back thanks anyways and then fell out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I have no honest excuse for not updating other then I forgot and school distracted me and I'm really sorry. I'll actually read over this and edit so it's the best possible chapter you can get, I'm so sorry and I'll try to update this as much as possible now that summer is slowly approaching. Enjoy the chapter, and again, I'm really sorry.**

**Chapter 8**

Tuesday night Pam sent me an address and told me to drive over there at noon the next day with my things, but not all of them. That way it looked like I was still living there. I was to go to the front desk and give the name Amanda Hugnkiss; I guess she had a sense of humor somewhere in her.

I woke up Wednesday morning and packed up; I left at noon and arrived at about 2pm. The man at the desk didn't look as amused as I did when I told him my name, but he gave me the key and directed me upstairs with a scowl and a bored tone. I ignored him though, in too good of a mood to let him bring me down.

I stopped dead in the doorway to the living room when I took it in. It was painted a nice shade of earth green with white trim, fully furnished with a huge comfortable looking dark black leather couch, a plasma screen TV that was hung off the wall over a black wood shelf filled with games and two gaming systems, there was a match black wood shelf on the wall beside it filled with books, a coffee table, and a lazy boy. I only unfroze when I spotted a green sticky note on the table in the middle of the room.

I walked over and picked it up; **Pam thought you might get bored sitting around the apartment for the few weeks while you're stuck here. The shelf in the wall is fully stocked with games, movies and books from my own library. And there is cable already. Go into the kitchen now. –E**

I smirked, shaking my head as I followed the instructions of the sticky note. I could already see the kitchen because it was opened by a bar area that was blocked by an empty glass tank, it blurred the things in the kitchen and when I stepped inside I froze once more.

The kitchen was large, and so was the fridge. There was a newer stove that looked like it wouldn't be a pain in my ass and a fully stocked pantry next to the sink. There was a pink sticky note and a green one on the fridge, I picked up the pink. **You never sent me the list, so I hope I got things you will like. I made sure not to get anything that you listed under your allergies. –P**

I chuckled and stuck that onto the green note from the living room and picked up the green one from the fridge, **I'll have the fish tank on your counter removed if you wish. The old tenant loved fish. Go to the kitchen doorway and face the sliding doors. Then go to your left and enter the first door on your right. –E**

Once again I followed his instructions and wandered over that way this door led to the bathroom, it was tiled floor to ceiling with dark brown and reddish pink tiles with a red counter and a huge mirror. Next to the sinks was the toilet and across from that a glass walk in shower and a claw foot tub beside that.

I found yet another green sticky note on the mirror. I leaned over and picked it up, **I guessed about what soaps to get you and other accessories. I hope they're all right. Now go out the door, and to your right. The next door down. –E**

I added that sticky note to the pile and walked down to that door, I noticed there was one more after, and I wondered if this was something else or the bedroom and if so, what was this room?

It turned out the door Eric indicated led to the bedroom, the space inside was mostly taken up by the bed, much like my other apartment. The walls were grey and the bedding was grey and black. I was pretty sure the bed was a specially made one, because you could fit ten Eric's in it. I wasn't sure my mind went to that. Across from the bed was a floor length mirror, which was beside a door, where I spotted a pink sticky note.

I assumed this was the closet, and as much was confirmed when I picked up the sticky note, **I guessed on your sizes, because you'll need some more clothes then what I saw in your apartment now that you're working for us. And I need to stop shopping for myself anyways; all of my closets are filled. –P**

I was scared to open the door, but pushed it open anyways and my eyes had to have been as wide as saucers the closet was _huge. _15 people could cram in here easily with a little elbow room to spare. The racks were filled with clothes and there was a dresser made of dark mahogany settled on the back wall. Another pink sticky note was attached to the bottom left drawer.

**In case of a special emergencies. ;)** **–P **

Now I was _really _frightened and I kept that drawer closed and wandered back into the bedroom where I finally found the green sticky note on the pillows, **your old bed was far too small for any person to sleep in. Enjoy it. But first go to the last door, which I'm sure you've noticed by now. –E**

I added that sticky note to the pile and went over to the final door. For some reason my stomach was a nervous mess and my hand shook as I reached for the handle, what could be in here? I pushed it open and found the room darkened. I flipped on the light and found the windows were vampire proofed, but there was a desk for me to sit at and a shiny laptop on it.

Next to the desk was a dog bed with a question mark on a blue sticky note on it. I scooped that up too and placed it on the pile. Next to the laptop was a spiral notebook that had a few websites scribbled on it.

I spotted the words 'breed' 'rescue' and 'puppy' in them and ignored it. On the closet doors for that room was green sticky note.** A vampire used to live in this apartment and I didn't want it renovated in case you ever need me to spend the night. There is a bed in the closet and it locks from the inside. You can do what you please with this room, browse online for furniture and email me links and I'll get it. Enjoy the rest of your day. I'll see you this evening. And please make a list of anything we missed getting you. –E**

I put that note on the top and then run out to the living room and test out the couch. Its super comfortable, just like I assumed it would be, and I end up falling asleep in the middle of whatever it was I ended up watching.

A knock on the door wakes me up, I already know who it is and I'm wide awake as soon as I sit up. I shut off the TV, check my hair, and walk over to the door. I peer through the peep hole, just to check, and find the Viking on the other door smiling at me.

I flip both locks and pull the door aside, "come on in Eric." I step aside and let him through the door. I close and lock it behind him as he wanders toward the living room.

"Is everything to your liking?" he asks, I nod, too busy eyeing his attire to reply. He's in a tight cotton blue shirt and a pair of tight black jeans that hug his butt just perfectly. He's got boots on his feet that add an extra inch to his height and he's pulling off his leather jacket. Yum.

I mentally smack myself, _quit that Sookie! _My face flushes when I realize he realized, not only that I was checking him out, but that I was enjoying how he looked, both through the bond and through my betraying body.

"By the way, I actually like the fish tank. It'd be cool if it had some fish." I tell him to change the subject that might arise, passing by him quickly and going into the kitchen. My stomach is rumbling loudly, and when I get to the kitchen I remember I hadn't checked the fridge.

Luckily there was lunch meat inside, some mayo in the door and bread sitting on the counter. I quickly make myself a sandwich and hop up on the counter to eat it. Eric leans against the opposite counter and watches me.

"So, you seriously want me to get a dog?" I ask him when I'm finished, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"I think you should. That way if some other type of being came during the day you'd have the protection and something to be with during the time you're stuck here. Did you think it over?"

"I had a dream. I got a puppy." I tell him, and I had had a dream about it. But it wasn't just me that had the puppy. _We _got a puppy for _our _kids, but that was something I wasn't going to tell him, "It was a cute. I named him Lupin. It was a pitweiler. Not sure why I know this, but it was."

"What is a _pitweiler_?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at the breeds name.

"A pit bull Rottweiler mix." I reply, "Maybe someone is selling some somewhere. What are the dog restrictions in this building?" I ask, my eyebrow raising of its own accord.

"Whatever you want, you'll get. This is Pam's building." He replies with a shrug of a large muscled shoulder. I watch the way his muscles ripple beneath his shirt, cross my legs tighter and smack myself mentally when he smirks. Subject change, subject change.

"Can we go look now?" I ask excitedly. Eric smiles at me and nods, "sure. You ready to go or do you need to…" he trails off and indicates the bathroom. I nod and hop of the counter, scurrying over to the bathroom quickly to get away from him and blush in private.

When I came back out Eric was placing my plate into the drying rack in the sink, it shocks me for a split second until he says, "ready?" and I nod, following him out the door, and after locking it, I followed him down to his car and he drives us down to one of the dog rescues in town, like he had already known I'd do it.

And we were lucky too, because I picked from the brain of the receptionist, that a pit bull had just given birth to a litter of mixed puppies a couple of months ago. Eric told her we were here for puppies and she told us about some other puppies.

"Do you have any pit bull's?" I interjected. I really wanted my own little Lupin. She nodded and showed us to the puppy room. She tried to show us the other puppies, firmly believing that the pit bull's should be put down because they're dangerous, she both voiced this and screamed it in her brain.

But I gravitated to the cage I knew they were in, the one in the back on the bottom, and I dropped down and looked in. there were five little puppies in the cage all looking sad, I tapped on the bar to their cage and four of them perked up and bounced over to me, but there was one in the back that looked at me and wagged its tail. And I knew it was him.

"I want that one in the back." I tell her firmly. Her mind tries to find a way around giving me the dog. It pisses me off, "no, I wont accept any other puppy, I want him. I have the means to take care of him, and no type of criminal record and there is no way to change my mind so quit thinking it."

Her face pales and she stiffens, "I'll go get the paperwork." She practically runs out of the room, Eric follows her, and I play with the puppies through the bars, they nip and lick at my finger tips and the one in the back never moves forward. The woman comes back a few minutes later, Eric following behind her. She pulls the cage open, asks which one, and hands the little boy to me with a smile on her face.

"What about the paperwork?" I ask.

"I took care of it. And I've already bough the things for him; they're in the car I hope you don't mind. We can't stay out too long." He helped me up, glanced at the dog and then with his hand on my lower back, he directed me out of the shelter.

He drove as fast as he could back to the complex, rushed me quickly up the stairs and then went back to the car, got the other things and came back in, "I forgot to leave a note about the security cameras."

"Security cameras?" the dog is wandering around at my feet sniffing the apartment, I'm watching him while Eric is trying to pull my attention to him. I could feel him tugging on the bond, "where? How could I miss them?" I finally turned my head toward him. He was smirking.

"Come on I'll show you." I carefully got up, stepping over the puppy, and following Eric to the office with the hidey hole. He pushed the door open to the closet and I realized since I had never investigated the closet it wouldn't know what was in here.

It was as big as the other and seemed like it was once a normal closet, but there was a small cot in the back and TV's and a monitoring system. I could see the front of the building, the people walking across the street, the front door, and the balcony.

"The door locks from the inside and cannot be unlocked from the outside. So-."

I cut him off, "do you wanna watch a movie? I wanna watch a movie." I walked quickly out to the living room, found a movie, and then slumped down onto the couch, "come watch it with me."

Truth be told, I was a little nervous about exchanging blood again. I wanted this protection, but I wasn't sure if I liked how it had to happen. He chuckled at me but stretched out on the couch beside me while we watching Sucker Punch.

By the end I was half asleep leaning on Eric and he was into a deep state of stillness that vampires went into. Occasionally I'd notice one of the guards would go into it, I started calling it downtime.

I carefully poked at the thin bond still between us and he shook his head, sitting up a little more, "sorry about that." He grumbled. I shrugged and found myself petting Lupin's head, "you know, if you don't want to keep this up, you don't have to."

"No. I want to. It's just, hard." I mumbled, "To willingly bond myself to a vampire, to protect me from the boss of a vampire that bonded to me once so he could keep me by his side forever. I just, half of me wants to and the other keeps screaming at me to run away."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I will tell you as many as I need to, I will never hurt you Sookie. This bond will be broken as soon as you say so." I lock eyes with him and try to read his face as best as you can read a vampire's face, and I trusted him.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'm ready now." I mumble.

"No you're not." He told me, "What's wrong? What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know." I told him honestly, pulling my knees up to my chest and setting my chin on them, "I just want all of this shit to go away so I can just be alone. And worry free. And safe."

"You will always be safe with me. I swore to you, and I'll swear to you from now on." He sounded like he wanted to say more to me, but didn't, "when you're ready…"

"I'm ready." I interrupted, "I mean, I guess I just kind of need to get it done, and then I'll be okay. I'm ready; just I can't wrap my head around it. Ya know?"

He just gave me a funny look, "I can pretend like I understand, but really I have no clue."

"Look, I'm okay with it. But the only way I can do it is if I just do it. I guess. I know you'll keep me safe, and I trust you for whatever reason. I know you won't hurt me, so can we just?" I held out my wrist. He shook his head, in away I at first thought was no, but then he scooped me up off the couch and carried me back to the bedroom.

"Change so you can go to sleep after we exchange blood." I nodded, he left, and I changed into a pair of shorts and a light night shirt. He came back in toting little Lupin in his arms. He set the pup down on the dog bed I had moved into my room.

The pup sat down on his bed and looked up at us, Eric sat down on my bed and took my wrist gently in his large hand, he softly pressed his lips to it and sucked it, I felt his fangs slide into my wrist and barely held back the moan of pleasure.

It was always a shock to me when something I'd known as always painful actually felt good, like a bite, or sex. I'd been around them being painful; it was hard to remember it wasn't always like that.

Of course I've never really liked sex, because Bill made me fear vampires and I could read human's minds, and if I was that intimate with a Were their minds were open books to me. Having sex and knowing exactly what the other person it thinking fucking sucks.

I felt his warm tongue slide over the holes and heal them and soon his bleeding wrist was held out to me, I took the large wrist in my tiny hand and marveled at the difference for a fraction of a second before placing my mouth over the holes and drinking his blood.

It was over quick and I found myself falling back into the cushy pillows with the little puppy snuggled up beside me, "stay with me." I called softly as Eric made to leave; he looked down at me, sighed, and motioned for me to move over. I did as signaled and he sat beside me, after which I promptly snuggled into his side, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It'd been three days since our last blood swap and I'd been trapped in the apartment the whole time. I didn't mind though, because I had Lupin, and the fish tank now filled with fish thanks to Pam. They were fun to watch, and Lupin was fun to train and talk to. He just laid there and watched me, he seemed to listen well.

By Saturday I was jumpy, waiting for Eric to come over and exchange blood and then we could go to Fangtasia, because I wanted to get out of the apartment. I had cleaned all day, showered, watched TV, taught Lupin a new command, fed him and the fish and now I was on the couch, hanging upside down off of it while flipping through channels.

I wasn't sure how I'd gotten upside down, but I was, and it was actually rather comfortable, if I ignored the blood rushing to my head. My back was stretching out and popping and I hadn't realized it had been sore until I'd felt the change.

Around 6 I flipped off the couch and went into my bedroom, I turned on a flat iron and brushed out my hair while it heated up. I frowned at my reflection. My hair was shimmering brightly and my tan seemed to glow, my eyes were brighter and clearer blue then they usually were.

I curled my lips up at my reflection and noticed how pearly white my teeth had stayed, then I pulled my hair up into different sections to straighten it until it was pin straight. When all was said and done it was 7:40 and my hair was hanging down to the middle of my back. Clearly the blood was taking no sweet time in effecting my appearance. I'm not going to complain though.

I was in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, not yet having changed into anything to go to Fangtasia in, when there was a knock on my front door. Flipping off the flat iron I stood up, herded Lupin out the door and shut it tightly behind me before skipping over to the door, peering through the peephole and pulling the door open, "Hi Eric." I chirp, pulling the door open and motioning him inside, smiling up at him as I shut and locked the door behind him and skipped into the living room where he was staring at the fish tank.

"So, we gunna do this so I can leave this house? Or can I just leave the apartment?" I asked hopefully, sounding like a child even to myself. He looked down at me clearly amused and gently grasped my wrist in his large hand, kissing the inside of it sending shockwaves up my arm, down my spine, and into my core.

The dreams about Eric I'd been having were suddenly in the front of my mind and I wondered exactly what Eric looked like naked and how accurate my imagination had been. My eyes traveled down his chest, to his pelvis and down his long legs. He chuckled darkly, I flicked my eyes up to his and he suddenly pulled me flush against his body.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest but instead of being scared all I want to do is take Eric to my bedroom and do naughty things with him. Or maybe on the couch, or right here on the floor. My mind snapped back to the present when I felt Eric's hand run through my hair, his eyes are on my neck and my heart beats a little faster, a small sliver of fear mixed in with my excited, lusting heartbeat.

_Whoa, whoa, Sookie turn that feeling __**off**__. Danger, remember, danger_! But the thoughts aren't making me feel any less excited.

But he pulled away and picked up my wrist once more, surprising me by first biting into his wrist and holding it to my mouth, I started drinking while he took my free wrist and sunk his fangs into it. My heart picked up, my eyes slid closed and all I could feel was this connection. I could feel Eric, his mind, his signature. All of him.

I gasped and dropped his wrist in shock, pulling back away from him, he released my wrist instantly, giving me a concerned look as he wiped a smudge of blood off of his chin, "did I hurt you?" he asks, nervousness filling his eyes. It was sweet that he was worried about me.

It dawns on me that I can feel his nerves through the bond, "No…it's just the connection. It was surprising. It caught me off guard." He nods and we just stand there awkwardly staring at me. I could feel his confusion and I'm sure he could feel mine, "so, can we go out now?" I asked hopefully, grinning and rocking back and fourth on my feet, forcing my eyes to look at his eyes and not any other part of his anatomy or my couch.

"Sure."

I smile and head back into my bedroom to change into a skirt and a black halter top tied in a large bow behind my neck, not concerned with looking like dinner to the vampires and I felt the need to look sexy tonight. I wasn't sure why, but who really needs a reason? I did my makeup with just some mascara and eyeliner and then slipped on some comfortable pumps before joining Eric in the living room, finally looking at what he was wearing.

He was in a black v-neck cotton shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans with a pair of boots on his feet and his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. I also noticed a leather jacket tossed over the back of my couch casually, and I'm sure it would look great on him.

We pulled up at Fangtasia 30 minutes later; my heart was beating frantically in my chest, my common sense finally having kicked in about 10 minutes ago. I was walking into a vampire bar looking like dinner. _What the fuck were you thinking? _My brain chimed in helpfully late as I stared horrified up at the bar. Sure I looked like I was in the uniform to work there, sans the Fangtasia logo, but I was going to not work. Poop.

"Are you sure you don't need me to work tonight?" I inquired with a friendly, but nervous, smile in his direction. He sighed and rolled his eyes at my fifth inquiry about working tonight.

"If you want to work you can, I have extra shirts for my waitresses to wear in my office. Come on." I slip out of the car and follow behind him into the office, he hands me a cut up shirt that still bares the Fangtasia logo, and I pull it on over my halter top. The red and the black going together nicely.

"Go ask Pam what section you'll do tonight." He orders, obviously wanting me farther away so the bond between us was less strong. I'm sure my jitters were getting on his nerves. I nod and slip out of the door, through the hallway, and out the door separating the hallway from the main bar. My eyes scan the crowd and I see Pam standing on the podium, looking down her nose at a man crawling toward her.

I make my way over quickly before she can harm him in some way and smile up at her brightly, her eyes find me, scan down my body and then meet mine again, burning with hunger, "hello sweet thing." She purrs, I smirk at her, "I didn't know you were working tonight."

"I got bored. What section do you want me on?"

"Take Ginger's section. She had to leave early tonight." Pam told me with a wave in the directions of the tables; I scurried away like any good little human employee would, grabbed an order pad and peered around at the tables in her small meager section. I found a table of vampires with no visible bottles and no humans so I headed there first.

"Good evenin' ya'll can I get you something to drink?" I asked for some reason my southern accent slipping through.

"Two A negs, and a O positive." I nodded, scribbled down the order and went back to the bar, telling Long Shadow what I wanted. He was giving me the same hungry look Pam had, and it dawned on me that the vampires at the table had too.

Once I handed them their drinks I went and found Pam, "Is it just how I look or do I smell different tonight?" I asked in a whisper, knowing she'd hear me.

"You look and you smell different. But not in a way that would make any of the jump you. Bonded humans always smell good, because people want what they can't have. Same goes for vampires." She replied, eyeing me up and down. This doesn't bother me like it should which actually bothers me, which makes my head hurt so I give up worrying about it.

I nod silently and look around at the tables, one of them seems to be looking for someone, so I bounce over there with a smile on my face, "can I help you with anything?" I ask kindly, my eyes dancing over the vampires quickly, not really taking in their faces.

"We're looking for our server, Ginny or something like that." The one closest to me said, my eyes snapped to him immediately and my heart jumped in my chest. He was way too close to me, I forced myself not to step back as his brown eyes met my blue ones.

"Ginger had to leave, so I'll be your server for the rest of the night. Can I get you anything?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I peered around the rest of the table to see who else was there.

Bill Compton, sitting right next to me, Lorena Ball beside him, Sophie-Ann across from her, and Liam, Malcolm and Diane near the wall. They were all sitting at the table I'd bounced up to, my heart was frantically beating in my chest as if it was trying to escape and I was glad I hadn't said my name, and very glad I apparently didn't look familiar. Although Diane is giving me a weird look.

"Two A negative TruBloods, please." Bill said, aiming for a charming southern drawl. I winced, nodded, smiled kindly and walked over to the bar where Long Shadow was. I placed the order and waited drumming my fingers on the bar top.

Pam materialized beside me, "calm down." She said placing a cool hand on the small of my back, "Deep breaths. I'm sorry I didn't realize they were even here, they must've snuck in." I complied and did as she said, feeling my erratic heart rate slow to normal. She smiled approvingly and was gone once more as Long Shadow set my bloods on a tray for me.

"I'll take-."

"I got it. Don't need to set off any signs in their heads." I tell Pam, brushing her hands from my tray.

Quickly I carried them over to the table, Bill gave me a curious look when I wouldn't even glance in his direction as I put the bottles down on the table, "just call if ya need me." I added a lot more accent to my words, spun on my heel and marched over to a table of humans.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked sweetly, smiling down at the unfamiliar faces. They rattled off drink orders and I went to place them. Once I got them I delivered them and repeated this with every human table in my section. I made limited trips to my vampire tables.

I thought maybe I would be able to avoid _that _table for the rest of the night when I saw Bill trying to flag me down. I frowned a little before forcing a smile on my face and walking over like I was happy to serve them, "need another bottle?" I asked, looking down at the untouched bottle in front of him.

"I think I found something that looks a lot more appetizing then this synthetic garbage." Diane purred. It made my skin crawl and I forced myself to stay rooted to the spot, "what'dya say hunny, wanna come to my place?"

_Be kind, be kind,_ "I'd rather gouge my eyes out with hot pokers." I snarled instantly snapping my mouth shut and stepping back as my brain realized what my mouth had done. _Dumb ass, dumb ass, dumb ass! _ I screamed at myself, fear shooting through me when the anger filled her eyes and she prepared to launch herself at me. Fuck me running.

She was out of her spot by the wall and pinning me down by the throat on their table in seconds, the TruBlood spilling on her nest mates. Sophie Ann made an angry sound as the blood stained her white dress and Liam and Malcolm made displeased sounds while I let out a strangled yell and flailed in her grasp before starting to claw at the hands around my throat.

Her face was inches from mine, fangs down, growling at me and breathing her nasty breath all over my face. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face, false, very fucking stupid, bravery seeping into me, "get a tic-tac." I wheezed trying to speak around her iron grip.

Before Diane could react to my comment she was thrown across the bar as my limp body slid to the ground, my hands shot up to rub my sore throat. Pam was behind Eric, who was standing by me glaring across the bar at the woman. She gave me a look that bordered on proud and angry at the same time and I didn't dare look at Eric. I'd fucked up.

"Take her to my office." Eric said, motioning at me. By his tone alone I could tell I was in deep shit and I allowed Pam to lift me from the floor and bowed my head like a good little worker did with vampires as she paraded me back to his office, the bar watching me closely. I'd never been more embarrassed and I couldn't even be mad because I'd done this to myself.

She seemed really angry and like she was going to punish me as she made a show of taking me into the office, tugging me along while her hand clawed into my arms, except that it didn't really hurt that much, but once the locked door, code 5-4-3-9, slid shut behind us she pulled me into an abrupt, bone crushing hug.

"You have some balls on you." She said while suddenly breaking the hug and pointing at the couch in a silent order for me to sit down. I almost obeyed but then looked at the blood coating my uniform and shook my head no.

"I'll get him a new couch, just sit down. You look like you're about to fall over." Pam demanded, giving my shoulder a light shove so I tumbled down onto the couch like a rag doll.

She moved around the office searching for something. She finally found whatever she was looking for because she let out an 'ah-ha' and held up a shirt, "up." She commanded. I slowly got to my feet and she peeled off the shirt, tossing it to the side. My bra followed and soon so did the blood covered skirt. I still couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed, even with her clearly eyeing me up. I was still half scared, angry and guilty.

Of course the fucking door had to open just then and Eric stepped in, his eyes instantly gravitated toward my bare chest, "Eric." Pam scolded him stepped between his gaze and my tits. She tugged the shirt roughly over my head and held out the shorts to me.

I slid them on before falling uselessly back onto the couch, moving farther away from the blood this time. My head hurt and so did my back, and mostly my throat. I was scared to try talking so I just curled up and closed my eyes, waiting for Eric to yell at me.

A cool hand pressed against my forehead, I cracked my eyes open and found Eric squatting beside me, his head tilted to the side like a concerned child, "how are you feeling? You passed out for about an hour. I swear I didn't look much."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I was in my bedroom, in my bed, lacy short nightgown; Lupin was curled up at the foot of my bed, watching me. I snapped my fingers and he lumbered over to me and hopped up on my lap, licking my face.

"I don't think it matters if you saw anything. If I remember correctly you were staring pretty hard at my naked chest earlier this evening." I pointed out; he chuckled and shook his head as I pushed myself into a comfortable sitting position, "so what happened?"

"Diane is really mad." He said, "And I think they suspect something is different about you. But I don't think they know who you are, at least not yet."

"Well that's good." I groaned, rubbing my throat. It was so sore.

"Let me get you some water. And a lozenge." He stood up and left the room in a blink, he was back in another blink, handing me a red lozenge and a glass of water. I took a few large gulps of the glass of water and then popped the lozenge in my mouth. It tasted horrible, but quickly started numbing the soreness of my throat. I probably shouldn't have made as much noise or screamed, or talked, or moved while that vampire was crushing my throat.

"As soon as they find out who you are they're going to come after you. You know that, right?" I nod and close my eyes, "you need to learn how to fight back a little. I know you're no match for a vampire, but your 'fighting' back was pathetic."

I lashed out and smacked him across the face, he chuckled, grabbed my hand and turned it into a fist, "hit me again." I obliged, "again." This time he knocked my hand away from his face with what I judged to be just above human speed. This little 'slap' game turned into us fighting throughout my apartment, knocking things over. I was a little bit faster because Eric's blood was in my veins, and he was going a bit easy on me.

"Come on, hit me." I swung my leg out at him but he grabbed my ankle with one hand and my hip with the other and slammed me to the ground in the gentlest manner possible, hovering above me as he released my ankle and his hand traveled up my leg.

Our eyes locked and the breath left my body, his eyes were so striking blue and his face so defined. I reached up and cupped is face with my hand, pulling his face closer to mine, until our lips met and my heart jumped in my chest as his cool lips met mine. The hand on my leg moved up to my side and under my nightgown to just under my breast. His lips moved against mine, they were surprisingly soft. My hands tangled in his hair and I hooked one leg around his to pull him flush against me.

He groaned and I broke the kiss, he took the opportunity to trail kisses down my neck, across my throat and down my chest between my breasts. With a growl my nightgown disappeared and he sucked on my breast. My eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned softly, my hands moving from his hair to claw down his back as my whole body heated up and one of his hands rested on my hip, his fingers toying with the lacy fabric of my panties.

He moved his mouth to my other breast while his fingers finally dipped into the lacy shorts. I heard fabric ripping and the cool air of the apartment hit my burning center. Eric's long fingers found my center and my god were they _long. _

My eyes practically rolled back in my head and the scratchy carpet beneath me burned against my back as I arched toward his fingers. He chuckled deeply at the low animalistic moan that passed through my lips, my eyes snapped to his to try and glare but in a matter of second my vision was swimming and my body was shuddering.

Eric's hand disappeared and I could hear him laughing beside me. I grabbed his arm and jerked him toward me, slamming him to the ground and throwing my leg over him until I was straddling his hips.

I tugged at his shirt until it came off and his broad, toned pale chest was completely visible to me, I could see red scratch lines across his shoulders and I smiled pleased as I unbuttoned his jeans, he helped by kicking them off and I found that Eric liked going sans underwear.

And that most of his anatomy was proportional.

He gave me a strange look that I couldn't identify, but I ignored it, leaning over him to press my mouth to his, our nipples rubbing across each other, one of his hands found my hip and his other hand moved between us again, teasing my rapidly wetting center with quick, cool fingers, I growled and rocked against his hand, feeling more then just his hard hand beneath me now.

I grinned against his mouth and pulled his hand away from me as I slid down his body, he watched me as I positioned myself and slid down wincing at how large Eric actually was. His hands held my hips up so I couldn't completely fill myself with him. He was waiting for my go ahead I could tell; because as soon as my eyes locked with his and I nodded he moved his hips up and pushed mine down. My eyes crossed and my head fell back as a loud moan escaped me.

In a flash cool leather hit my back and Eric was hovering above me, moving at a slow languid pace as his teeth nipped at my neck, "you don't need to hold back." I told him, my legs wrapping around his hips and pulling him closer.

He growled and grabbed my hips, quickening his pace and burying himself deep inside me. It felt right and so many other descriptive words as he angled his hips different, thrusted forward and hit just the right spot, "again." I demanded my voice coming out in a raspy whisper. He did as I said and I lost myself in the moment, my eyes closing allowing me to completely wrap up in the sensation.

I reached down and ran my fingers through Eric's tangled hair. He was lying on top of me, his cheek resting on my chest above my heart. I wasn't sure if he was awake or in his downtime but I didn't care. My whole body was still tingling, and a little sore and sticky, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Eric moved his hand to mine that was hanging off of the couch and brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly before pressing his lips to my wrist.

"You can if you want." I tell him, he shakes his head no and laces his fingers with mine next to his face, "whatever." I mumble, my free hand still toying with his fine blonde hair. I had a feeling that it wouldn't feel too comfortable when I eventually got off of the couch.

A phone vibrated on the coffee table, Eric dropped my hand and reached for the phone, a low growl left him and vibrated through me, "hello?" he grumbled, "sorry my Queen, I didn't look at the number."

My whole body froze. Sophie-Ann.

"I'm sorry who? Yes I know her, well I certainly had no idea you were looking for her." I had a feeling he was talking about me, "I'm sorry. No. She is mine." He all but growled into the phone before hanging it up and tossing it across my apartment. It broke into pieces and dented my wall.

"Hey, no damaging my apartment mister." I said, smacking the back of his head. He looked up at me with an expression I could only describe as shocked, "what?"

"You heard that and you're worried about your wall?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me disbelievingly. I shrugged as best as I could, wincing when my skin peeled off of the couch.

"Maybe I should shower. I feel all sticky. And I smell like sweat." I frowned; he moved off of me in a split second and helped me get off of the couch, my skin peeling off of the couch uncomfortably with a gross sound to accompany it.

I wobbled a bit on my feet and then shuffled toward the bathroom and into the shower. After washing up all the important parts carefully I gave the rest of me a quick scrub, washed my hair and rinsed off. I wrapped a towel around my body and moved into my bedroom. It was about 5 in the morning and the sun was peeking through the curtains. Eric was standing to the left of the stream of sunlight, "I'm going to use the vampire room in there, okay?"

"Mmm yeah." I grumbled in reply, waving him away as I flopped uselessly into my bed, sleep took over my brain and I was out like a light in a split second after my head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A low yipping sound woke me up sometime later. My whole body felt like a sack of rocks and I struggled to push myself into a sitting position. I looking down at the floor I found Lupin looking at me with wide brown eyes and a pouty look on his puppy face.

"I'll get you food in a minute buddy." I grumbled, waving him away. He barked up at me, not taking 'later' for an answer. I rolled out of the other side of my bed my feet hitting the soft floor and sinking in. I got to my feet and swayed a little, stretching as I shuffled toward the closet. I pulled on a pair of boxers in my dresser and a cotton t-shirt before I walked out to the kitchen and got Lupin his breakfast.

The clock told me it was 5:30, but when I looked out the window the sun was setting not rising. I ran back into my bedroom and picked up my phone, it was 5:30 at _night?_

"Lupin I'm so sorry!" I said coming back into the kitchen and pulling out his doggy treats I gave him a few, put food in his bowl and refilled his water. He lapped it up happily while I grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts and tugged them on over the boxers, Lupin waited patiently by the door for me and we went downstairs.

He did his business, sniffed, rolled and chased a squirrel and then we went back upstairs. It was really hot in my apartment so I kicked the basket ball shorts off and turned the AC up before going to make myself some dinner.

But my fridge was empty. Damn.

Going back into my room I picked up the pizza number and dialed it quickly they answered and I asked for delivery, "I'd like a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, French fries with cheese and chicken tenders, with hot and ranch sauce. I've got cash." He told me the price would be 30 bucks and it'd be thirty minutes.

I found my wallet and fished out 35 dollars and set it on the counter before I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I found a brush and tugged it through my hair and then flopped down onto my couch.

It smelled like sweat, and had a few stains on it. I jumped up and went into the kitchen to dampen a cloth and go carefully wipe off the couch. I dry it off after and then sit down once more, propping my feet up on the couch and turning on a recorded episode of the Vampire Diaries.

Half way through, and thankfully on a commercial break, a knock came to my door. I bounced off of the couch and walked silently to the door, peeking through the peep hole, it was just a normal guy with a pizza delivery hat on.

I cast my mental net out, he was normal.

I picked up my money, unlocked all six locks on my door and pulled it open, "it'll be 30 dollars." He said handing me the boxes. I snatched them from his hands quickly and shoved the money into his hands; I could feel a vampire coming down the hall.

"Thanks, you might wanna leave quickly. Vampire." I slammed the door shut and hooked every single lock on my door before twisting the dead bolt and watching the red haired vampire move past my door, my heart jumped into my throat, even though I could tell this girl was much taller then Sophie Ann.

I darted into the kitchen with my food, sorting everything out. I took the chicken strips out of their box and wiped it down so they wouldn't get all soggy and stuck two onto my plate and the rest into the fridge. I dumped half of the fries and the ranch and hot sauce onto my plate and then took the pizza box and my plate into the living room just in time for the show to come back on.

I pulled out a slice of pizza and munched on it happily while watching Elena, Klaus and Rebecca interacting on the screen before Rebecca dragged Tyler off. My pizza filled my stomach until I thought I was going to be sick.

I was sucked into the end, like sitting on the edge of my couch watching Damon and Elena have their moment, Lupin snuggled up in my lap happily, "well isn't this cozy?" the TV and Eric said at the same time.

I practically screamed when I heard his voice and Lupin jumped up from my lap and ran toward Eric, tripping over his long legs until he skidded to a halt and growled at Eric confused, should he be protecting me from Eric he seemed to wonder, tilting his head to the side.

Eric bent down and scratched Lupin's head before coming over to sit beside me, "you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled, standing up and glaring down at him angrily. He chuckled and reached up to cup my face pulling me down to his level, getting into my personal space.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine with a smile, "your lips taste like pepperoni." He chuckled, giving my arm a gentle tug until I flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Good, now shut up. I've got things to watch." I told him finding the next show on my list. I had a whole row of the Ringer to watch. Eric stayed and watched the show with me, the whole time. I was pretty sure he was getting sucked into the show, and I thought about teasing him, but I enjoyed having somebody around to keep me company.

"Her hair looks so nice that way. I could never pull that off." I mumbled mostly to myself looking at Sarah's hair. It was pulled back tight on her head and in a tight pony tail with hair wrapped around it to hide it the hair band.

"I don't know, maybe you could." I guess, looking back now, watching TV with Eric helped me learn a lot about him. He knew out to get rid of a body, new the best way to run away and not get caught, he knew a little bit about fashion, and he knew how to do hair.

I was sitting in front of the mirror now looking at my hair. He'd straightened it and pulled back for me and up into a tight pony tail, I decided it looked nice, "so don't you have to go to Fangtasia?"

"Yes, did you want to…?"

"Mm, yeah. I don't wanna sit around here bored all day. Where's Anastasia at these days?" I inquired.

"She'll be at Fangtasia tonight, why don't you get ready and I'll go change and pull my car around. You can even bring Lupin if you'd like. I'll meet you downstairs" He suggested, kissing my temple, I smiled at him in the mirror as he walked away.

My stomach seemed to flutter when he smiled back at me before he left the bathroom. I got off of the stool I was perched on and went into my bedroom. I found a nice pair of jeans and shimmied into them after stripping out of the boxers.

I changed out of my shirt and put on a bra before pulling on a semi-baggy shirt that fell off the shoulder. Out of fear I wrapped a silver chain around my neck twice, and let the excess run down the shirt.

I slid on a pair of rather high pumps, added some mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. "Lupin!" the puppy came running into the room barking happily. I picked him up, hooked on his leash; I grabbed my keys and phone before skipping out the door, locking it as I went down the steps.

I almost missed the vampire sneaking up behind me; I spun around, clutching Lupin hard to my chest in one hand and gripping the railing with the other. The red haired vampire was watching me from the top of the steps.

Not Sophie-Ann, "Hello." She says with a smile, I can't tell if it's friendly or not but a chill crawls up my spine, she looks familiar, "do I know you?

"I don't know." I replied taking another step down the stairs, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I was panicking and I knew it, "you've probably just seen me around the complex." I offered lamely.

"Yeah, probably." She said, giving me a strange look, I took another step down and suddenly I was sprinting across the parking lot I ran until I spotted Eric's corvette, Eric was folding out of it, "back in, back in!" I urged as I rounded the car and threw myself into the passenger seat, "drive!"

He did as I ordered and sped out of the parking lot, only slowing down once we got near Fangtasia, "what happened?"he looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. I could feel it running through our bond as well.

"I just ran into a vampire and she thought she knew me and I panicked and ran, okay?" I snapped my heart still beating rapidly in my chest. I looked down at Lupin and frowned. I could feel his pity for me through the bond as well as anger as he pulled into the employee parking space, "don't you dare do that." I hissed angrily.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Pity me." I almost snarled, fumbling with the door as anger rooted in my stomach, "I don't want anything from you, especially your pity."

"Now-."

But I was already on a super angry roll, "no, don't interrupt me! I'm sorry I asked you for whatever I did when I was seven, and I'm sorry you've got to take care of me because we're blood swore from that and bonded now, and I'm fucking sorry I walked into your life. If you're going to pity me and act angry from this one little incident."

"Sookie, I'm not mad because of the incident. I'm mad because you ran away. And scared me, I thought someone hurt you!" he yelled back, but it sounded like he was holding back.

"I'm sorry I got freaked out! I got _kidnapped _and _tortured_ by a bunch of vampire when I was little! I'm sorry you guys scared the fucking crap out of me! I'm sorry I'm human! I'm sorry I'm _alive_!" I screamed, shoving the door open hardly noticing that Lupin had jumped from my lap.

I slammed the door shut and stalked away from him and the bar, anger boiling through me as a red haze took over. He caught up with me quick just like I expected and grabbed my arms, "don't you dare walk away from me." he growled.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, shoving his chest, "if you don't want to be apart of this fine. I'm sorry I sucked you into this when I was a kid; I free you from your fucking promise if you can't handle me being a basket case! I'll just go find a witch and break our bond too."

"Don't you _dare_." He growled.

One second we were in the parking lot the next we were in his office, the door slamming shut behind us, how had he gotten it open so fast? That doesn't fucking matter, "you can't just whisk me off to wherever you please Eric!"

"I can. And I will. And I just fucking did now shut _up!_" He snarled back, his face inches from mine.

"No don't tell me to-." His lips slammed against mine, he then shoved me away so I was sitting down on the couch so he could glare down at me.

"Listen to me. I am not leaving you or mad at you. Okay? I got it, this isn't a walk in the park, what the hell is wrong with you today?" he asked, glowering down at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered the anger evaporating, "I don't know." That was the truth, I felt like I was going insane. Tears burned my eyes and I felt them trailing down my cheeks. He sat beside me and pulled me into him, my head rested on his shoulder and I cried freely against him.

"So Eric should be…" we sprang apart as soon as the door opened and I wiped furiously at my face keeping my head ducked, "in here. Sookie I believe you lost this in the parking lot."

I peeked over at Pam from behind my hair, she was holding Lupin, "oh my baby! I'm so sorry!" I jumped up and snatched him from her hands, he whimpered at me with a puppy pout, "I'm sorry sweetie." I slumped down on the couch and held him to my chest scratching behind his ears as I curled up into a ball in the corner.

When I looked up I found a black nose right in my face and Nyx's pink tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she looked at me, "hey Nyx." I greeted, she woofed and I followed her pink leash up to Anastasia's arm and her smiling face.

"Hey Sookie." She greeted, as if she knew I was looking at her. Jerk.

"Hey Anastasia." I replied, Lupin seemed to bed backwards in my grasp to look upside down at Nyx's face, "awh, Nyx and Lupin look so cute." Eric and Pam gave me a look that told me they thought I was strange as I watched the two interact.

"What have you found Ana?" Eric asked, getting up from the couch and moving behind his desk, pushing his chair in and flipping through some papers.

"Down." Anastasia commanded Nyx, dropping the leash to her holster and crossing over to the chair at Eric's desk. I wondered absently, watching how effortlessly she seemed to move, how often she was here. She pulled out her laptop and set it down on the desk, typing away before spinning it toward Eric, "someone has been getting at your money. About sixty thousand dollars in fact."

Pam and Eric glanced to me, I peeked over at the from under my eye lashes nervously, "you don't think I did it do you?" I squeaked. Eric and Pam both laughed and I glowered, picking my head up, "don't you laugh at me!"

"We looked at you because you can read the humans." Pam explained with a roll of her eyes. I frowned at her and then stuck my tongue out in a childish way before slumping into the couch.

Long Shadow came in so he could be informed about the money once they discussed it Eric looked toward Long Shadow, "Get Ginger, Belinda, and Bruce."

"Why do you think it was a human?" I asked once Long Shadow was gone, Pam and Eric both turned to me shocked, I squeaked and backed into my seat farther.

"I agree with her." Anastasia added in, "it could be a vampire, or a human, you never know."

Everyone fell silent as Long Shadow entered the room with Bruce. I noticed that like when Long Shadow entered the first time Nyx moved toward Anastasia, and this time she stood and watched as he moved across the room, guarding Ana who was facing the computer, her back to Long Shadow.

Bruce was put into a chair and he was shaking with nerves, I kneeled down beside Bruce and looked into his face, grabbing hold of his wrist. He looked between the vampires, Ana and me. His mind screamed with panic, he didn't know what was going on.

"Bruce, have you been taking money from Eric?"

His eyes went wide and he shook his head, "no. no." his mind confirmed as much and I backed away shaking my head. Ginger stepped into the room and I held back a look of disgust, until she shot a flirty look at Eric.

I growled in displeasure, even though I knew Eric had no interest in her it still pissed me off. "hey sweetie." She purred in his direction.

"Sit down and shut up." I all but snarled at her, standing between her and Eric, cutting of her view of _my _Viking.

Whoa, mine?

I shoved the thought away, "Ginger, answer her questions." Eric demanded, it wasn't too noticeable but he had a hint of laughter in his voice. As soon as I reached out to touch Ginger she screamed, Pam was behind her in a blink pushing her down into the chair so she was immobile, she nodded at me.

I grabbed Ginger's wrist again, "did you take the money?" her mind was crazy, like a bomb site and I could tell she knew who did, "who was it?" but that part in her mind, completely blocked off, her memory was wiped.

"Vampire." I breathed the word under my breath and ran my fingers over a bite scar on her neck, "he's bitten her and glamoured her to forget. Bring in Belinda." I ordered Pam, instantly sending her an apologetic look.

"Don't make it a habit Miss Stackhouse." She warned, but it seemed to be an empty threat, leaving the room, Belinda came in calmly and sat down in the chair in front of me, her eyes moving over everyone in the room before settling on me.

"Belinda, what vampire has Ginger been with?" I reached out and snatched up her wrist gently.

"Anyone that would have her." She stated bluntly, she had an image in mind, but no name. I needed a name, damn it.

"Who from here?" the name jumped forward in her mind quickly, my eyes snapped to him before I could think it over and he was suddenly on top of me, biting my arm as he snapped to get anywhere near my throat.

My mind shut down and I curled up, I was half aware of a mass on top of me and the scream tearing my throat up. I knew he would kill me to keep his name from leaving my mouth, but he obviously didn't understand that dead or not he was clearly guilty.

His body pressed harder on me and I met his brown eyes, my mouth still opened from the scream when he suddenly burst to pieces, his blood flowed into my mouth, I screamed again and propelled myself backwards away from his decaying body. Eric was in front of me in a second, pulling me into his embrace as I quaked in fear. Belinda was gaping wide eyed as Pam crouched in front of her trying to get her to look at her; Lupin was covered in blood glaring down at the bloody remains of Long Shadow.

"Oh my poor baby!" I said, running over to him and picking him up. Nyx who had been merely a few feet away was also bloody and she looked angry. But as soon as she seemed to realize things were calming down she backed up and sat beside Ana.

"How much blood?" Anastasia asked, her head moving around the room waiting for an answer. I surveyed the room and thought the image into her head, she grimaced and I heard her think how thankful she was she was clean.

"I want something to change into…" I whispered, disgusted as I set my poor dog on the ground.

"Come on Sookie, and bring the dog. I'll bring something to clean Nyx with." Pam gripped my upper arm, scooped Lupin off the ground and dragged me out of the room to a bathroom across the hall.

She was gone for a blink and back two heartbeats later, flipping the lock on the door,

"Strip. Here's a few towels, I'll put the clothes on this chair. I'll wash him in the handicap stall sink." She scooped Lupin from the floor and walked away. I peeled off the dirty clothes and dropped them to the ground, they made a nasty squishing splat sound as they hit. I ended up having to get rid of my bra as well.

I used one of the towels to wash the blood away and the other to dry myself off before I tugged on a clean shirt and the pair of shorts that Pam had brought me, I had yet another pair of the classic 'Bite Me' shorts.

I had a feeling soon I'd be the proud owner of at least 10 pairs of these things; I sighed and looked down at the shirt. It had a pair of very artistically drawn lips with fangs and blood and Fangtasia written underneath it.

The font looked like the words people carved into their skin. Jagged and rough. It looked nice written in blood. I ran my fingers over it and smirked, wondering who designed it. I smoothed out my hair as best as I could and then turned to the ugly bite mark on my arm.

I ran my arm under the water again and went over to the paper towel machine, I pulled down the little lever until I had enough to wrap around my arm. I ripped it off and proceeded to do just that.

I heard a giggle from the other end of the bathroom and my jaw fell open. I spun on my heel and stared wide-eyed at the blonde vampire who was the source of the giggle, and then to my soap covered puppy, who shook and elicited _another _giggle from Pam.

I pinched my arm.

Nope I wasn't asleep, and Pam was still standing there playing with my puppy in the sink. She was rinsing him off as best as she could with him wiggling around and trying to jump out of the sink.

I guess she deemed him 'rinsed' because she grabbed a new towel, wrapped him up in it and carried him out of the stall and out toward me, she grabbed my arm, glanced at the gross clothes on the floor and pulled me back across the hall into Eric's office. Code 3,5,6,0.

The office was still a horror scene, but I knew it wouldn't be that way for much longer, everyone else was gone but Pam grabbed a plastic bag and pushed me back out, Lupin still in her grasp.

We went to a door one down from Eric's, code 5, 4, 3, 7, and we found Ana and Eric assembled inside. Pam kneeled by Nyx and cleaned him up before sitting down on a black leather couch. She toweled Lupin off and made a few faces at him.

I could tell even Eric thought this was strange, and when she peered up at us her face went from glee to blank in a blink and she dropped her hands to her sides. Lupin barked at her and when he got no response he jumped promptly off her lap and walked over to Nyx.

**I suck, I know I suck. But it's summer now and this is going to be a priority along with my other 4 stories and I've been writing a lot lately and if anyone is even interested in this anymore I'll gladly update! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

5 days, it's been 5 days since I last saw Eric. Just after the Long Shadow incident. I've been stuck at my apartment alone, nursing my bitten arm. It was healing fast, for me, and I was thankful for the vampire blood in my system.

Could you imagine trying to explain that to someone? Me neither. Now it simply looked like a scratch I could have gotten from anywhere. Which was a good thing since I was heading into town, more specifically; I was heading to Merlottes to meet up with Ana for dinner.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't looking nearly as glow-y as I had been from the vampire blood, not that anyone except for me and possibly Sam would have noticed. My stomach was a mess of nerves, I was driving to the one place I dreaded more then most other places.

Here the danger wasn't vampires, it was the two people who were my friends and meant a lot to me. It was the danger of them taking more lashings at me, no matter how much I said it didn't hurt me, it did. I counted on Lafayette for everything, and he just dumped me on my ass.

I know he has the vampire issue, too, but he's my best friend we could have worked something out. I felt angry tears stinging my eyes and had to blink a lot to clear my vision so I wouldn't miss the sign for Merlottes, not that I would I could drive there with my eyes closed.

Gravel spit up from my tires as I rolled into the parking lot and a few people turned and looked at the car curiously, it took out like a sore thumb surrounded by tiny cars and rust buckets, but that wasn't my problem.

I killed the engine, grabbed my phone and wallet and went up to the front doors. My eyes did a quick scan of the room and I made a beeline for Anastasia, putting up my mental block to keep out the thoughts of those staring at me like I was a stranger.

I sank into the booth across from her and frowned, "Why did we have to meet here again?" I adjusted my tank top over my shoulders and my gaze swept across the bar, everyone turned away from me when I looked at them and I turned back to Ana.

"Someone here needed to talk to you." Ana replied, holding up her hand and motioning someone over. Jason sat down in the booth beside her, smiling nervously. I narrowed my eyes at him and he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but people are turning up dead." I peered into his head, if only to speed this up, and grimaced, "It's really bad Sook, like Da-."

"Dawn and Maudette, and they think you did it." I filled in, "what the hell do you want me to do about it?"

His eyes widened in shock and he jaw hung open in shock, like he couldn't believe I was being so rude, "you have to help me, Sook, I didn't do it!" he almost yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"I don't have to do _anything_." I growled, "You didn't do it? Then you didn't do it and you'll get out of it when they realize." 

"No, you don't understand, Sookie. I didn't do it but I was with both of them _just before _they were killed. My DNA is all over the place so they just figured that it was me, end of story case closed. If they lock me up more girls will get hurt."

"That's low, even for you." I told him, "I'll help figure out who did it, now please go away. I'd like to enjoy my dinner." He left without another word and I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" Ana asked, leaning onto the table to get closer to me.

"Nothing."

"Liar." She replied, "What happened?"

I glanced around the room to see who was close enough to hear me, "nothing." I repeated again, spotting Sam standing by the bar watching us. _Eric has been ignoring me for five days. I'm just grouchy because of that._

"Fine, whatever." _Why is that upsetting you? I figured you of all people would be happy to be vampire free._

"How's Vin?" _You would think, but. Ugh, I had sex with him and I know it was way too…I don't know. I just wanted to get laid and now I'm regretting it and I'm wondering if maybe he is too._

"He's good. Sent him off to school, he calls almost everyday to gush about how great it is." She somehow managed to keep her voice calm on the outside, _you slept with Eric? Sookie what the hell happened?_

"That's good, I'm glad he's enjoying it." _I don't know he was just right there and I just, do you know when the last time I had sex was? And it was just, I can't hear his thoughts and such a refreshing thing and I just shouldn't have done it. _

"So how's Lupin?" it was only then that I noticed the absence of Nyx at my feet, "she's at the groomers, I figured I could last a few hours without her."

"Lupin is good; he's gotten bigger and a lot more rambunctious." I replied, "Who's our waitress?"

"Arlene, I already ordered for you. Kinda gotta cut em some slack. Both waitresses are working their asses off here and they got kids." I shrug, not really worried about getting my food as much as having something to drink. But I keep my mouth shut about it and rest my elbows on the table.

I drop my shields and do a quick check of everyone in the bar; with the slow service around here someone is bound to be thinking about Dawn's death, since that is ultimately the cause of this. But nobody is really thinking about it, most of them are thinking about how pissed Sam looks and wondering why he's glaring at me.

I turn in my seat and look toward the bar where he is, in fact, glaring at me like I just kicked him in the balls. I cocked an eyebrow at him and watched his hand curl into a fist around the rag he was wiping the bar off with.

"Maybe I should leave; I'm clearly causing him some sort of trouble." I say it loud enough that he'll hear me as I turn around in my seat, Arlene walks by and drops of my drink with a flustered smile as she hustles toward her other tables with food.

"You just ignore him; you're not doing a damn thing." Anastasia says while I pick up my cup and take a sip of the tea. It's cold and unsweetened and I wince at the taste, coughing slightly because of the unexpected bitterness. I push the glass slightly away from me and rested my arms on the table, holding my head.

Our food came twenty minutes later and I found I wasn't really hungry, instead I sat with Anastasia and talked about random pointless things until she was done eating and then I walked her out to the car waiting for her, an SUV the same build as mine, and got into my own car to leave. That's when I felt it. Anger, someone was really pissed off, at me.

_Fang banger, stupid whore, it's so sick. _I couldn't pin the voice or figure out where it was coming from, _kill that bitch. She still lives at the old place with her grandma. _My heart stuttered in my chest and I looked around the lot. I was alone; nobody was out here with me.

But in that moment I knew where I'd be staying for the night. I sighed and pulled out my phone, dialing Gran's number as I drove toward her house, I didn't care if she said no I couldn't I'd sleep in my car.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hey Gran, can I come stay with you tonight?" I asked, I was definitely going way over the posted limit, but I needed to get there before anything happened.

"Sure, sweetheart. What happened? Are you alright?" she sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm fine I just need a break from everything and I figure I could come stay with you since I haven't seen you in a long time." I lied, speeding up and cutting around a car in my way, they honk at me and I flip them off out the window.

"Sure, when should I expect you?" she still sounds worried but also happy.

"Twenty minutes? I'm already down in this part of town running some errands." I explain, she laughs and we say our goodbyes as I speed toward my grandmother's house. When I pulled in I didn't run into anyone, thankfully, no other cars passed except for the out of towner I cut off earlier.

Gran was outside working in her garden when I pulled up; she turned and flashed a smile at me when I pulled up. I smiled back, shut the car off, and grabbed my phone before slipping out of the car and walking over to her. She stood up and gave me a quick hug and a hello.

"How have you been? You're hair looks lovely." She said as we walked into the house.

"I've been good, and thanks. How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called much, I got a new job and I've been super busy." I hated lying to her; especially since I was pretty sure she didn't believe me one bit. But saying 'I've been locked in an apartment by a vampire and sworn to stay there 24/7' didn't exactly seem like the best idea.

The question launched her into stories about her group Descendents of the Glorious Dead and church and eventually wrapped around to the murders of those girls, "it's so sad, those poor girls. Dawn always seemed so nice when I'd go to Merlottes. Have you spoken to your brother?"

"Yeah, he came to lunch today and demanded I help him." I replied, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I need to shower and then I can make us some dinner." Gran said, standing up from the table, I agreed to dinner since I was staring to feel a bit hungry and watched her leave, as soon as I heard the bathroom door close I pulled out my phone and called Eric's cell, it rang and rang and finally went to voicemail.

"Eric, it's Sookie. I'm preoccupied tonight, and I would really appreciate it if you could go feed and walk Lupin, something came up and I had to leave in a hurry and I couldn't get to it. I'll be home later tonight, but I'd really appreciate it if you could take him out. Erm, thanks." I hit end and silenced my phone so if he called back I wouldn't hear it.

The sun was due to go down anytime now, and all I had to do was wait and wait and wait to see if they guy would show up. We made it through dinner and Jeopardy and Gran went to bed after pointing to the guest room I could use. I bid her goodnight and checked my phone, Eric had called.

I call my voicemail and check it, "damn it Sookie, where are you? I went and took care of the dog, well I sent Pam to, call me back. You're not safe on your own. What if Compton finds you?"

Yeah, I hadn't thought of that, oh well. That's where the message ends and I hang up the phone and jam it back into my pocket, focusing back on the TV. Then I felt it. The rage from that mind again, _kill. _I get to my feet and go peer out the window, nobody is there. I grab the bat I'd found in the guest room.

Time to be an idiot.

I eased open the back door and slipped out, ducking behind a potted plant and peering into the woods, _when I find her. _Whoever it was they were at the front door. I needed to get them away from the house, away from Gran.

I screamed and threw the bat off to the left and took off into the woods to the right. The outraged man followed me, not too far behind me as I dashed though the woods. This was stupid, this better be who killed everyone and I better not _die. _

I ran as fast as I could, my mind clear on where I was going. The cemetery. My feet hit the pavement hard as I jumped and dodged branches and roots. I was doing just fine and then my foot got caught on a limb and I was falling toward the ground fast and in a blur.

I got up in a rush, the rage following me as I scrambled to get my phone; I really hadn't thought this plan through all the way. I dialed Eric's number in a rush, trying to run and type at the same time, screaming at him in my mind as I felt the man getting closer. I stumbled and dropped the phone, I left it there, rushing as fast as I could.

I finally gave up and hid behind a tree, the guy stopped, unable to find me. I pause and dig into his brain. He's pissed; he hates vampires and really hates woman and men who sleep with them. He's thinking about Dawn and Maudette, it's disgusting and disturbing what he's thinking, and then he's thinking of a girl I don't know, but she's dead too.

And then kids flash through his mind, he thinks about how he's protecting them. They're Arlene's kids. They're Rene's kids. Rene is trying to kill me. My heart speeds in my chest as I look into his head to see what he sees and he sees me hiding behind the tree. I surge forward, crossing into the cemetery and running straight through like my life depended on it, because it did.

And when I could see the Compton house my feet scrambled to stop, no way was I going that far. I tumbled and pulled myself behind a headstone, panting for breath, _Eric, call the cops. _I managed to think loudly, praying someone heard me. Mostly praying Eric heard me, _or show up that would work. _

I heard Rene get closer, I had no weapons to speak of and I was sure he was going to be able to easily take me down in his rage fit, but I wasn't going down without a fight, I hadn't survived all the shit in my life for nothing. I dipped into his head, to see if he saw me, and he had but it was too late for me to do anything but block as his fist sailed into my shoulder, it hurt like hell and I fought back the cry of pain as I kicked his knee, making him stumble back a few paces and I got to my feet and stumbled a few head stones away.

He rushed at me, hooking his arms around my waist and sending us both crashing into a headstone, I managed a solid punch into his cheek bone that snapped his head to the side and brought my knee into his gut. He swung his fists and hit my shoulder and face, probably broke more than a few bones and black dots danced in front of my eyes.

"You're one of those whores." He ground out, punching me again, as if reassuring himself, "you let those vampires bite you and fuck you."

"I did no such thing!" I punched him, hard, and then grabbed a decent sized rock and slammed it against his temple, shoving him off of me while getting to my feet and scrambling away, "I was abducted and tortured by them when I was little, I am no fangbanger!"

That made him pause, which was enough for me because I had a stick in my hand and I swung it around hard and smashed it into his head, he staggered back a few paces and touched the spot that I'd hit him in, blood rolled down his temple, "well I'm sorry for that but I still have to kill you." Now he had a knife and he came at me again and this time I wasn't really sure what happened.

There were screams, a pain in my gut and the smell of a lot of blood and then this bright warm feeling of amazingness. Rene screamed and then there was a loud 'thunk' sound and a body dropped to the ground in front of me. Warm hands grabbed my arms and heaved me up.

A woman that's got to be at least six foot with long flowing dark hair and dark eyes is standing behind me, holding me up. And she's _glowing. _A scream rips from my throat as I pull away from her, stumbling over Rene's body and falling to the ground in soft dirt.

"Don't be frightened, child." Her voice sounds like it should be soft and reassuring but it just terrifies me, "My name is Claudine. I'm your fairy godmother." I stared at her in shock, petrified. What?

"You are one crazy chick." I muttered, but coming from me that wasn't saying much. I got to my feet and looked down at Rene, he was dead, no doubt about it, beat to death with the stick I'd had, "how did you…?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, I'm here to protect you, and that's what I did." She starts to say something else and then stops, scowling, "I'll see you again, Sookie Stackhouse." She hands me the stick and then she's gone. Not even two heartbeats later Pam shows up with two cops in tow. As soon as I see her anger burns somewhere deep inside me, that arrogant asshole couldn't bother to show up? He sent Pam instead?

"Is he dead?" One of the cops ask. I manage to nod and explain what happened, coming out of the house to check on a strange noise, him coming around the corner threatening to kill me, running out here, getting hit and kill him. Most of the story is a lie, but they don't feel the need to question me any longer when my knees give out. Pam catches me before I hit the ground and lifts me up bridal style in her arms.

"This is a six hundred dollar dress. You're lucky I like you." She says it in a harsh way, but I can tell she's not actually mad, "Is it alright if I take Miss Stackhouse home?" the officers nod and turn their backs on us to start calling for the coroner. I sigh and lean my head against Pam's shoulder, my entire body hurts.

"Thanks for coming, Pam." I whisper, I would have never made it back to my house on my own.

Pam chuckles, "You're welcome. Eric stayed with your Gran; she heard you scream and got scared when you were missing. She's the one who called the cops. We showed up at the same time and Eric figured he could get her to calm down a bit by telling her old war stories."

I didn't have enough energy to speak so I just made some strange noise in response that ended up making my nose scream in pain, much like the rest of me. We reached the house and by the time we made it up the back porch Gran had the door open, "you need to take her to the hospital." She said instantly, I wanted to protest but I didn't have the energy, I had a feeling she was right, and Pam and Eric must have agreed because the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital.

I'd had a million injuries in my life, but none of them could compare to the pain I felt upon waking up. My collar bone was on fire, trying to breathe through my nose made tears well up in my eyes, my cheeks both ached, and the rest of my body felt like it'd been tossed around like a punching bag. When I opened my eyes I was in a brightly lit room all alone, my left arm had a needle and a heart rate monitor attached to it, and I was tucked in so tightly I could barely move my legs. Not that I wanted to.

I reached out and located the call button beside my bed, it took a lot of work and sent pain through my body, but I reached the button and pushed it. Five minutes later a doctor came in, she told me all about my injuries and that I was healing well, "now how's the pain?"

I wanted to talk but my throat was protesting, "blink once for really bad, twice for hurts but not so bad, three times for okay." I blinked once and even that hurt, "alright, lets just fix up this morphine drip." She fiddled with the plastic IV bag for a few minutes before making a satisfied noise.

"Thanks." I managed to grunt out. She nodded and beamed at me before breezing out of the room. A few minutes later a woman with a huge flower cart came in. She was cheery too, and didn't look at me for long before she set out some flower arrangements.

"You're quite the popular guest miss, lots of flowers for you today." Three were a mix of bright colored daisies, one was small yellow flowers with a happy face balloon and a smiling bear, another vase was filled with purple orchids, another with blue iris', and the last was a kaleidoscope off different colors in a purple vase with a stunning red flower at the center. The woman handed me the cards and gave me one last smile before she wandered out.

The three daisy arrangements were from Ana, Arlene, and Gran, the yellow flowers with the bear were from Jason, the purple orchids from Pam, and shockingly the blue iris' from Lafayette with a simple 'I'm sorry I suck, get well soon' written on the card, and not shockingly the last arrangement was from Eric, signed simply with his name. I set the cards on the side table and stared at the arrangements for a long time. Not that I had anything better to do anyways.

Gran and Jason stopped by to see me, as well as Ana, and when nightfall came around Pam arrived, one second the chair by my bed was empty, the next Alice with fangs occupied the chair, "you look like hell." She comments, "glad you're not dead."

"Gee, thanks Pam." I grumble, my throat is starting to feel better now, and the aches I felt have slightly ebbed, "I need to pee, can you help me into the bathroom?" she nods and lowers the guard rail on my bed, lifting me once my feet are over the edge. I grip the IV drip hanger and roll it behind me while I shuffle into the bathroom. She leaves me to my business, and when I'm coming out I try not to look in the mirror, but I do and regret it. Pam helps me back into my bed and under the covers.

"Eric wont be able to stop by, Sophie Ann's got some mess for him to deal with." Pam tells me, "but since we're alone I want to ask, did a strange person appear in the woods before I got there?"

"No." I reply, giving her my best 'are you crazy face'. She stares at me silently for a few moments before she shrugs, either she bought it or she didn't, "who's watching Gran tonight?" I ask.

"Bubba." Pam replies, "she likes him, and he likes her so she'll be safe from any harm. Jason is at Merlotte's so he'll be safe for now, but we've got someone keeping an eye on him too." She stays the rest of the night, eventually turning around and finding something on TV that was just about as boring as sitting in silence but without the awkward. I was asleep again before she left, floating through some morphine dreams.

**Well I promised an update over a year ago…here it is? I had some computer trouble and lost my files and got caught up in other fanfiction, but came across the files for this story on my computer. Planning on continuing this (and I actually mean it this time.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The morphine was a fabulous help, but not enough help to make this aching pain completely disappear,"I still don't see why they didn't give you some blood to heal you." Ana muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, "it's not like it's a big pain for them to do."

"The cops saw me all busted up, if I suddenly healed it'd be a little suspicious." I reasoned, "I'm already healing a little fast as it is." My nose had already healed and the pain in my collar bone wasn't as bad anymore thanks to Eric's blood.

"They can still give you blood." Ana huffed in agitation, shifting in her chair.

"It's not that big of a deal." I replied again, "I'll be out of here tonight anyways so it obviously I'm healing quickly enough without their blood. It's not like this is the worst beating I've endured."

Ana sighed and gave up on arguing with me, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright Sookie?" I nodded my head and she gave me a quick hug before Nyx led her out of my room. I sighed and leant back against my pillow, intent on taking another nap, when I heard a strange popping noise. When I opened my eyes the woman from the forest was sitting in the chair Ana had been in.

"You're looking well, Sookie." She beamed, "do you remember me?"

"Claudine…my fairy godmother?" I asked hoping I remembered correctly, she grinned happy I remembered her and nodded her head, "why are you here?" it sounded a bit rude, but she didn't seem to care.

"Checking on you, of course. That's my job, making sure you're not in danger. With those pesky vampires around my job has become a lot harder." Claudine had a pretty smile, one that was meant to reassure anyone it was directed at and make them feel safe. But it didn't do that for me, instead her words made me wonder where the fuck she'd been the rest of my life.

"How long have you been my fairy godmother?" I push myself up higher in my bed, much to my bodies protest, and look her in the eye hoping for an angry bitchy glare. I doubt that's the look I managed to pull.

"Since you were born of course silly." She replies, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair, one arm over the back.

I narrow my eyes at her, "and in that whole time this is the first time you decided to come help me? When I wasn't really in any danger of dying? Where the hell have you been for everything else? Where the hell were you when I was being held hostage for 13 fucking years!" my blood boiled.

"Well I can't be around vampires, they like eating fairies; we're like a drug to them. I could have died trying to save you." Claudine says this in a calming voice like she's trying to keep from freaking out and getting really angry, which just makes me angrier, it's her job to protect me she could have done a better fucking job.

"I could have died! Those 'pesky vampires' have done more to save me then you've ever done!" and yet I lied to Pam about seeing Claudine, and I've over all been ruder to them, and here I was willingly lying about this woman I don't even know who left me in the hands of the most dangerous vampires in Mississippi.

"Now Sookie don't be angr-." She tried, sitting forward.

"_Get out_." I growled, "I have every right to be angry." She sighed and gave me a look like I was a stubborn child and then she was gone with a soft 'pop'. I leaned back against my bed again and frowned, I didn't want to be stuck at this hospital for any longer, but I wouldn't be released until tonight when Pam or Eric showed up to take me home, so until they I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I didn't manage to get any sleep though, my mind kept trying to figure out what life would have been like if Claudine had saved me, and then circled back around to what an ass I was being to the people who actually saved my life and were doing everything in their power to keep me safe and how reckless I was being about my own life. And by the time night came I hated myself and just wanted to crawl into my bed at my apartment and die.

Pam arrived at 9 with fresh clothes, she helped me out of my bed and into the new clothes, signed my discharge papers and I was wheeled down to her car, helped into the passenger seat and finally free of the hospital. It was an hour long drive back to my apartment, and I was silent for the first twenty minutes.

"I lied to you." I said, trying to make my voice come out stronger than the whisper I managed, "there was a woman in the woods that night, I just-I don't know why I lied about her, I'm sorry."

Pam laughed and patted my knee, "my telepathic friend you are as transparent as a steamy mirror, I knew you were lying. She's a fairy, probably killed Rene too, I could smell her all over the woods."

"I'm still sorry I lied." I told her again.

"Apology accepted, Sookie. Who was she?"

"My fairy godmother, apparently. She sucks are her job." Pam laughs at that again, she's in a really good mood today. She turned on the radio after that and we listened in silence, though I could have sworn she was singing under her breath. When we reached my apartment she helped me up the stairs and left me standing outside my door alone.

I took the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping inside. Lupin rushed at me, barking and jumping up at me. I pushed the door shut, relocked it and bent down to pet Lupin, kissing his nose which caused him to run back through the house barking.

I cast my mental net out and located a void somewhere near the back of the apartment. I followed Lupin's barking into my bedroom where Eric was pacing the floor on the phone with someone. I silently set my keys down and left him to his conversation, heading to the fridge to find some real food.

I found a box of pizza on the counter with a little sticky note, '**I hope I got the right kind**.** –E'** I smiled and put the sticky note aside, opening the slid. Pepperoni with extra cheese. I took a slice out and moved over to the couch, sitting down and eating silently. Eric came out when I was finishing the last bite.

"Thank you for the pizza, Eric." He nodded his head, "still having trouble with Sophie Ann?"

"I am, she's rather persistent but there isn't much she can do about it." Eric replied. I stood up and went into the kitchen, putting my plate in the sink and the pizza in the fridge, "how are you feeling?"

"Not a hundred percent, but much better than I did before." I leant on the wall by my kitchen, "Thank you for helping my Gran, I really appreciate it. She told me some of your war stories. I've never seen her so happy."

"Happy to help." Eric replied, "Would you like some blood to finish healing?"

I looked up at him and bit my lip. I wanted blood to finish healing but I declined, "I'd rather just let nature work it's magic. But thank you for the offer. And for everything you've done to help me. I've acted like a real bitch and I'm sorry." I fought the urge to look away and instead looked into his pretty blue eyes.

"Everyone is entitled to their own defenses, Sookie, even if they're used against someone trying to help them. I'm going to take Lupin for a walk; will you be okay up here?" He asks. When did he get so nice? Had he been this way the whole freaking time? Probably.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower, get the smell of hospital off me." he nods and grabs Lupin's leash, hooking it onto his collar and stepping out the door. I sigh and walk into my bathroom, peeling off the clothes I had on slowly. I kicked them into a pile in the corner and turned the knobs on the shower until they were nice and warm, and then I stepped into the shower and scrubbed my skin raw with the soap, and scraped the layer of grim from my hair.

Once I was rinsed and feeling better I grabbed a towel, dried off and wrapped it around me, stepping out of the shower and onto the bathroom mat. I used another towel to dry my hair as I stepped across the hall into my bedroom. I tossed that towel aside and went into the closet.

I grabbed a pair of underwear from the top drawer and a bra, grabbed a tank top from the middle drawer and a pair of pajama shorts and walked out of the closet. I dropped the towel on my bed with the other one and sighed; my body was hurting more now than it had before, the morphine wearing off without a doubt. I struggled to bend down, my fractured ribs protesting, but managed to get on the underwear. I looked at the shorts and tossed them aside for now, grabbing the bra and hooking it around my back and then I pulled the shirt over my head, but it rolled up in the back, and the pain of my ribs prevented me from grabbing the end of the tank top.

Long, cool fingers brushed against my back and I fought the scream rising as Eric unrolled the shirt for me, "did you need help putting on the shorts or are you just going to do without?" he asks.

"Fuck pants." I groan, and collect my towels, "thanks for helping with my shirt." He smiles at me in reply and now I feel even guiltier, he was being so calm and understanding and he was just so sweet.

"Are you sure you don't want some blood?" he offers again. He must be feeling my pain through the bond.

"No. I just want to heal normally." I walk out and hang up my towels in the bathroom before walking back into my bedroom, "I am really grateful for everything you've done for me. I've been a really shitty person about everything, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Eric says again, "lets go watch a movie." He lifts me up before I can protest and gently sets me on the couch, sitting beside me. I curl up into his side and he picks a movie, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I laugh when I see the opening title and I can feel his chuckle rumble through his chest as he puts his arm across my shoulder. They were just starting the dance when there was a loud popping sound and then the apartment went dark. I jumped, smacking Eric's jaw with my head so hard I heard his teeth smash together.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped, feeling around in the dark to try and find his face. His cool fingers wrap around my wrist.

"I'm alright, just stay here; I'm going to get some candles, alright? The storm probably knocked out the power." I nodded my head and felt the couch move and heard a few doors rustling, the flick of a Zippo lighter and a few candles illuminated the living room enough so that I could see him lighting another cluster of candles. When he was done he sat back down next to me, "better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I lean back on my couch with a groan and put my legs up on the table, "so what are we supposed to do now?"

"What do humans usually do when the power goes out?" Eric asks.

"Well I usually flipped out and hid under my bed. I hear normal humans play cards or board games. I have monopoly." I offer, pushing myself off the couch and suppressing a groan. I make it into my room and find the board game, carrying it back out to the living room. I set it up and go over the basics with Eric; it doesn't take long for us to get into the swing of things.

"Once when I was with Bill he gave us kids a board game, kinda like this called Pay Day. It had some missing pieces and we didn't all know how to read, but it was fun to just get to play and feel like a real kid, ya know until the night came." I took my turn and got myself a nice fine owed to Eric on the Reading Railroad. I handed over the money.

"We never had games when I was young. But we had this game, I guess it's like tag, only we'd release dinner and whoever caught it got to skip out on the cooking and cleaning. Dad would release it and we'd all count to ten and chase off after it. My older brother always won, except one day. I managed to find the pig first, killed it and tossed it over my shoulders, when I got home my father actually looked proud of me for the first time ever. By then my brother brought home this huge wild boar, but that didn't matter, I still won the game-fair and square."

It could have been the candles or the fact that I had shit vision, but his eyes seemed to flicker, like he was back at that day, "so you were pretty great as a human, too." I smiled up at him and he smiled back, "what was it like back then?"

"It was different, not better not worse, but different. For fun we hunted, sparred, swam in the rivers to bathe and catch dinners. Young boys were trained for battle by teachers, raised by mothers, fought beside their fathers. I was a good warrior, I enjoyed the skill and knowing I was protecting my family. When I was sixteen my brother died, and it was my duty to marry is wife Aude."

"You were married?"

"Yes, we had six children together, but only three of them survived for any length of time. Aude and our sixth son passed away soon after he was born. My other children were two girls and a boy, I had to leave them after their mothers death, though." He made his moves and handed me some money for landing on one of my lots.

"Why?" I asked, sorting the money into piles.

"I was the father, and in those times it wasn't my job to raise the children. I set out to find myself a wife, and on my way back I was attacked by a vampire, his name was Appius Livius Ocella, and he turned me. I didn't return home until my children were grown. My eldest daughter became a warrior, I was so proud of her and how she handled herself in battle. My youngest child, my son, was married with children himself, and a decent teacher. My middle daughter was happily married with a child as well."

I took my turn, and traded some money, "do you have living family?"

"I have a young with billions of great's granddaughter with a family, she lives in California." He rolled and managed to get the free parking, which was over flowing with my money. I scowled because he was winning, and eventually he pushed me into bankruptcy. That asshole. He cleaned up the game and put it back in the closet for me, "I'm going to take Lupin out for another walk, will you be okay here?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go brush my teeth and do other bathroom things." He nodded and hooked Lupin up to the leash, I heard the door lock behind him and got up, dragged myself into the bathroom used it and then brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. When I came back out the power started to flicker between on and off, but eventually just settled on off. I sighed and sunk into my couch.

When they came back from their walk Lupin bounced up onto the couch and shook rain water from his fur onto me and laid down with his head in my lap, "so have you met her?" I asked, turning to Eric. He was shrugging his jacket off his shoulders; he draped it over my stool and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's pouring out there. Do you want something dry?" I asked, standing up, "there are sweatpants in my room that might fit."

"Sure, thanks." I nodded and walked toward my room, Lupin huffed on the couch and Eric trailed behind me. I stepped into the closet, found the sweatpants and handed them to him, "I'll be out in a minute, maybe this power will come back on."

"Maybe." I replied and then moved quickly out into the living room again. When Eric came back out my jaw nearly dropped open. The sweat pants had been bought in the men's department and I didn't expect them to fit him like that. They hung low on his hips, really low. The candle light seemed to glow off his chest and the blonde curls just visible above the waistband of the pants, my mind clearly recalled a perfect image of what lay just below those pants, too.

"So now what we should do?"

"I think you should get to bed so you can heal up." He replies, "come on, I'll help you get there."

"I can walk." I answer, petting Lupin's head, "when I feel like going to bed." He sighs unnecessarily and comes to sit down next to me, Lupin stretches across my lap until he's across our legs and Eric absently scratches his ear, "before I was kidnapped we had a cat. Gran still has him-apparently."

"I've always liked cats, they're not needy and they're nice to have around so you're not alone in a house." Eric muses, "They kill mice too, and protect homes like dogs do, too."

"Dogs are nicer to have around, they like to cuddle more than some cats." I reply, resting my head back on the couch, he doesn't say anything for a long time and my eyes start drooping.

"I know you might not feel up to it, but do you mind going with Ana to Fangtasia tomorrow during the day? I've got a man coming in to do some repairs around the bar, he owes me a debt but I don't trust him alone in my bar."

I nod my head, dragging my legs up onto my couch underneath me, "sure thing." I whispered, "I'll set my alarm for seven when I go to bed." He might have thanked me or something, but the world slipped away after that, into a nice pile of dark nightmares that were soon overcome with my perfect little family. When I woke up again I was in my bed, Lupin pressed against my back, my alarm was screaming at me to get up and all of my lights were on.

I rolled over; twisting painfully to get away from Lupin's paws and around him to shut the alarm off, and then I rolled out of my bed and padded into the bathroom and started my shower. After a quick wake up shower I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, hooked up Lupin and walked out the door. Ana was waiting outside for me with Nyx at her side when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning, Sookie." Ana smiled, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, did you eat? I was thinking about stopping at that McDonald's before we get there." I unlocked the door and opened the door for Nyx to get in the backseat while Ana crawled into the front seat. Once Nyx and Lupin were in the backseat I got into the drivers seat and headed toward the McDonald's and then off to Fangtasia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Title: Once Upon a December**

**Summary: At a very young age a vampire attacked Sookie Stackhouse, now she fears all of them, and with good reason. She is a runaway slave, she hopes maybe she's free from all vampires, but then a vampire bar opens up in Shreveport and her best friends drag her there for Arlene's birthday where she meets Eric Northman.**

**She's terrified and intrigued at the same time, but everything tells her to run except for her heart, her heart keeps pushing her back toward the strangely familiar man, she knows she knows him from somewhere, but where?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or the characters.**

With my McDonalds bag in one hand and Lupin's leash in the other I marched up to the back door and dug around for the keys in my back pocket. When I finally got them free I shuffled my things around and managed to get the key into the door and I would have been fine with Lupin hadn't suddenly run off. I managed to grasp the leash and jerk him back toward me reminding me that I was in no condition to be playing tug of war with my dog, and then dropped my food. Ana started laughing at the string of cuss words falling from my mouth; I promptly turned around and glared at her, spotting the source of Lupin's distraction.

He was large with muscles for miles and tan skin. He was wearing standard blue jeans, a red plaid button up shirt, and tan workers boots. He had a workmen's belt slung over his shoulder, and he was shoving something into his pocket, "You must be Sookie and Anastasia." He called, "I'm Alcide." I narrowed my eyes and cast out my mental net. I found a snarling mass of a brain. He was a Were.

"I'm Ana, that's Sookie. This is my dog Nyx." I spun away and unlocked the door, picked up my food and directed Lupin inside, listening to Ana and Nyx following me, I heard the door shut and assumed Alcide got it.I set my bag on the bar top and went around turning on the lights, with full lights on in the bar my eyes started to ache, but I found what needed to be repaired easy enough.

The bar looked like someone had been thrown into it, a few of the booths were also destroyed, and the stage where Eric's throne rested was busted, like a body had been pushed through it, "lets go find a spot out of the way." I moved us to one of the booths and the dogs lay down under the table, watching Alcide. When we finished eating I went out to my car and got my book and a sweater and went back into the bar. I passed Alcide who had four beams of wood across his shoulder on my way back in so I paused and propped the door open for him and trailed the end of the boards into the bar.

The sounds of his work were as easy to drown out as regular thoughts, when I looked up five chapters later he was finished with the bar and getting ready to start on Eric's platform, though that's not what made me look up, it was Ana. _Vincent is flying in tonight, do you mind if I leave? I've got to go clean up the apartment and meet the delivery guy. _

"Need me to call you a taxi?" I asked.

"Nope, already got one." She answered, a few minutes later someone honked outside. I went with Ana so she could go out the front door and I made sure she got into the taxi before going back inside, relocking the door and settling back down in the booth. When I sat back down I glanced toward the throne, Alcide had pulled off his shirt and was now in a white tank top which revealed more of those muscular arms and some of the muscles rippling through his back.

I'll admit I kept peeking at him over my book, admiring the way his muscles moved beneath his tan skin and the way the sweat made his skin glisten. To my knowledge he never caught me staring, but we were there for the majority of the afternoon, and happily for me he also shed the tank top when he was done replacing boards, "I've got some painting to do, it's all in my truck, and then I'll be done." He told me with a charming smile, "must be boring for you to baby sit me all afternoon."

"Trust me, I like boring." I shrugged, "but I do need to take my dog out, so I'll follow you outside." I hooked Lupin's leash up and led him outside behind Alcide. It was hot as usual outside, and nice and humid. Lupin happily marched over to the grassy area and did his business. I bagged up his poop and tossed it into the dumpster, Alcide held the door open for us as we went back inside.

"So how did you get roped into baby sitting me?" he asked, setting the paint can down. He'd donned a new shirt, a white one with stains from various pants, and some paint splattered pants.

"Probably the same way you got roped into doing this, owing him some favors." I slid back into the booth and Lupin hopped up onto the other side. While Alcide painted I continued to read my book, pausing to go prop open the front door and air out the bar. It was late in the evening now, the sun would be down in an hour, and Alcide had just started on the platform. My book was over with and now I had nothing to do but sit and wait for him to finish or a vampire to show up.

Turns out the vampire showed up first. Pam walked in from the back just after sundown in a pair of pastel blue slacks and a matching blazer with a white blouse beneath it. "Good evening Sookie, lovely to see you." Lupin jumped up upon hearing her voice and ran to her side, bouncing around by Pam's feet. Alcide was finished now, I watched him pack up and leave without a word in Pam's direction.

I didn't need telepathy to know that the pair had an immense disliking for each other. As soon as Alcide was gone Pam dropped into a crouch and pet Lupin who licked her face and rubbed his head against her, and if she hadn't been a vampire he probably would have knocked her over. Once she was done petting Lupin she stood and he ran to my side, happily settling down next to my feet.

"I hope he wasn't too much of a nuisance." Pam commented, walking to the platform to inspect his work. She must have approved because she simply started setting up for the night once she was done. I got up started to help her, "are you sure you're feeling well enough to do this?" the truth was I wasn't sure, but I wanted to help anyways so I helped stock and cleaned up some glasses, wiped down the bar and the table and then we went back into Eric's office where I gave Lupin a bowl of water and some dog food-I had no clue why Eric had food in his office but he did.

Pam gave me a _Fangtasia_ tank top and a pair of black heels to change into and left me in Eric's office to change. Changed quickly into the tank top and then spent a few minutes trying to get the straps on the shoes buckled up, when Pam came back in she was in one of her dark leather vampire costumes, it's got red accents that match her red lipstick perfectly.

"You don't have nearly enough makeup on, sit." She pointed at the couch and pulled out her makeup bag from one of the drawers of Eric's desk. She leans over in front of me and skillfully applies my mascara, eye shadow and eyeliner, and after a few moments of staring at her bag and she produces the same shade of lipstick she was wearing and slides it across my lips, "perfect." She smiled at her handiwork and capped her lipstick, tucking it back into her back and putting it away.

"Thanks Pam." I walk over to the mirror behind Eric's desk and fix my hair, which is in light waves with only minor frizz, I have to do a double take when I see my face. I've had my makeup done before and I spent a few months learning new makeup tricks when I was working at the strip club in Los Angeles, but never had my makeup looked so perfect. Pam didn't make a single mistake, not a single flaw. Even the lipstick was perfect.

"I officially hate you." I groaned, turning away from the mirror.

She grinned, showing off her perfectly white teeth, "thank you, Sookie." And then winked. Then her face completely went blank and she turned to the door just as Eric stepped in, his eyes trained on a bill. He was in a black leather vest, some tight black pants and black dress shoes, but nothing else.

"Good evening, Pam. Sookie." Pam nodded her head and I waved as he walked past us to his desk, he sat down in his chair and leaned back his light eyes passing over us slowly, as if he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle, "what were you two doing?"

"Nothing." Pam replied, "I'll take the dog for a walk." She whistled and snapped her fingers; Lupin bounced up and followed her out the door. I watched as they disappeared and listened to the door latch and lock behind her.

"So what is on the agenda for the night? More baby sitting werewolves?" I asked, pulling out the chair in front of his desk and sitting down, my body was aching. He eyed me up and down and then leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to help tend the bar tonight, a new vampire is coming to replace Longshadow, one who will hopefully bring in more customers. If I remember correctly you once bar tended, are you feeling well enough to do so?"

"Alright, that's fine with me." Eric stood, a pleased smile on his face, and beckoned me to follow him with a finger, "excuse you? I'm not a fucking dog."

He bows his head, "My apologies, please follow me Miss Stackhouse, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Certainly, Mister Northman." I stood up and followed him out of the office, down the employee hall and out into the main bar where Ginger was re-wiping down tables while Pam watched from beside the throne, Lupin sitting at her feet, with a coy grin on her face.

There was a vampire behind the bar cleaning a glass, otherwise the place was empty, "Ah, Chow, you've made it." Eric greeted, walking to the bar and making some strange gesture that the other vampire mimicked. I took in the vampire from head to toe as he stepped out from behind the bar, "this is Sookie."

Right away I could see why Chow would bring in customers. He was the first Asian vampire I'd seen, and he was extremely handsome. He was also covered - at least the parts I could see - with that intricate tattooing that I'd heard members of the Yakuza favored. Whether Chow had been a gangster when he was human or not, he was certainly sinister now, and when he smiled I was slightly startled.

"A pleasure to meet you." Chow told me with a nod of his head.

"A pleasure." I nodded my head in response, eyeing him nervously. It only took an hour behind the bar with Chow for me to feel slightly more comfortable around him. He'd been Eric's friend for a long time, and he had some fun stories about Eric and Pam, plus he scared the bejesus out of some of the customers who were particularly rude.

By the time 2 am rolled around my face hurt from laughing, and the rest of my body was screaming at me to lay in my bed, Chow and I were watching a few of the humans grovel at the foot of Eric's throne, "it's pathetic really, how much he enjoys this attention." Chow observed, filling a glass with some cheap vodka and pushing it across the bar to the human who'd ordered it, they passed back money, which I took and put away.

Chow refused to touch anything handled by our customers, at least the fangbangers. He was not a big fan of them, and I don't blame him. Half an hour later Chow loudly announced last call, his voice echoing across the bar, everyone was frozen for a moment and they all slowly filed out. By the time the bar was empty it was 3, and by the time I loaded Lupin into my SUV it was 3:30.

When I crawled into my bed it was 4, and when my phone started ringing it was only 7:30. I rolled over and groped around for my cell phone, I slid the accept button when I finally found it, "hello?" I croaked.

"Sookie? I was wondering if you'd mind stopping by I need a little help." It took me a few seconds to recognize my Gran's voice.

"Sure. I'll be over soon." As if to remind me a sharp pain shot through my ribs.

"Alright thanks sweetheart, I've got bacon and eggs and fresh orange juice."

"See you in an hour."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"Mhm." I mumbled, she hung up and my phone slipped out of my hand. I probably would have fallen back to sleep if my stomach hadn't started rumbling loudly. Groaning, I rolled out of my bed and stumbled into my shower, my muscles and bones started feeling better with the warm water. I moved as quickly as I could and fed Lupin while I dried off and popped some pain killers into my mouth.

A pair of shorts and a tank top later I'm shoving my feet into some tennis shoes and hooking Lupin's leash on his collar. He's more than happy to stick his head out of the window for the hour long drive to my Gran's house and greets her enthusiastically by jumping out of the car, using my lap as a launch pad.

"Well who is this adorable little pup?" Gran bent down and kissed Lupin's head, scratching his back as he panted happily.

"This is Lupin, my dog, didn't want to leave him all alone at home. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, lets go inside and get some breakfast and a water dish for him, are you feeling better dear? You look better." She led us both into the house, instructing me to sit down while she served me a plate of eggs and bacon and set down a bowl of water for Lupin.

"Yeah, I'm alright. So what did you need help with? Yard work or cleaning?"

"A little of both, there's going to be a wedding at the church tonight so we're moving our Descendents of the glorious dead meeting here. I've got a lot of baking and cleaning to do before they show up. This house is a mess." I scooped eggs into my mouth and looked out into the living room; I doubted there was a dirty spot in this house besides the sink of dishes she was currently cleaning.

"Well I don't mind cleaning up a bit, I noticed the lawn needed mowing, you want me to do that too?" I asked, taking a bite out of the bacon.

"If you wouldn't mind, Jason hasn't been around lately." She explained, "I guess he's busy with work and his new girlfriend. I'm sorry I keep calling you to do all this house work but I ju-."

"Gran, you can call me to do any menial labor you need me to. I don't mind, really. Besides you feed me, that's more than most people do when they ask me for favors." She sat down across from me and we chatted while I finished up my breakfast. When I was done I helped her clean up the table and get down a few things she needed for her cooking.

Lupin sat by the porch and watched me as I cut the grass and trimmed a few bushes that needed some work, once I was done I stood under her fan until I stopped sweating, once I had I rinsed off in the shower I changed into some old clothes and helped her pie and prepare her homemade chili. It smelled so good that I ended up staying to listen to some stories that night.

Maxine Fortenberry was a rather unpleasant woman with an attitude and an even more unpleasant need to gossip, but through her- once she was done picking at me for letting myself get beat up in a cemetery at night-I learned that Sam was having some trouble down at Merlottes with finding a cook-Lafayette hadn't been at work in four days, and he was running short on waitress, "its that vampire that's always hanging around-that Bill is a nuisance."

My heart dropped down to my butt, Lupin picked his head up and stared at me confused, "Did you say Bill?"

"Yes, Bill Compton, the vampire. The one that lives across the cemetery. He's always at Merlottes, sitting at the same booth with an un-drank bottle of TruBlood." Maxine stated, "its been at least three weeks since he started it, Lafayette hasn't come back to work sense the vampire scared him straight." Maxine had a nice laugh at her own joke that made me dig my nails into the palm of my hands as I stood up.

"It was nice seeing you Gran, I've got to call a friend and get going." I glanced around the room and walked into the kitchen. I dialed Eric's number but he didn't pick up, from the bond I gathered that he was doing something boring, he must've been having a meeting. I dialed Pam's number next, but she didn't answer either.

Scowling I dialed the number for the bar, "Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. How may I pleasure you?"

"Chow?" I asked, not completely positive it was him.

"Hello, doll, Eric's in a meeting and Pam's otherwise disposed. Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"I kinda need an escort. It's pretty far away."

"I assume you're not at home." he snapped at someone for getting to close to him and I could hear him growl.

"No, I'm not."

"Visiting family?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. See you in a few minutes." He hung up and I locked my phone and slid it in his pocket. I had no doubt he would be here soon so I simply stepped back into the living room, throwing my net out to the front yard, peeking out the window I found Bubba at the edge of the woods.

"Gran, I'll see you again soon. You ladies have a good night and be careful going home." I stepped out the door with Lupin and went straight into my car, Lupin hopped into the backseat while I put on my seatbelt. I almost jumped out of my skin when the door opened and Chow materialized in my passenger seat.

"Lovely house, where am I escorting you to, exactly?"

"Back home, I'm too scared to be on my own right now. Bad night." Chow nodded his head, I started the car and turned around, heading back toward the main road, "thanks for coming so quickly."

"Eric has told me you are priority, and I much prefer you to working the bar all night. You're not so bad for a human." I smiled and exhaled slowly, my mind trying to force me to think of _him_, "would you like me to drive, Sookie? You look pale."

"Please." I pulled over and we swapped spots, the longer we stretched on in silence the more my hands started to quake. Out of the blue Chow started telling me a story about some of his adventures with Pam and Eric, and some other vampires I don't know. And eventually I stop paying attention to the shaking in my hands.

He waited with me while Lupin went to the bathroom and walked me up to my door, staying until I was safely locked inside. I managed to get changed and shower and crawl into my bed before the shaking starts, I curled up under my covers, my heart beating in my throat. I distantly feel Lupin hopped up behind me, but he offers little comfort as the memories flash behind my eyes, through my head, the distant pain my body reminds me of.

Just hearing his name has caused me to become a shaking mess, crying under my covers, Lupin crawled up over me and licked my face, forcing me to roll over so he's not crushing my rib cage, I wrap my arms around his body and burry my face in his fur, taking deep breaths until my body stops shuddering, but when I finally pass out again nightmares plague my sleep, and there's no blonde man to rescue me from Bill's clutches.

**I swear to hell I just looked at the clock five minutes ago and it was only 15 past 3 in the morning, now it's almost four. Sweet hell why do I do this to myself, I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry for the long wait.**

**-Mel **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Title: Once Upon a December**

**Summary: At a very young age a vampire attacked Sookie Stackhouse, now she fears all of them, and with good reason. She is a runaway slave, she hopes maybe she's free from all vampires, but then a vampire bar opens up in Shreveport and her best friends drag her there for Arlene's birthday where she meets Eric Northman.**

**She's terrified and intrigued at the same time, but everything tells her to run except for her heart, her heart keeps pushing her back toward the strangely familiar man, she knows she knows him from somewhere, but where?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or the characters.**

I didn't wake up until noon the next day, and when I woke up it was to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It took me a few minutes to locate it, plugged in on my dresser. I didn't remember plugging it in, though. I picked it up and saw that I had a missed call from Merlottes. I wasn't in a particularly happy mood so I ignored Sam's call, tossing the phone onto my bed before I moved into the bathroom.

After a long shower I pulled on a pair of underwear and my most comfortable bra and went to feed Lupin, who was patiently lying beside the bowl whining, and grabbed a bowl of cereal for myself. After I finished eating I went into the bathroom and dried my hair the rest of the way with my hair dryer. I found a burst of energy and shaved my legs and arm pits, plucked some stray eyebrow hairs and painted my nails.

When I was done it was about 2:30 so I put on a sun dress and took Lupin out for a walk. There was a large lake behind the apartment complex that I circled twice with him, until he started trying to chase the ducks, and then we went back into the apartment, which is when I noticed the green sticky note on my fridge door.

**I tried to wake you up last night but you wouldn't wake up. I'm sorry you had such a rough night; I hope my holding you eased some of your terror. I'll see you tonight. –E.**

The note made my heart flutter in my chest and I smiled like an idiot at the little green paper, biting down on my lip and blushing like an idiot. I was suddenly really excited to see Eric tonight. There was a second note underneath it, **I also plugged in your phone. You left it on the floor. I thought you may end up stepping on it.**

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and carried the sticky notes into my room; I stuck them on the pile of other sticky notes from Eric and closed the drawer with my hip, twisting the lid off of the bottle of water as I went back into the living room.

A knock at the door interrupted the best part of my book an hour later, Lupin jumped up and ran to the door like a good guard dog while I slipped off my couch and walked to the door, casting my net out. From his mind I found he was human and thinking I was taking way to long to get to the door. Scowling I walked just a bit slower, pausing to look into the hallway mirror on impulse. My face was looking better, the bruising almost completely gone. The pain in my body was diminishing too, it was now a dull ache.

I undid the locks, made Lupin sit and pulled open the door to find a sweaty and annoyed UPS driver, "don't ya'll usually just drop the packages?"

"Usually, but this one was a mandatory signature." He replied, holding out the scanner thing. I glanced at the name on the box '_Amanda Hugnkiss' _I signed that name and handing him back the scanner, he passed me the large box and walked off with a huff. I picked it up and set it inside, shut and locked the door and carried it to my kitchen table.

I pulled the pocket knife out of my bag in the kitchen chair and cut the package open, it was a gift wrapped box with a letter on top. I took out the letter and opened it pulling out a rather sarcastic birthday cardfrom Pam. _I figured UPSing you the package would be easier than trying to get to you before Eric. Wear this tonight. _My mind instantly wondered if I was going somewhere with Eric tonight.

I pulled the present out of the brown box and pushed it aside, setting the second box on the table and carefully undoing the wrapping paper. There was another box inside, a shoe box, that held a pair of peach platform heels, and one of the prettiest dresses I'd seen. It was mostly white halter top dress with a red and peach flower pattern, there was also a small box sitting off to the corner that had a sticky note on it with a winking smiley face.

There was a necklace inside that was an exact replica of the vervain necklace that Elena had on the Vampire Diaries. I smiled and laughed at the necklace, while we were setting up for the night we'd been talking and she asked if I watched the show, she'd stumbled upon it on Netflix, and when I said yes we started talking. I mentioned that my telepathy was like vervain without the cute necklace.

Now I had the necklace. I took it out of the box and slipped the chain around my neck, there was a faint smell of jasmine and when I cracked it open I found some night blooming jasmine tucked inside. I smiled and closed it, it rolled down my dress, settling just above the middle of my bra. I carried the dress and shoes into my room and then settled down on my bed and picked up my phone.

I had texts from Tara, Arlene, Sam, Jason, and Lafayette all wishing me a happy birthday. There was a missed call from Gran, which also held a Happy Birthday wish. I texted back thanks to everyone and called Gran back, we talked until 5:30 until she had to go finish up dinner for Jason and his girlfriend.

After we hung up I changed into a better bra and a matching pair of panties before I went into my bathroom. I spent awhile trying to cover up the lingering black bruise under my eye, it took some work but I managed to do so without looking like a Dorito. Afterwards I put on some mascara, eyeliner and a light shimmering eye shadow.

Afterwards I pulled out my curling iron and separated my hair into sections and spent more time than I'd like to admit working on it until it was perfect. Once I was done I pinned a few uncooperative hairs down and then headed into my room where I put some lotion on my legs and arms and picked up my book to continue reading.

At quarter to seven I put on my dress and slip on my heels, I put some lipstick on at the last minute and recheck my hair before going into the living room; I take Lupin out for a quick bathroom break and then head back upstairs. I make sure he's got water and feed the fish their dinner. At 7:30 Eric knocked on my door, Lupin hardly moved when the knock filled the apartment.

I didn't need to cast my net out to know it was him; I could feel it through our bond. I smiled and had to force myself to walk to the door at a leisurely pace, pausing to grab a small peach purse I'd gotten years ago and put my pocket knife, car keys and a mini perfume bottle inside after spritzing some of the perfume on. I picked up my house keys from the table in the hall and then opened the door.

Eric's reaction to me was subtle, but very flattering. His blue eyes widened just slightly and his lips parted in shock before he smirked. He was leaning against the railing with his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, he had one leg crossed over the other and the wind was gently moving the front strands of his hair and making the silky fabric of his red button up ripple across his chest.

"Good evening." He greeted once I'd shut and locked the door. He offered his arm and I took it, "you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, you look amazing." I told him, biting my lip nervously. He turned his head to smile at me briefly before leading me to his red corvette. He held the door open for me and shut it once I was tucked inside; he was in the driver's seat in a blink.

"It's going to be a lengthy drive, you can turn on the radio if you'd like." I didn't turn it on for the first five minutes, but Eric was oddly silent during the drive so I leaned forward and turned on the radio, spending a few minutes scanning through stations until I found one doing an hour commercial free, but I kept the volume low.

I stared at the window as we drove and tapped my foot along with most songs, but there was something about Royals that I couldn't resist singing, "_and we'll never be royals, royals, it don't run in our blood, that kind of lux just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler, ruler, you can call me queen Bee, and baby I'll rule, I'll rule. I'll rule, I'll rule, let me live that fantasy." _

I glanced at Eric and he had a small smile on his face, it looked like he was trying not to laugh, "I know I'm not the best singer, sorry." I mumbled. He turned to look at me and chuckled, down shifting as the car suddenly slowed to a stop at a light down a frontage road, he reached over and took my hand in his, bringing it up and kissing the back of it behind setting my hand back in my lap and shifting the car into gear to go.

"I was not laughing at your voice, I'm just glad your comfortable enough around me to sing in front of me." he explained, when the song changed he reached forward and turned it up, and he actually started singing along.

"You listen to pop music?"

"I spend a lot of time listening to a lot of different music." He replied, "_Welcome to the new age, to the new age, I'm radioactive, radioactive_." I burst into hysteric laughing, trying to blink away the tears building in my eyes as I sucked in deep breaths to calm down a few minutes later. Eric was laughing as he merged onto the highway.

The rest of the ride was more comfortable an twenty minutes later we were pulling up outside a restaurant with a French name written in fancy script. I didn't have time to protest or stare at the building baffled, Eric was out of the car and at my side of the car in no time, holding out his hand to me. Once I got out he handed the valet his keys and he escorted me inside.

The lights were dim and music was all instrumental, giving the place a very intimate feeling. The hostess didn't even ask Eric's name, she simply grabbed a menu and asked Eric to follow her. The tables were spaced far enough apart to give every table as much privacy as possible; we got a table by a window where we could look out over a pretty lake.

Once the hostess left I looked at the menu, luckily it was written in English and they had a decent sounding chicken meal. When the waiter came he poured me a glass of red wine and pour something that looked like wine into Eric's glass, "they have specialty blood, like TruBlood." I nodded and took a sip of my wine. The waiter came back and took my order and the menu, "I hope this isn't too much…"

"It's not, this is really nice. It's not everyday a girl turns 26." I replied with a small smile. I'd never gotten much fun on my birthday, not even after I escaped. I'd sometimes have cake with friends and a little party, once I got to celebrate my birthday at the strip club with some cake and my friends putting on a mock strip tease for me, but nobody had ever gone through the trouble of getting me gifts like Pam had or taking me to dinner like Eric.

Just the thought made me want to cry, Eric stared at me quizzically but said nothing. While I ate we talked about his past, I really liked hearing about his human days and his days with Pam, Chow's stories were really nice to hear, but Eric told them with such enthusiasm it was impossible to not totally focus on him and forget to eat.

When I finally did finish Eric had gotten two more glasses of blood, and after I declined dessert Eric paid the bill and once again offered me his arm. I hooked mine through his and happily walked out with him. I couldn't help but feel safe standing outside with his arm around my shoulder; I almost wanted to wrap my arm around his back but refrained. He held the door open for me again and closed it behind me, but this time he walked slowly around the car and sunk into the drivers seat.

We drove back toward Shreveport without the radio, he continued to tell me stories, and I was happy to listen, "Pam wishes for us to stop by Fangtasia tonight, if you don't mind." Eric told me after checking his phone.

"Sure, why not. She probably wants to see me in the dress she bought me." I replied, gesturing to the dress.

"She shops way too much. You should see some of the rooms in her house."

"Rooms?" I asked, he nodded. Pam had _rooms _of clothes. Holy shit, I still hadn't gone through all of the clothes she'd stocked my closet with. We arrived at Fangtasia fifteen minutes later, I stepped out and fixed my dress and checked my hair before walking up to the employee entrance, Eric following behind me texting.

The bar was in full swing, I could hear the music even though the thick door separating the hall from the main bar, it practically slapped me in the face when I opened the door, "I'll meet you in there, I need to get something from my office." Eric told me.

"Alright." I shrugged, stepping into the bar. My eyes swept across the room, I spotted Chow first, behind the bar, and walked over to him, sliding onto and empty bar stool. He didn't see me at first, but when he turned around and spotted me he gave me a quick toothy grin and slid a drink down the bar to someone.

"Well you look extra delectable tonight." He commented.

"Gee, just what every girl wants to hear." I replied in a teasing tone, "where's Alice with Fangs?"

"I'm right here, Tinkerbell." She informed me, suddenly she was on the bar stool next to me, I gave her a flat look, casting my eyes quickly around the bar. There were no vampires in the bar tonight except for her and Chow, "don't worry I wouldn't put you in danger. It's not like any of the other Princesses fit you, anyways."

I rolled my eyes, though she had a point, and glanced toward the door leading to the offices, what was taking Eric so long?, "thanks for the necklace by the way." I wrapped my fingers around it, "did you put jasmine in it?"

"Yes." She answered, "Eric loves the smell." She winked at me as she slid off the bar stool, muttering something about 'enthralling the vermin' as she walked away. Eric came out about five minutes later, talked with Pam for a couple of minutes and then asked if I was ready to leave.

"Would you like to go to my place?" Eric asked once we were back on the main road. Oh boy would I. I nodded and couldn't help but notice the small satisfied smile on his face as he sped up a bit. He lived in a gated community in a large house with a three car garage and two stories. His grass was perfectly cut along with all of his neighbors grass, his hedges were trimmed and his flowers perfectly placed. He pulled into his garage and shut the door behind us, shutting off the car and stepping out. I opened the door carefully, nervous about hitting the wall, and slipped out, shutting the door after I grabbed my purse.

I followed him inside the house, the door from the garage led straight into the kitchen, which was plain and looked untouched, not surprising since Eric didn't eat. The kitchen had two doors, one led to the entry way and the other to a small dining room, also unused. Across the entry way was a living room where Eric directed me while he stayed in the kitchen.

I walked across the entry way and stepped into the living room, the lights clicked on as soon as I stepped in. I set my purse down on his table and circled the small room. So far this looked like the most lived in room, there were a few paintings on the walls and a bookshelf full of worn books that he'd probably read a million times, some were in English and some weren't.

"Wine?" he asked, holding out a glass, I nodded and took it from him. When our fingers brushed an electric shock moved through my body, I quickly pulled my hand away and lifted the glass to my lips, "do you like the house?"

"It's nice, not what I expected, but nice." I told him.

"I'd like to take a walk with you, but I don't think you can walk well in those shoes." He mused, glancing down at the heels.

"I can walk barefoot." I offered.

"If your sure." I nodded and took off the shoes, setting them beside the couch. Eric led me through the living room to a sliding glass door and out onto his porch. I finished my wine glass and set it on the railing before I stepped off the porch behind him. "I come out here a lot after work, its peaceful, since most of the humans are usually in bed by them. And there's a nice lake out back."

We walk down a small path of uneven stones that would have undoubtly tripped me up and down a small dock. Eric sits down at the end and swings his feet over the edge, pausing to look back at me before unbuttoning his shirt and setting it on the dock beside him, "thank you." I whispered, carefully sitting down on the shirt, trying not to think about how expensive it probably was. I swung my legs over the edge, my feet weren't even close to hitting the water, but Eric's were swishing through it casually.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back and I couldn't help but stare at him. The moonlight made him look paler than he was, almost as if he was glowing. His arms were propping him up as he leaned back, his muscles on full display. I really just wanted to reach my hand out and feel them, just to see if they were really real.

I didn't, instead I reached over and brushed a strand of his blonde hair off of his cheek, pausing when his eyelids snapped open and those bright blue eyes focused on me, something about those eyes and that intense heat he always had in his stare made my stomach all knotted with nerves and anticipation, but he looked away the next second and I dropped my hand away from his face, letting it fall into my lap.

We stayed by the dock for almost an hour, I ended up telling him a few stories about past birthdays, he got a kick out of the strip club story, and afterwards we headed back up to the house, "we should head back to your apartment…" he whispered, stepping up onto the porch. I wanted to say that I'd stay, but I had Lupin to think about.

"I wish I could stay…" I murmured.

"Well maybe you could, you could take one of my cars home in the morning and Pam could go take Lupin out…if you'd like." Eric buries his hands in his pockets. He'd never pegged me for a nervous type, but around me it was like he wasn't sure if he should act himself or reign in his dominating personality.

"I'd like to stay." He nodded and we stared at each other for a long time silently before he excused himself to call Pam. I picked up my purse and located my phone, setting an alarm for 8 am so I could get home and feed Lupin and then I tucked my phone into my bra so I made sure to have it with me.

Eric came back a few minutes later and I followed him up to his room. It was dark and huge. Most of his furniture was tall and his bed had to be custom made to be that big. The windows were all covered by heavy drapes, "you can change into this, I'm going to shower." Eric handed me a shirt and disappeared into a door to the left of his bed.

I set the shirt on the bed and circled around the room, looking at the few photographs he had hanging up around his room, a few of the books on his night stand, and a vase of way beyond dead flowers that I couldn't identify. Once I was done looking I unzipped my dress and slid it off my body, after looking around I found a chair to hang it over until I could ask Eric where to hang it and then unhooked my bra, I twisted it and tucked the cups into each other, setting it down on top of the dress. I turned to grab the shirt at the same time Eric opened the door, stepping into the room in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants.

We stared at each other silently for a few minutes before I hastily tugged the shirt over my head, "where can I hang the dress? I don't want it to be all wrinkled tomorrow."

"I'll get you a hanger." He replied, walking to his closet, he tossed a hanger to me, it took a bit to get it on the hanger and once I did he took it from me and hung it up in his closet.

"I've got to…" I gestured to the bathroom and stepped around him and closed the door. After pulling the pins from my hair I twisted it in a knot behind my head and tucked my hair so it'd stay and then started washing the makeup off my face, using some of his hand soap to wash away the stubborn makeup. I knew I'd gotten it all when I could once again see the faint bruise on my cheek; I pulled the door open after drying my face and stepped back into his bedroom.

Eric was stretched out on the right side of his bed with a book in his hand. Without pausing to think about it I crawled into the bed beside him, he set the book down when the bed moved, "your bruise is looking better."

"Feeling better, too."

"And are you still feeling too guilty about lying to Pam to accept my blood?" my cheeks burned and I looked away, "we don't blame you for lying, but you are in a lot of pain-even if your ignoring it, I cannot."

"I don't even hurt that much." I replied, "just when I wake up."

"Come on, you can't afford to be sore, you need to be in good condition should something bad happen. You think you can run with those broken ribs? Those wont heal anytime soon." I scowled at him, "Just a little, even."

"Fine." I conceded, he bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I pulled his wrist toward me and slowly sucked the blood into my mouth, just enough that I started feeling the tingling sensation, and then I stopped.

"Thank you." Eric whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, moving so I was lying next to him. I wasn't feeling too tired until I put my head on the pillow, "I really enjoyed dinner, and hearing your stories."

"I did too," Eric moved so he was lying beside me, "I hope we can do this again in the future."

"We should. But maybe a less fancy date, I really like fancy restaurants and all, but sometimes spontaneous dates to Chili's are nice too." I yawned and closed my eyes, I'd already started drifting off. Eric kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around my back before I was lost to the world.

**So I was just checking on some of my stories and saw that this is now my highest reviewed stories-it has 201 reviews! Holy crap, that is so awesome, especially for a story I put on hiatus for almost a year. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, reading and favoriting. I hope you're still loving the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Title: Once Upon a December**

**Summary: At a very young age a vampire attacked Sookie Stackhouse, now she fears all of them, and with good reason. She is a runaway slave, she hopes maybe she's free from all vampires, but then a vampire bar opens up in Shreveport and her best friends drag her there for Arlene's birthday where she meets Eric Northman.**

**She's terrified and intrigued at the same time, but everything tells her to run except for her heart, her heart keeps pushing her back toward the strangely familiar man, she knows she knows him from somewhere, but where?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or the characters.**

I wasn't planning on going to Merlotte's. It was the farthest thing from my mind, in fact, but when I saw the flashing lights and the body bag, the corner dragging something blue out of the back of Andy Bellefleur's cruiser while I was driving back home from Gran's my plans changed, one thought crossed loudly into my head.

_Poor 'ol Lafayette. _

I turned so abruptly I thought the SUV might flip, grinding my teeth as the large vehicle teetered before settling back on all four tires and jostling into the dirt parking lot. Lupin barked in annoyance as I careened into a parking space and slammed it in park, rolling the windows down before I jumped out of my car and ran for the back door, trying not to look at the hand they were tucking into the blue body bag.

Nobody bothered to stop me as I slipped around back, finding Sam sitting in his office staring at the floor, his hair a mess and he was still in his sleep clothes, a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, "Sam…" I whispered, everyone was thinking about him, Lafayette this, Lafayette that. My heart felt like someone was crushing it in between their fingers.

"Sookie why are you here?" he asked, sounding too tired to be agitated at my appearance.

"Where's Lafayette?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"The kitchen…why…" I didn't hear the end of his sentence; my heart beating in my throat, I ran into the kitchen slamming open the swinging door and stumbling inside, the door swung back and smacked me in the ass while I stood staring wide eyed and relieved. Lafayette was standing over the oven mixing something into whatever he was cooking, he turned to look over his shoulder when I came in, looking confused and concerned.

"They were all thinking about you, thinking poor Lafayette, the body in the car; I was so scared it was you." I ran at him, not caring if he was mad at me, throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly, stroking my hair soothingly whatever he was cooking forgotten, "You're okay, thank god, and you're okay."

"I'm alright Sook, dontchu worry about me." he grinned, blocking his thoughts forcefully. I decided not to call him out on it, his fear was his business and not mine. I exhaled slowly.

I pulled away slowly, stepping back and trying to calm my heart, "Maxine told me you haven't been at work." I changed the subject, trying to distract myself from the burning behind my eyes.

"That creep Compton kept coming around. I leave at four and only work when the suns up. He won't leave. He's looking for someone." Lafayette shuddered, he felt bad for the poor bastard, and little did he know.

"Me." I whispered, my stomach dropping so hard I thought it might fall out my butt, "he's trying to find me, he was the one who…this is fucking bullshit." my hands were shaking slightly.

I'd never told Lafayette his name, it had never come up because I tried to never think about him, but now he was stalking my town, haunting the bar I used to work at. Anger boiled in my blood, he was scaring people to get to me.

"Now don't you go getting all dramatic and getting yourself killed." He pointed the dripping spoon at me, "you ain't no good to anyone if you're dead."

"He _knows _Lafayette; he doesn't want to kill me. He wants to use me." my eyes are burning more intensely; I'm grinding my teeth to keep from crying.

"No. You get your ass outta here; go back wherever you live, it ain't safe for you to be alone around here, I mean it, Sook." Lafayette narrowed his eyes at me, I know that look. I sighed and threw my hands up, "good, now I'll see you another day, Sam can cover his own ass here, the suns close to setting." He walked over and gave me a half hug, kissed the top of my head, and pushed me out the door.

Lupin barked, his tail wagging madly, as I slid into the car, "you know, I could just come back when he's not here." I muttered, starting the car and pulling out of the space, watching the flashing lights fade in my rearview mirror as I drove toward Shreveport. I was halfway home, the sun already set, and the music was turned up loudly to drown out my own thoughts as I focused on a nice hot bubble bath instead, but the call waiting on the blue tooth beeped loudly through the car, I pushed the button on the wheel to answer the call, Eric's name popped up on the screen, "you're calling early."

"I need you to come to the bar. Quickly."

"I'm not dressed for work."

"Not for work." Eric replied. Sighing I cut across the lanes to the exit that would lead me toward Shreveport, "see you soon." He hung up before I could say anything, the music soon filling the car again.

"Sorry Lupin, I guess you'll be eating at Fangtasia." I reached over to rub his head as I merged onto the main road; there weren't too many cars out, at least not for awhile, until I got closer to the bar. The place was packed; humans filled the lot in a huge line, all staring at me as the SUV trundled around back. Chow was standing beside the employee entrance, no doubt waiting for me.

I opened the door and let Lupin jump out across my lap, he ran straight for the grass, peed and then bolted toward Chow, jumping at the last second and climbing up into the vampire's waiting arms, all before I'd gotten out of the car. I pushed the door shut behind me and hit the lock button twice as I marched up to the now open door. Chow was still holding Lupin who had gone slack in his arms, panting madly as he licked the vampires face.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Nice to see you Chow." I leaned in and gave him a quick hug, "he in his office?" Chow nodded, reaching out to punch the code, 6667, before pushing the door open. I stepped inside, holding the door for Lupin who bounced instead and ran around behind Eric's desk excitedly. Chow closed the door behind me and I heard it lock.

Eric was sitting behind his desk, Lupin working his way into Eric's lap, looking down at some paper work, giving me time to ogle him as I took a seat across from his desk, a few minutes after I entered he set down his pen, dragged Lupin fully up and look at me with a grin on his face, "you look wonderful."

"I feel like hell." I replied, "But thank you."

"Then I will not keep you long." He replied, "Some loyal vampires in area 6, Texas, need some help. By now many are aware of your talents and, as they are loyal to me, I have agreed to ask you to assist them."

"Thanks for phrasing it like you were giving me a choice." I stated dryly.

"I am, giving you a choice." He replied evenly, "you can go help them, or stay here, it is up to you."

"I'd like to help…" I trailed off, "but _he's _been stalking Merlottes, every night. Nobody knows who he's looking for but it's not right that he's there, terrifying my friends and chasing off customers."

"I agree." Eric nodded, "it'd be a shame if he found out you were going to Texas without me." he was still petting Lupin who was licking at his face enthusiastically, he hardly looked up from the dog.

"I'll be going alone?"

"Lupin and Pam will accompany you. I must stay here for a few days, and then I will join you as well, if your work is not done by then." Eric replied, peeling his eyes away from me to look at Lupin who had put his front paws on Eric's shoulders so he could get a better angle at his face, his tail wagging like a whip and sending the things on his desk to the floor.

He spent the next hour explaining how the flight would work, and he managed to get one just after nightfall, so Pam would travel to the airport in her coffin and wake up once we were through security, and we'd be placed in first class for our trip.

I'd never been a fan of flying, no matter how convenient but I kept it to myself, listening dutifully to the instructions Eric was giving me and I'd found myself going standing off to the side of security with a coffin and my dog, glaring at the TSA agent who was glowering at me, thinking I'm the dumbest blonde woman he's ever met-even if I had a nice rack.

"That dog is too dangerous to be on our plane." I glanced down at Lupin, who was laying on his back looking up at the man with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, with a raised eyebrow and then back to the agent. He wasn't budging on the matter.

"I'm positive that my dog is less dangerous than the vampire in that coffin, but she's allowed to get on the plane." I hissed. Possibly my worst argument. But before he could reply Pam's coffin hissed as the air seeped out of it and it popped open. She moved like liquid out of the coffin.

She stood beside me after she pushed the coffin lid closed, smoothed out her powder blue suit jacket and flipped her hair over her shoulder, blue eyes fixating on the guard, "is there a problem?" she glanced at me and then back to him.

"N-n-no." the man stuttered, waving us by. Smiling coolly, maybe sneering would be better, Pam pushed her coffin forward and I followed after her, smirking as we checked her coffin in and moved toward the plane.

First class was definitely a new experience, but I still didn't like flying, and when we landed in Dallas I could have kissed the ground. While we walked out Pam was on the phone and I was busy watching Lupin's search for grass, which he finally found and happily relieved himself. While he went and Pam found someone to find us a bag I scanned the crowds, noticing a priest staring at the coffin intently.

He was pudgy, strange and very intent. I felt uneasy about him but before I could investigate his mind Pam was ushering Lupin and I into a car while someone cleaned up his business. We drove to the Silent Shore Hotel in silence in the back of the cab; the cab driver was singing some song in his head which was bound to be stuck in my head later.

When we got there he scrambled out to grab our luggage and while Pam paid Lupin and I slid out of the car. A uniformed bellboy from the hotel was loading the luggage onto a rolling cart. He turned his thin face to Pam and said, "Welcome to Silent Shore Hotel, sir! My name is Barry, and I'll..." Then Pam stepped forward, the light from the lobby door spilling onto his face. "I'll be your porter," Barry finished weakly.

"Thank you." Pam said, her eyes not turning to him. I spared him a smile, noticing that his hands were trembling. I cast my net out to see why someone who worked at a vampire hotel would be so nervous around vampires. With a shock I found myself in his mind, he was a telepath. He was a mess, though, and I doubt he even noticed I slipped into his head. I slipped out as silently and continued to move forward behind Pam.

His telepathy was his secret, and I would never expose someone like that.

"I'll just follow you with your luggage." Barry mumbled, Pam and I smiled at him and he gave a nervous smile back and then set to stacking the cart. He was faltering, for some reason, around Pam which I could understand. Though she looked youthful with round cheeks and a curvy body and pretty doll blue eyes she also stood with a rigid back and turned those eyes so icy and cold with her pin straight hair falling down her shoulders, she could look terrifying.

But the one that was waiting for us in the Lobby, she was downright scary-she didn't look like the homey person Pam could. I moved slightly closer to Pam, whose fingers brushed against my hand gently before she stepped up to the woman. "Pam." The woman greeted.

"Isabel." Pam inclined her head. The woman, Isabel, was as white as paper and flat as a board, and in the ankle length blue and gold dress she was probably appearing more thin and white than she really was. Her light brown hair was braided and fell down to tap her butt and her glittery green eyes were the only two things about her that really stood out. And those green eyes were terrifying.

"This is the woman?" she asked, I noticed a blur that must've been her motioning toward me at vampire speed.

"Yes, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Pam stepped slightly back behind me so our arms brushed, "while my maker is not present she is my human." I bit my tongue painfully. Isabel nodded politely, obviously having no interest in my beyond my skills.

"I am Isabel Beaumont," she told me, "I'll be taking you to the job once you two are settled."

"Thank you." Pam said with a quick but genuine smile. Pam gently took my hand, lacing her fingers through mine in a strangely human gesture and tugged me toward the elevator, Lupin trotting after us. Once the doors closed Pam dropped my hand casually, as if she hadn't taken it in the first place.

Once we had our things put into our rooms Pam ordered a meal service, and I got French fries and a drink to fill my stomach, from the menu. I munched on fries, giving one to Lupin occasionally, and drank my soda while I scanned down the TV channel list. When the petite red head left she had a dazed smile on her face and she barely shut the door all the way as she exited.

"Are you ready?" Pam asked me.

"Yes." I replied, tossing Lupin the last fry, standing and sliding my room key into my bra where it was least likely to get snatched. I tucked my cell phone into the front pocket of my jeans with a roll of doggy bags and leashed Lupin, walking with Pam down to the elevators.

Isabel was waiting, just where she'd been when the elevator doors closed. She'd gone into a state of downtime, where humans fidget and refused to stand stills vampires will just stop moving; stop bothering to do much of anything, until they needed to. And since she was within the hotel she must've felt comfortable enough to do so.

When we were six feet from her, her eyes flickered and she slowly went from rigid to walking motioning for us to follow her. Barry just barely managed to get the door open for her and step aside, eyes cast toward the ground. She led us to her Lexus, a car so loaded with options I was terrified I might break something. I buckled my seatbelt and watched Lupin, praying he wouldn't drool on the seat.

It didn't seem like a long enough ride before we rolled up outside of a mansion, Pam opened the door for me, grabbing Lupin when he launched out ahead of me. This mansion was as large as theirs had been, maybe a bit bigger but not by much.

Without much effort on my part I could find the voids inside, all of the vampires waiting in large and small groups, all probably chatting and having a good time. From the outside it would look like any human party, but their glasses wouldn't be filled with wine.

They had a party once, filled with vampires thirsty for the blood of the collection Bill and Lorena prided themselves on. They'd tortured many others first, starting with the older. Most of whom passed out, one died, a horrific blood death, spitting blood as she screamed and thrashed in pain. They had made me sit in Bill's lap, made me watch, it was the most gruesome thing they'd ever done to me.

I could ignore my pain, slip into my world and ignore what they were doing to me, but I could not ignore their screams, their pain, their begging for it to be over. I could remember the face of the first girl, who had been relieved when Bill and Lorena dressed us up, as a large bald vampire with tattoos down his skull that looked like tire tracks dragged a knife down her chest separating the shirt and leaving a thick line of blood oozing between her breasts.

I couldn't not look, and I wished I'd been cruel enough to turn my face. But I watched her, the boy after her who had his hair chopped off messily by a barely their vampire and had his inner thighs sliced into ribbons, and the woman who screamed until they'd shoved her shorts into her mouth.

All of them. Every single one.

But the worst was the one I couldn't stand to watch anymore. The little boy who told me stories in the night time with his arms wrapped securely around my shoulders while I cried, his blood, his screams, the pain, searing hot straight into my head, was unbearable. They'd almost killed him, but I'd begged. Begged them to heal him and let him go and take me next.

Tears were pouring down my face, shocking and delighting Bill and his maker. Hate rolled off the others, why didn't I stop it for them, too? I was the favorite, the one everyone was waiting for. They'd given him a small amount of blood and tossed him like a used rag onto the floor. I'd been picked up and placed on the table.

I put on the best show of my life, I was the most fun, they'd said. I screamed and cursed them and hit them and kicked at them. I was a spit fire, I was fun, and I didn't get tired of give up or beg for them to stop. I was the favorite. 7 others were supposed to go after me. I was the last to go.

"Sookie." Pam called, her voice cold, but her eyes soft as she rested her hand gently on my knee.

"Sorry." I whispered, slipping out of the backseat, my knees quaking. We stepped onto the lit porch, most likely only lit for me, and then through the door. I counted the voids quickly and identified their faces. Four in the main room, they were standing to my left chatting, six in the kitchen, which was large and looked like it could feed an army, and two more upstairs somewhere.

I stood slightly behind Pam who handed me Lupin's leash again. As we passed the kitchen I caught sight of a human guy at the sink with his sleeves rolled up, washing dishes. He caught my eye and nodded to me, I nodded back.

Isabel led us into a room that looked like a very weird dining room, my eyes instantly going to the vampire in charge. He was one of those sitting at the long table in the large dining room. He was carefully disguised as a geek: his sandy hair was slicked back, his physique was narrow and unimpressive, his black-rimmed glasses were sheer camouflage, and his pinstriped oxford cloth shirt was tucked into cotton-polyester blend pants. He was pale - well, duh - and freckled, with invisible eyelashes and minimal eyebrows. But his great power rolled off of him in visible waves.

"Pam." His voice was indifferent but he met her eyes with a faint warmth.

"Stan."

"Welcome to Dallas." He had a faint accent, and at some point his name had been Stanislaus Davidowitz. I fought to keep the horrified shudder from rippling through me. It'd been a long time since a vampire's thoughts had entered my mind. Fucking vampire blood.

"She's…southern." He commented. I narrowed my eyes at him, he almost smirked. Eric had suggested that I dress nicely, but I couldn't be bothered. Pam looked nice enough for the both of us, "although she is quite brazen."

He lifted his hand with a quick motion and a young Hispanic vampire to my left disappeared, coming back moments later with a human girl in tow. As soon as her eyes settled on me she went off.

"Help me!" she shrieked, "you have to."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. How stupid did you have to be to think I could help in a room full of vampires? I caught her eye and motioned for her to be quiet. Though I have looked southern, a bubbly blonde with big tits-that much I had gathered from this new girls mind-and I certainly wasn't a vampire I could look threatening when I needed to. She shut up instantly, sagging in the vampire's grip.

I wasn't prepared to go into this so quick, I had no idea what I was looking for, "Mr. Davis," I turned to him slowly, "I need more privacy to question her. And I need to know what I'll be looking for."

His pale eyes fastened on me, "we need to know where our brother is."

"I'm going to need more details. I can't dig up information they're not thinking about." I tried to sound reasonable; I was terrified that he would go after me.

"My brother, Farrell, hasn't returned in five days." He replied.

"And this girl?" I asked, motioning toward her.

"She works at our club, the Bat Wing, where Farrell was last seen." I nodded my head, turning to the vampire holding her, and motioned toward the chair beside me. He eased her into it and stepped away. I swam through her thoughts sitting down in front of her. Her name was Bethany, she was just barely old enough to drink, and getting her job at the Bat Wing had been her big rebellious act as the last milestone of her youth passed her. I scoffed at her thought.

"She goes unharmed, no matter what." i glanced up at him.

Pam tensed up, Stan's eyes were glowing, "I agreed." He bit out. I met his gaze, he almost seemed shocked that I was brazen enough to meet his gaze, and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"What does Farrell look like?"

"A cowboy, he wears one of those string ties, jeans and shirts with fake pearls clasps." He replied. I rolled my eyes, this was Texas, I lifted an eyebrow and he narrowed his eyes, "brown hair, starting to grey, brown eyes, a strong jaw…" he paused again, "five feet eleven inches. He would look 38 to you."

"She's too nervous with all the vampires." Okay that was a lie, _I _was too nervous. He made a motion and then the only vampires left were him and Pam. I turned to Bethany, a gentle smile on my face.

"Bethany, how are you?"

"How do you know my name?" oh Lord. It took a lot of effort for her to get what I was doing and even more effort to relax her enough for her to remember her night, and she didn't seen Farrell until midway through.

"Him." I whispered, "What do you remember about him?"

"Uh. He had two bloods, o positive, went into the bathroom with the blonde." He came into focus in her memory.

"Young vampire, maybe 16, blond, weird tattoos all over." I whispered, glancing over at Stan, he looked surprised. This vampire must not have checked in when he arrived in Dallas. Pam shifted nervously. Vampires didn't shift nervously.

"You sure he was a vampire?" I asked her.

"He drank the blood." She whispered. The last she saw them they went into a bathroom. She didn't see them again, but I went through the rest of her night, taking a note of a few people, most notably, a large man with a mustache and his companions, a squatty woman with a bad hair cut, and a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair.

"And you're sure neither came out?"

"No he didn't."

"The blonde?"

"Him neither." She confirmed, but a name flitted through her thoughts, and a face.

"What was that?" I asked, even though I'd caught it.

"Nothing!" she yelped, ripping out of my grasp. Panicking.

"She's given me all she knows." I whispered, willing her to calm down mentally. She looked relieved when I said it, and without Stan so much as moving a muscle a teenage looking vampire entered and escorted Bethany out, telling her about a party she'd never gone too."

When the door closed Stan turned to me, without asking, "she thinks they bouncer may know more. He went into the bathroom after they did." Stan nodded slowly, not speaking for a long awkward pause.

"We don't know the other vampire." He informed me. he also told me the bouncer, Re-Bar, was on his way. He was a fang banger, and there to remove drunk and unruly humans. They'd found vampires were too rough, and I felt it best not to linger on that fact.

While we waited for Re-Bar to show up I ran through Bethany's memories while Pam sat in the chair she'd occupied earlier and filed her nails. The mustached man looked so familiar, but I just couldn't figure out why. I stared off just beyond Pam's shoulder, my eyes half closed as I racked my brain for any sign of recognition.

"Fuck." I whispered when I placed him, "there was a man at the club that night, with a mustache and two companions. He was at the airport. He was dressed as a priest and watching us closely, mostly you and your coffin." I pointed toward Pam, "but he wasn't in his collar and shirt at the bar so I didn't recognize him. Not that it helps but it was bugging me." Stan seemed to analyze my words, which was more than creepy.

Re-Bar came in just in time, and after a quick hello and gently brushing his arm with my fingers I was punched in the face with a headache, I didn't need to look further. He was done for, "someone ripped his memories out and didn't replace them." I stated, sitting back and massaging my temples.

"Explain." Stan asked.

"When you glamour people, you take their memories and change them or replace them all together, someone did that but they didn't bother to give him new memories. He's missing those as well as a few bits of his personality."

"Is he functional?"

"Not as a bouncer." I replied, glancing at the man.

"I'll find him a good job then." Stan assured me, glancing at Re-Bar who grinned at him thankfully before he was also removed from the room. I rubbed circles against my temples. Stan frowned, and asked a few vampires that trickled in if they remembered the vampire with the tattoos. And then suddenly Pam cursed in another language and sat up, looking at me briefly before picking up a pen and snatching a notepad from the table.

she held out a sketch of the mystery vampire, "how did you…"

"His name is Godric. He's a renouncer." She turned to Stan, "he joined the Fellowship. He could have easily taken Farrell." Stan's eyes glowed dangerously, actually glowed, a creepy green color.

Fuck.

**A/N: Wow I posted this story almost exactly two years ago, and I started it the year before I posted it. It's one of the stories I've spent the most time on and thank you all for sticking around through my not so frequent updates, through my last two years of high school and this whole grown up with a job thing I've been struggling with. I'd promise more frequent updates but I doubt any of you would believe me. Hope you're still enjoying this story, and things are about to get a lot more interesting, at least I have plans. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Title: Once Upon a December**

**Summary: At a very young age a vampire attacked Sookie Stackhouse, now she fears all of them, and with good reason. She is a runaway slave, she hopes maybe she's free from all vampires, but then a vampire bar opens up in Shreveport and her best friends drag her there for Arlene's birthday where she meets Eric Northman.**

**She's terrified and intrigued at the same time, but everything tells her to run except for her heart, her heart keeps pushing her back toward the strangely familiar man, she knows she knows him from somewhere, but where?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or the characters.**

As to be expected humans didn't like knowing they walked the world with vampires-like any logical prey that didn't know it was prey before. There were even some that attempted to rid the world of these creatures being no choosier than a rogue vampire about the means of their murders.

Rogues like humans, didn't want them to know about vampires existence. They refused to drink the synthetic blood that the other sank down to. They traveled in packs and slaughtered groups of humans leading to the execution of their fellow vampires. They hoped that soon those left would be wiling to fade back into secrecy.

But besides the rogues and mainstreamers there was another type of vampire; renouncers. Those who grew remorseful and almost violent in their self hate, believing they and other vampires were abominations that the world needed to be rid of. They planned to meet the sun, some did so alone while others went to places like the Fellowship of the Sun, who loved to put on a big gathering for the vampires meeting the sun so that the congregation could watch.

Godric, as he was called, was one of these vampires but he was also dragging Ferrell, and possibly others, to meet the sun with him and leading me down a path I'd sooner run from if it wasn't for the three vampires currently sharing the room with me, creating a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"How did the priest know you two would be here?" Stan voiced, glancing over at me, "nobody outside this house knew you were coming. There must be a traitor." you've gotta appreciate a man who answers his own questions.

But now the air in the room started to tremble and crackle, the tension poured off of Stan in tidal waves, causing even statuesque Isabel to take a step away from him. However I had a less problematic solution, one vampires would probably not think of. I grabbed the pad of paper Pam had used earlier and scribbled 'maybe you're bugged' across it.

They stared at me like I was a science experiment which shot a chill down my spine and unease settled deep in my stomach. They continued to stare, offering no solution so I rolled my eyes and glanced at the large table, the most logical place for a bug. Scowling I dropped down to my knees and crawled under the table slowly checking for the bug.

Given that a bug was the most human thing anyone could do I figured a human had to have planted it therefore it'd be done in a rushed and sloppy manner, meaning tucked just at the edge, right where you could easily reach it. Just a pace away from Stan's legs I spotted the little device that looked like a wad of gum-if ten people had been chewing it and rolled it up.

Happy to have been right I crawled out from under the table, right at Stan's feet. He offered his hand and lifted me effortlessly to my feet in front of him. I pointed right under the table with a smug look on my face he did not appreciate. Pam and Isabel left the room in a flash.

I dusted off my jeans casually, glancing at the dust I'd managed to pick up, "you need a better cleaning crew."

"Do you know anyone looking for a job?" he jibbed. A grin almost coming onto his face. Almost.

"Re-Bar." I shot back. A smile was there and gone so quick I'm not sure I even saw it.

"Farrell will like that." the look he gives me makes me shift uncomfortably, but soon Pam was back with Isabel who was directing the dishwasher in with a bowl of water.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Stan." Pam said, her voice possessing as much emotion as a wall, "from what we have gathered there is no doubt that Farrell is dead, and it would be best if we returned home at once."

"You might as well." his voice was a sharp as a dagger, his stare just as menacing, "have your master Eric send me the bill."

"You stupid human!" Isabel shrieked, knocking a glass over gently, "You knocked my glass over." Pam reached under the table past me and snatched the device, dropping it into the water. Isabel left, holding the water bowl in her steady hands, leaving the dishwasher behind.

"Isabel says you believe Farrell may have been abducted by the Fellowship, maybe this young lady and I could go to the fellowship tomorrow and look into some upcoming ceremonies." he offered.

I gave him a cautious once over, poking my head into his thoughts. The only thing on his mind at the moment was that he may get some extra in bed for offering to help find Farrell and images in his mind put Isabel in a new light.

"That would be a wise idea." Pam glanced at me, "If Sookie is alright with it?"

I would have preferred to go on my own, but given that he was so eager and Stan was staring me down I simply nodded, "Good, a couple should be less suspicious than you going on your own."

I nodded my head vaguely, glancing over at Pam who was looking almost antsy, "Very well, this is Hugo, he will pick you up from your hotel tomorrow at 3." Isabel came in on the tail end of his sentence and from the look she gave Hugo I guessed he'd be getting that something extra tonight. "Isabel, I heard we have a new guest visiting us tonight, bring him in."

"Of course." she was gone faster than I could blink.

"You know the device would have to have been planted days ago." I pointed out, omitting my suspicion that it was a human, I did not want to spend all night sorting through minds trying to figure out who.

"Of course, its a precaution and customary for area sheriffs to see all new visitors to the area." Stan eased back into his chair, his back slightly hunched making him seem slightly less imposing, "you three may take your leave, you as well Hugo."

It took me a moment to realize he meant to include Lupin as one of the three, not Hugo, and while his face remained impassive his eyes and thoughts burned with deep hatred. Isabel breezing back in quelled his anger, it was replaced with burning desire.

However my own anger latched in my stomach and his thoughts were far away from my mind, Lupin snugged up to my leg and Pam moved to place her arm around me in the most casual of possessive ways.

"Bill Compton." Stan greeted, a shocked and tense edge to his voice, "does the Queen of Louisiana know you're here."

"I should hope so." Bill replied in a casual tone, his dark eyes latching onto me. I scowled at him, my eyes narrowing to what was hopefully a hate-filled glare before Pam directed me from the room behind Isabel, who drove us back to the hotel in her Lexus, my mind a tangled mess of nerves. All I wanted was to lock myself in our room and never come out again.

I practically sprinted to the elevator, stopping short when the two guards gave me a cross look, and I stumbled back into Pam who wrapped her arm around my back, calming me with ease as Lupin bumped into my leg.

They waved us onto the elevator and we rode up in silence, Lupin and Pam walking behind me as I sprinted down the hall to our room, fumbling briefly with the card before stepping inside and sinking into the arm chair, dragging my legs up to my chest.

I heard Pam shut and lock the door and Lupin hopped onto the couch opposite me and curled up to sleep. Pam walked over to the minibar and grabbed a bottle of something, some ice and mixed her blood into it before pouring ice into another glass and more of the liquid into the cup, spinning and handing it to me.

"You can drink?" I asked, watching her sip from her glass.

"Of course." Pam replied, "it doesn't do anything for us, but sometimes the blood tastes a little better with that hint of alcohol." I took a cautious sip of my drink, my hand shaking slightly. I took two more sips before I could let my legs drop down to the floor and another sip.

"Did you know Bill would be here?"

Pam took another sip and nodded her head slowly, "we suspected he might follow us, yes. Sophie Anne is rather interested in keeping tabs your whereabouts. She's probably ordered Bill to snatch you at any time he can."

"Fantastic."

At one o'clock I woke up, the hotel was silence, as expected, and as I walked downstairs to take Lupin to go to the bathroom I noticed just how many rooms were occupied. I found it strange that I didn't pass any guards on my way down, but on my way back up I passed a few, and from my guess they were Were's of some sort.

They gave me a look, trying to figure out just what they were dealing with, but being unable to they simply stared after me as Lupin and I pass, I eyed their guns as I walked by them and headed into the elevator to go up. There were more guards standing on our floor who tensed as I walked past until I made it into the room.

Back in our room I shed my jacket and called down for room service, they said it'd be an hours until it would arrive so I hopped into the shower to scrub yesterday away, dried off and put on a dress Gran made me wear to church once. It was a loose light blue sundress that had buttons on the front of it, which came in handy because sometimes the tops were just too tight on me.

Today, however, I kept that top button done and slipped a pair of flats onto my feet, peering at the wig I'd laid out last night when there was a knock on the door. Lupin jumped up with a soft bark and raced for the door, sitting patiently in front of it while I walked up to it, peeking through the hole and dipping into the brain of the half asleep attendant waiting with my food.

I added a tip to the bill and took the two platters of the cart with a small smile, he didn't bother trying to protest and took the bill with a smile, "just set your dishes in the hall when you're done."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled, kicking the door shut with my foot, setting my platter on the coffee table in the living room area and setting the platter of dog food on the floor for Lupin, sitting down and putting my platter in my lap, flipping on the news while I hungrily devoured my eggs, happy for the monotony of traffic, government funds, and zoning issues.

However the next story brought a dark pit into my stomach.

"A woman found dead last night in a hotel Dumpster has been identified," said a newscaster, his voice appropriately grave. He bent down the comers of his mouth to show serious concern. "The body of twenty-one-year-old Bethany Rogers was found behind the Silent Shore Hotel, famous for being Dallas's first hotel catering to the undead. Rogers had been killed by a single gunshot wound to the head. Police described the murder as 'execution-style.' Detective Tawny Kelner told our reporter that police are following up several leads."

The screen image shifted from the artificially grim face to a genuinely grim one. The detective was in her forties, I thought, a very short woman with a long braid down her back. The camera shot swiveled to include the reporter, a small dark man with a sharply tailored suit. "Detective Kelner, is it true that Bethany Rogers worked at a vampire bar?"

The detective's frown grew even more formidable. "Yes, that's true," she said. "However, she was employed as a waitress, not an entertainer." An entertainer? What did entertainers do at the Bat's Wing? "She had only been working there a couple of months."

"Doesn't the site used to dump her body indicate that there's some kind of vampire involvement?" The reporter was more persistent than I would've been.

"On the contrary, I believe the site was chosen to send a message to the vampires," Kelner snapped, and then looked as if she regretted speaking. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." and she walked off, the news story changing back to the current issue of schools lacking funding.

Finally it was twenty minutes to leave so I went into the bathroom, pinned my hair up and put the long brown wig on, making sure nothing was sticking out and adjusted the bangs over my eyebrows. I put on some light makeup and put on a light peach lipstick to complete the look.

Happy with the result I pulled on a white cardigan, checked on Pam, stuffed my key down my bra and shuffled my phone so it was in an unnoticeable place in my bra. I put a throw away phone in my purse with a can of pepper spray and made my way downstairs alone.

The guards gave me strange looks on the way down but said nothing as I slipped into the elevator and rode down, adjusting the wig one final time before stepping out. The lobby was empty aside from the works behind the counter, all armed, and one man sitting by the door in a light khaki suit with a blue shirt underneath it and penny loafers on his feet.

"Hugo?" I called, stepping over to him.

He sprang up like someone burned him, causing my stomach to churn, "Sookie? Your hair..." he mumbled.

"It's a wig." I replied.

"I couldn't even tell it was you."

"That's the point." I retorted, "are you ready?" he nodded slowly and we moved out to his car, driving in silence to the Fellowship.

"How long have you been dating Isabel?" I asked as we buckled up in his Caprice.

"Ah, um, I guess about eleven months," Hugo said. He had big hands, with freckles on the back. I was surprised he wasn't living in the suburbs with a wife with streaked hair and two children.

"Are you divorced?" I asked, noting the grief pass over his face. Interesting.

"Yes," he said. "Pretty recently."

"Too bad." I could read him well enough to know he had a little girl, but I couldn't discover her name and age, and frankly I hoped nobody ever did.

"Is it true you can read minds?" he asked. Desperate to get attention back on me.

"Yes, it's true." I replied, glancing out the window.

"No wonder you're so attractive to them."

"That's probably a good part of the reason," I said, keeping my voice flat and even. "What's your day job?"

"I'm a lawyer," Hugo said.

"No wonder you're so attractive to them," I said, in a neutral voice, glancing at him out of the corner of eyes.

After a longish silence, Hugo said, "I guess I deserved that."

"Damn right." I snapped, "now for our cover, we just met a few weeks ago, we're both interested in church and we figured we'd come visit the church, my name is Sam."

How did you meet Isabel?" Of course I was curious.

"I represented Stan in court. His neighbors sued to have the vampires barred from the neighborhood. They lost." Hugo had mixed feelings about his involvement with a vampire woman, and wasn't entirely sure he should've won the court case, either. In fact, Hugo was deeply ambivalent about Isabel.

Oh, good, that made this errand much more frightening. "Did that get in the papers? The fact that you represented Stan Davis?"

He looked chagrined. "Yes, it did. Dammit, someone at the Center might recognize my name. Or me, from my picture being in the papers."

"But that might be even better. You can tell them you saw the error of your ways, after you'd gotten to know vampires."

Hugo thought that over, his big freckled hands moving restlessly on the steering wheel. "Okay," he said finally. "Like I said, I'm not much of an actor, but I think I can bring that off."

"Good." I wouldn't hesitate to leave him behind if something went wrong, and the way my stomach was twisting as we moved onto a new road

The four-lane road, running through a huge suburb, was lined with all the usual fast-food places and chain stores of all kinds. But gradually, the shopping gave way to residences, and the concrete to greenery. The traffic seemed unrelenting. I could never live in a place this size, cope with this on a daily basis.

Hugo slowed and put on his turn signal when we came to a major intersection. We were about to turn into the parking lot of a large church; at least, it had formerly been a church. The sanctuary was huge, by Bon Temps standards. Only Baptists could count that kind of attendance, in my neck of the woods, and that's if all their congregations joined together. The two-story sanctuary was flanked by two long one-story wings. The whole building was white-painted brick, and all the windows were tinted. There was a chemically green lawn surrounding the whole, and a huge parking lot.

The sign on the well-tended lawn read THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE SUN CENTER - Only Jesus Rose from the Dead. I rolled my eyes at the sign, thinking Gran would be pretty amused by their fault. We found a parking place and got out, walking hand in hand around the place, pausing to look at this or that like any couple.

Inside we wandered a few halls, running into next to no one, surprisingly. But as we turned down the final hall a woman in her forties stepped out of a door farther down the hall. She looked pleasant enough with nearly flawless skin and short brown hair, and her pink lipstick even matched her pink nails.

She turned on us with a huge smile on her face that almost looked natural, "can I help you?" she asked looking hopeful. I poked into her brain-she seemed decent enough, her thoughts intently focused on giving us a tour.

"We were interested in finding out a bit more about the fellowship." Hugo answered while I took in the name tag pinned to her knit shirt, S. Newlin. She must've been Steve Newlin's wife. I'd only seen him on TV. She looked just as I pictured his wife would be.

"Well we're glad you're here." she beamed in an upbeat voice, "I'm Sarah, the wife of the director Steven Newlin." she shook hands with Hugo and started to offer me her hand but pulled down her shirt quickly and pretended like she wasn't going to offer it to me. I pretended like I didn't notice it and smiled.

"If you'll just come with me, I'll show you were we get things done." she waved us to follow her through some double doors at the end of the hall, laughing airily before she started telling us a stream of things I barely took in. all of the doors in the hall were open, and within the rooms there was evidence of perfectly open activity. If the Newlins' organization was keeping prisoners or conducting covert ops, it as accopmlishing its goals in some other part of the building.

Everyone seemed innocent and the Church seemed to be nothing but a church, no sinister murder plots, but there were so many people in some areas that I couldn't get a solid read on just one person or listen for Farrell, but most thoughts were stuck on a lock in, whatever that was.

Sarah moved ta a very quick pace for someone other wise acting casual, as if this tour had some ultimate destination that needed to be reached without us noticing. Hugo and I had to drop each others hands just to keep up, something he didn't seem too unhappy about.

After a long tour we ended up outside a closed office door-the only one in the building. The sign plastered to it read 'S. Newlin, Director.' Sarah knocked on the door, waited just a breath, and stepped in, waving us in behind her. Steve Newlin, who was sitting behind the large oak desk stood up and beamed at us.

The woman he'd been talking to was less than pleased about something but her mind shot to her dog as soon as she looked at us. Red flags started waving through my mind, I needed to figure out how to leave, and fast.

"What can I do for your today?" Steven asked, indicating that Hugo and I should sit. Feeling incredibly panicky as I took a seat beside Hugo.

"Excuse me, Steve," Sarah interrupted, "listen, can I get you two some coffee? Soda?" Hugo and I shook our heads, "Honey this is-oh I didn't even ask your names."

"I'm Hugo Ayers, and this is my girlfriend, Sam."

"Don't we know Hugo Ayres, Sarah?" Steven Newlin's face had a perfect quizzical expression, he even tilted his head to one side.

"Ayres?" said the other woman, "by the way I'm Polly Blythe, the Fellowship ceremonies officer."

"Oh Polly, I'm sorry I got sidetracked." Sarah tilted her head right back, her forehead wrinkled as she dug through her thoughts, and she was thinking about her dog, and how nice the weather was and then, "Wasn't an Ayres the lawyer representing the vampires in University Park?"

I shifted slightly away from Hugo, not trusting how she didn't even think about how she knew him-she just acted like she did.

"SO he was," Steve said, "well it's very interesting that you're paying us a call, Hugo. Can you say that you've seen the other side of the vampire question?" Hugo tried to answer twice but Steve kept going and I ignored what he was saying, throwing my thoughts out until I found what I was looking for.

Two blank voids, downstairs somewhere, not too close apart. One was awake, the other still asleep. The awake one must've been very old. Fear clawed into my heart and up my throat.

"Excuse me, Steve." I about jumped out of my skin, I was so focused on trying to find the vampires I didn't hear anyone come into the room., "our guest is asking for you."

"Really? I'll be there in a minute." the smile on his face was tight.

"I wish you'd come no-." Steve cut him off.

"Gabe-." I cut him off.

"I hate to interrupt, but ya'll have a lot to do and I'm not feeling so well, I should really get home and lie down." Hugo's mind flashed to some place, I could feel myself pale.

"After I see out our guests I'll be down." Gabe grunted and left.

They walked us out, but in the direction of those blank minds, my heart started to pound in my throat. I felt my knees wobble and I crashed to the floor outside of a room filled with people. Almost all of them stopped what they were doing, more than three rushed to my side.

Steve and Sarah flushed, trying to figure out how to deescalate the situation and get everyone's thoughts off of me. I feigned fainting, letting my body slump into that doorway.

A tiny, thin Hispanic woman knelt beside me, her eyes got big as if she knew that I was different. I felt her brain, she was a shift. I gripped her arm painfully, she growled in pain but I was not about to be taken down stairs with those vampires. I just had to pray she'd help me.

"This girl needs medical attention." she said in a strong voice, one thing in her thoughts stuck out. I owed her big time. Relief flooded my veins and I relaxed against her, she dragged me into a standing position and looped my arm across her shoulders, "you her boyfriend?" Hugo nodded, "Then grab her purse and get your butt moving. There's a hospital not too far from here."

"No, no we'll take care of her, Luna." Sarah argued.

"No, no it's no trouble for me." Luna replied, gripping my sagging weight.

"Alright." Sarah scowled, "I hope you do come back, Sam."

"Of course." I smiled weakly, shuffling out the door with Luna and Hugo, "I'll meet you at your place, Hugo." I assured him, he handed me my purse and we went separate ways, Luna helping me into her passenger seat and getting into the drivers seat, once we were on the road she turned to give me a displeased look.

"I'm sorry." I told her, "thank you so much."

"What did you do to deserve being put down in that hole with them?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't going down there to find out." I replied. Then we were suddenly swerving off the road, the car flipped once and landed right side up in the ditch. Blood trickled down my temple and when I looked at Luna she was unbuckling her belt. She was going to shift.

"Silent Shore Hotel. Barry. Tell him to get my vampire, please." I managed to say, I watched her nod and then I felt my body sag, my head resting on the door before I lost consciousness.

**Well this is a chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this, but here we are. I hope you're still enjoying this, sorry for the last of updates. Story will be coming to a close pretty soon, and all the awesomeness will come together in time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Title: Once Upon a December**

**Summary: At a very young age a vampire attacked Sookie Stackhouse, now she fears all of them, and with good reason. She is a runaway slave, she hopes maybe she's free from all vampires, but then a vampire bar opens up in Shreveport and her best friends drag her there for Arlene's birthday where she meets Eric Northman.**

**She's terrified and intrigued at the same time, but everything tells her to run except for her heart, her heart keeps pushing her back toward the strangely familiar man, she knows she knows him from somewhere, but where?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or the characters.**

Waking up was a hell of an experience. The world started to come back with slowly, first sounds, strange shuffling and voices very far away, then flashes of light that stabbed my eyes, and finally pain. Searing pain, shooting through my spine from the top of my head down to my toes. My shoulder hurt like I'd been slammed repeatedly into a door, my head felt like I'd been smashed with a cinder block and my spine felt like I'd been doing a back bend for five days.

When I finally managed to get my eyes open I was staring up at a cement ceiling. After attempting to sit up and feeling the entire world tilt I decided to just turn my head slightly and take in the small room. There, on the other side of the room sitting on a cot with his knees in his chest, was Hugo.

"You're alive." he whispered.

"Unfortunately." I replied, my throat was ripped to shreds. I twisted my head back up right and slowly ran my hands down my dress. It was still on an intact. My shoes were still on my feet and my underwear was still in place. I slowly swung my legs to the floor and pushed myself into a sitting position, grinding my teeth the entire time. Once I was sitting up I could feel my phone still in my bra.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." I replied, arching my back slowly until my spine cracked in a few places, chasing away the stiffness but really showing me how much pain I was in, "what the hell happened to me?"

"They ran you and Luna off the road, grabbed you and dragged you back here. I think they were hoping you'd die." Hugo says the last part in a hushed voice, hoping not to offend me, "I thought they'd keep me safe."

I snorted, glancing up at him, "you've already been tainted by them." he looked horrified, "once you've been tainted they will not try and help you. Ever. You are poisoned, but you are useful. Nobody knew you were helping, therefore you're expendable."

"But-."

"Nobody knew you were helping, they can just kill you and everyone will think it was the vampires. Win win for the fellowship." I might as well have slapped him.

"And do you think your vampires will come and save you?" he spat.

"Yes." I replied, "I am valuable. I have a gift. If my vampires do not save me there are others that will." I tried not to dwell on the fact that Bill may come kidnap me from this hell. But some hope in the back of my mind that maybe Claudine would come and save me, but the chances were slim to none, after all I'd told her to leave me alone, but still I kept my ears open for the soft 'pop' that would mark her entrance.

"Why do you trust them? They're monsters." Hugo spits the words out like venom.

"I know they're monsters." I reply, shifting so I'm leaning up against the wall, I close my eyes and look up at the ceiling. Suddenly I'm back in that basement, surrounded by all of those people, all beaten and broken and trying to survive in hopes a better day would come. Except these people were now ghosts, moaning in agony while I sat in a corner clutching my knees to my chest. I blinked and shook my head, feeling the trembling in my hands starting again,

"Why do you choose to be with these monsters when they kill people?" he asked.

"Why do you trust these people when they kill people?" I shot back.

"What do you mean?"

"Bethany Rogers. The girl from last night, they killed her, they're going to kill us." I replied, "the vampires aren't the only monsters in the world, but at least it's not a surprise when they turn around and kill someone."

"They wont kill me, I've been helping them." he sounded one hundred percent sure.

"Who else knows?" but that let the wind out of his sails pretty quickly, not that I hadn't just reminded him of that two seconds before. Rolling my eyes I shifted my gaze forward to the door just as I felt someone moving around outside. His thoughts were too messy to decipher and I doubted I wanted to when the door opened and Gabe was standing on the other side.

"How you doing in there, you two?"

"Sookie needs a doctor," Hugo said. "She's not complaining, but I think she has some broken bones." I didn't know what Hugo thought he was doing, but I tried to look as beaten as possible. That was pretty easy, everything hurt.

"I have me an idea," Gabe said, stepping in slightly. "I've gotten kind of bored down here, and I don't expect Steve or Sarah will be coming back down here any time soon. We got another prisoner over here, Hugo, might be glad to see you. Farrell? You meet him over at the headquarters of the Evil Ones?"

"Yes," said Hugo. He looked very unhappy about this turn of the conversation.

"You know how fond Farrell's gonna be of you? And he's gay, too, a queer bloodsucker. We're so deep underground that he's been waking up early. So I thought I might just put you in there with him, while I have me a little fun with the female traitor, here." And Gabe smiled at me in a way that made my stomach lurch, anger burned deep within me, but some of it quelled when I saw Hugo. Hugo's face was a picture. A real picture.

"I told you they weren't the only monsters. At least you've got no doubts what'll happen to you next." I told him. His face paled to the color of a sheet of paper, though I had serious doubts the vampire would actually do something to the man, "Farrell!" I yelled out, hoping he was awake. 

Gabe jumped, looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes?" came a deep voice from the room farther down the hall. I heard chains clink as the vampire moved. Of course, they'd have to chain him with silver. Otherwise he could rip the door off its hinges.

"Stan sent us!" I yelled, and then Gabe backhanded me with the hand that held the gun. Since I was against the wall, my head bounced off it. I made an awful noise, not quite a scream but too loud for a moan.

"Shut up, bitch!" Gabe screamed. He was pointing the gun at Hugo and had the stun gun held at the ready a few inches from me. "Now, Lawyer, you get out here in the hall. Keep away from me, you hear?" he followed him out and closed the door.

I picked up one of the chairs, a plastic one with four metal legs and I held it lion-tamer style, with the legs facing outward. It was all I could think of to do. I thought of Jason, and Eric, and Pam and Gran, but that was too painful. Then I thought of my years of torture, and anger burned stronger than the pain. I was not going to go down without a fight.

The door opened. Gabe was already smiling as he came in. It was a nasty smile, letting all the ugliness leak out of his soul through his mouth and eyes. This really was his idea of a good time. "You think that little chair is going to keep you safe?" he asked. 

"You think that guns gonna get you what you want?" I slipped into his head momentarily, it was easy to predict his next move after he put the gun away and and his stun gun remained in his hand, but such was his confidence, he put it in a little leather pouch on his belt, on the left side. He seized the legs of the chair and began to yank the chair from side to side.

I clenched my fingers tight, dug my feet into the ground and rammed it into him painfully, driving him back and out the door into the hallway slamming him up against the wall, but then he managed to get a grip on the seat of the chair and twist it, breaking my grasp and his trapped state.

Without my seeing it, he'd drawn the stun gun and, quick as a snake, he reached over the chair and touched it to my shoulder. I didn't collapse, which he expected, instead I stayed standing, balling my hands into fists, and then I drove my right fist into his jaw. He dropped the stun gun and stumbled away, I hunched and ran at him, drilling my shoulder into his stomach and knocking him back on his ass before I managed to stumble into the hallway.

I almost got the door shut but he managed to wedge his combat boot in the door, and with his other foot, kicked the door open, knocking me onto my back, the air leaving my lungs in a rush that made my head spin. I could hardly move, but I could scream and lock my legs together, and I did.

"Shut up!" he yelled, and since he was touching me, I could tell that he really wanted me unconscious, he would enjoy raping me while I was unconscious; in fact, that was his ideal.

"Don't like your women awake," I panted, "do you?" He stuck a hand between us and yanked at the buttons on my dress. I gripped his wrists and groped his hands while he attempted to rip the fabric until I gripped his pinky and bent it back without a second thought until he howled in pain and then slammed his free hand against my throat, effectively pinning me to the ground.

I heard Hugo's voice, yelling, as if that would do any good. I bit at Gabe's shoulder.

He called me a bitch again, which was getting old. He'd opened his own pants, now he was trying to pull up my skirt.

"You afraid they'll complain, if they're awake?" I yelled. "Let me go, get off me! Get off, get off, get off!" I'd unpinned my arms in my thrashing and without a second thought I formed two cups with my hands. As I screamed at him, I clapped my hands over his ears.

He roared, and reared back, his own hands going to his head. He was so full of rage it escaped him and washed over me; it felt like bathing in fury. I knew then that he would kill me if he could, no matter what reprisals he faced. I twisted my body and managed to get my feet out from under his legs, pushed my legs against his hips and shoved him away.

He flew away, or so I thought, but then my brain pieced it together. Up in the air Gabe went, pants open and dick hanging out, his fist landing on air, his shoes kicking at my legs. 

A short man was holding Gabe up in the air; not a man, I realized at second glance, a teenager. An ancient teenager.

He was blond and shirtless, and his arms and chest were covered with blue tattoos. Gabe was yelling and flailing, but the boy stood calmly, his face expressionless, until Gabe ran down. By the time Gabe was silent, the boy had transferred his grip to a kind of bear hug encircling Gabe's waist, and Gabe was hanging forward.

The boy looked down at me dispassionately.

"Are you badly hurt?" the boy asked, almost reluctantly.

I had a savior, but not an enthusiastic one.

"I'll survive." I watched Gabe as I got to my feet and realized this boy had killed him.

"You're Godric." I looked from Gabe to his face.

"I am." he replied.

"Please let me out, they'll kill me." I tried to look pleading but I was in too much pain now that the adrenaline had worn off.

"But you consort with vampires," he said.

My eyes darted from one side to another, as I tried to figure this one out.

"Ah," I said hesitantly. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Tomorrow I atone for my sin publicly," Godric said. "Tomorrow I greet the dawn. For the first time in a thousand years, I will see the sun. Then I will see the face of God."

"You chose," I said.

"Yes." he agreed, looking a little confused.

"But I didn't. I don't want to die." I begged.

"You do consort with vampires," Godric accused, and I switched my gaze back to his face.

"Not willingly." I replied, "well more willingly now. It's complicated."

"Vampire's are monsters."

"I know." I said emphatically, "when I was 3 a vampire captured me and tortured me until I was 13. he put me through hell like no other for his own enjoyment because he desired me. My involvement with vampires is to keep him from getting to me again."

He blinked, "this vampire should meet the sun."

"I agree." I replied, "please, do not sentence me to death. Do not sentence innocent people to death. You chose your path."

"Farrell is not innocent."

"No, he is not, but he is not yet seeing his sins. You must let him find them on his own." I glanced toward the door where I could see Hugo's face looking at me pleadingly "he did not kill that man even though he is undoubtedly starving, he is not completely immoral." 

"I must meet the sun." Godric continues.

"Then meet the sun. But what do you need these people for?" I gestured, "these people are bad and do not care about their sins, Gabe is a monster, and these people are monsters. They hit my car and brought me here with possibly fatal injuries, an innocent human, leaving me here to die, or meet the sun tied to a vampire." I was grasping for straws, but his grip on Gabe started to slacken and his body hit the ground with a thud.

"I will get you out of here, but do not interfere with me meeting the sun." I shook my head, I would certainly not, "it is dark now. I will help you escape, as long as you make sure Farrell does not kill anyone. There are many here."

"I swear." Fucking vampires. I wish they'd all just fucking disappear sometimes.

Godric opened the door to the cell, "Hugo for the love of fucking Hell do not fuck this up." I growled, he nodded his head while Godric went into the small room with Farrell and unchained him. The silver had weakened him and Hugo and I had to support him out of the room.

I'd only wanted to get myself out, but if Godric was willing to release them, too, I was not going to argue. It would save many lives if the vampires did not have to come here themselves to get him. Godric managed to get us up the stairs and down a few halls. Luckily everyone seemed to be in the chapel and as we snuck through the halls I prayed we'd make it out.

Godric had to bust down a door for us but the sweet warm air was a blessing. He made sure we got to our car with Farrell in the back before he disappeared into the night and I took the keys, pulling the car out of the space and driving slowly toward the closed gates. Suddenly the flood lights came on and people started going in a frenzy, I put my foot to the floor and we were suddenly through the gates and bumping down the road as fast as possible.

I only stopped when we were far enough from the compound that I couldn't imagine them getting to us. Then I pulled over and shut off the car, resting my head back on the seat, "How are you, Farrell?"

"I am fine." he replied tersely, "but you are greatly wounded."

"I will be fine." I pulled my phone out of my top and dialed Pam's number.

"_Sookie?"_ I was not expecting Eric's panicked voice.

"I've got Farrell and Hugo."

It took awhile to explain everything and figure out where we were but soon a crap load of people were everywhere and everything was hurting and I finally gave in and let myself collapse in the back of an ambulance with a man whose name tag said Salazar.

When I woke up again I was in my hotel room, the window shades were open and the moon was shining inside. Pam's coffin stood open across from me and there were voices in the other room. I sat up slowly. There were a lot of flowers, and once I managed to get out of the bed I found who they were from.

Isabel and Stan had each had a large bouquet of orange flowers sent to me with thanks for my good service and well wishing as well as a pot of mixed flowers from someone signed L, I could only assume it to be Luna, and blue flowers from both Eric and Pam, who I assumed were making the nose in the other room. Though the last bunch left me rather confused.

Bright yellow roses and some orange flower I did not know sat in the front of these with a small card that simply said, "they reminded me of the sun." and I could only guess who had sent me those. It didn't take me to much longer to amble out of the room and into the living room where Eric and Pam indeed were. Pam departed with Lupin as soon as I stepped out.

"Sookie." Eric smiled. It was such a winning smile, full of life that seemed to wipe away any earlier pain, and though I'd seen him briefly earlier I couldn't stop myself from moving quickly toward him, wrapping my arms around him and pushing my face against his chest, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore. All over." Eric nodded his head and guided me toward the couch, offering me his wrist.

"With Bill so close and you so injured..." he trailed off, not wanting to pressure me, though I knew he really wanted me to. I nodded my head slowly and he bit into his wrist before offering it to me. I leaned forward and grabbed his arm in both of my hands, feeling the pain slowly seep out of my body with each swallow of the blood, "I'm sorry I did not come with you."

"This would have happened either way." I replied, "Hugo was a traitor. They knew I was coming because of him and they got me because of him. But Godric got us out."

"The way I heard you had quite a lot to do with saving all three of you." Eric smiled down at me, almost like he was proud of me.

"To be honest I only cared about getting me out, Godric read my words as meaning all of us so I went with it." that made him chuckle and I leaned against him on the couch, closing my eyes and basking in the feeling of being beside him, until the door opened and Lupin ran in, launching himself between us. I laughed and kissed the top of his head, scratching his neck before laying my cheek on him and giving him a bear hug.

"I'm glad you are well." Pam told me.

"So formal." I teased, scrunching my nose at her.

"Your friend. The bat." Pam paused, "she found me and told me where you were, I went over to the church but when I got there the gates were broken down and everyone was in a huge panic. It wasn't until Eric carried you in here that I knew what happened to you."

"You were worried about me." I grinned, standing up and smiling at the lack of pain in the movement for a moment before walking over and hugging her. She tensed up and I laughed hard, so I hard I couldn't breathe after a few moments and I had to take huge gasps of breath just to not feel like I was going to die.

"You are strange, little telepath." she told me.

"So are you, Alice." she looked angry and confused but went to sit down in another chair, Lupin winding his way into her lap. The little traitor. I didn't care enough to do anything more than sink onto the couch beside Eric and drag my legs up onto the couch.

"We'll go to Stan's tomorrow, I think you could use a good night and day of resting."

"I appreciate that." I mumbled. I assumed I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was blinking at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was quarter to six, Pam's coffin lid was shut and so was the lid of the large coffin beside it, which must have been Eric's. It had the Silent Shore Hotel written across it. It was a rental.

When I was in the accident Eric must've known and woken up to get here as fast as possible. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I slipped out of the bed, glancing once again at the clock and then over to the yellow flowers. Heaving a sigh I found a pair of clean pants, a tank top and my jacket before stepping out the door and calling a cab down at the front desk.

I slipped silently into the backseat and told him where to go, he glanced nervously back at me as he pulled away, "wouldn't you rather go to the hospital?"

"No." I answered, "I've already been." I guess I looked worse than I thought.

"You know if those vampires treat you so bad why do you hang around?"

"People did this to me, not vampires." I replied. He shut up and kept his eyes on the road for the rest of the trip.

"Can you wait for me?" I asked the driver. He was a man in his sixties, grizzled and missing a front tooth. He wore a plaid shirt with snaps instead of buttons.

"I reckon I can do that," he said. He pulled a Louis L'Amour western out from under his seat and switched on a dome light to read.

Under the glare of the sodium lights, the parking lot showed no visible traces of the events of the night before. There were only a couple of vehicles remaining, and I figured they'd been abandoned the night before. One of these cars was probably Gabe's. I wondered if Gabe had had a family; I hoped not. For one thing, he was such a sadist he must have made their lives miserable, and for another, for the rest of their lives they'd have to wonder how and why he'd died.

Out of the dark shadows next to the church a figure emerged, dragging me from my thoughts and causing my heart to stop beating in my chest. Bill.

"I figured it's kinda risky but this is the best chance I'll get." suddenly he was on me and I clawed and punched at him, kicking at every part of him I could and drawing blood to try and keep him from grabbing me, to no avail however, as he soon lifted me over his shoulder and we were moving and I could see the man's taxi getting smaller and I started screaming and kicking, but not loud enough. Panic set in, I thrashed hard and he lost his grip and dropped me on the ground without realizing at first, giving me time to run back toward the clearing.

He came after me again, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to him his fangs out and going for my throat-drain a little blood so I'd be weaker. I slammed my forehead into his face, disorienting me and successfully confusing him for long enough to twist my arm out of his grasp. I started to run away when he grabbed me again, throwing my across the grounds and into the woods near the edge of the church.

I felt weightless and terrified, bracing for the impact of a tree or the ground when a pair of rock solid arms caught me, holding me steady as I tried to reorient myself after flying through the air before I realized I was staring at Bill who was holding a giant branch sticking out of his chest, just below his heart, and Claudine who stood behind him holding the other end.

Behind me a man almost identical to Claudine was supporting me, but as soon as it was evident Bill was incapacitated and his body dropped to the ground with a dull thud, he pushed me to stand on my own, eying me distastfully.

From Claudine's right a new figure emerged and she jumped visibly, "he should burn with me, thank you Fairy." Godric stated. Nobody moved to stop him as he grabbed Bill's not quite dead form and hauled him out of the trees into the empty space in front of the church.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's about time I started doing my job properly." she stated, "I'm sorry, I was trying to keep an eye on Bill and you were almost killed by a human." a pop behind me signaled the mans departure.

"I am able to protect myself." I replied, "from humans, anyways."

"You are." she agreed, biting her lip and looking around, trying to find the words to say but instead disappearing with an almost silent pop. I shuffled out of the trees and into the clearing once more, finding Godric standing beside Bill's prone form. The vampire was still twitching, still alive.

"You have fairies." Godric stated, "you must be special."

"I have fairy blood, according to that one." I gestured towards Bill, "its why he wanted me."

"I hope those protecting you see you're more valuable than your blood. You may not be innocent, but you are special. I am glad someone is here with me." Godric told me with as much emotion as I'd ever seen.

"I'm glad I am here, too. You saved my life."

"One good deed does not make up for a life time of sin." he stated.

"It doesn't." I agreed, glancing at Bill who was feebly attempting to dislodge the wood in his body. But it was too late, the sun was already rising. Godric and Bill burned entirely differently, and with them the weight sitting on my shoulders seemed to shrink, a smile on my face as Bill's remaining ashes blew away in the morning breeze.

When I got back to the hotel both Lupin and Eric were waiting for me, "It's past dawn why are you awake?" I scolded.

"You were terrified. I could not go help." he growled, I noticed blood was trickling out of his ears.

"I'm fine." I shut the door and locked it, sliding the chain lock as well, "I'll tell you what happened but you gotta promise to go to sleep after." he nodded stiffly and I launched into the story, from the beginning at his request.

Eric listened intently, his eyes burning when I told him about Gabe and again at what happened with Bill, but at the end he lifted me up and dragged me to the bed with him, laying down with his arm draped securely over me like the seat bars on a roller coaster.

"Bill is really dead?"

"Yes." with that I felt him shift one more time to get comfortable and I started to fall asleep, wondering if perhaps Bill dying so quickly, to casually, that it could have been a dream, but I fell asleep before the worry could really reach me, falling back into the dream world with my loving husband and kids, everything seemed brighter, and more wonderful and happier than anything could ever be.

**Look I updated within a few weeks this time! Also I was recently informed that there is now a fanfiction awards going on for SVM/TB and someone asked me to let y'all know about it, so you can find it here: youwantbloodawards...wordpress...com just remove the dots. More chapters coming soon, hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
